LA MUERTE DE KYON
by KYON NAGATO
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi anterior fic "LA DESICION DE KYON" si no lo han leido, les aseguro que no entenderan nada en esta historia Kyon se vere involucrado en situaciones peligrosas que no estan ligadas a Suzumiya Haruhi que lo disfruten
1. PROLOGO

**_PALABRAS DEL AUTOR_**

_En primera antes de iniciar con este fic, quiero agradecer el apoyo de __**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_y a _**Inuyasha1565**_por su apoyo en mi anterior fic _**"**__**LA DESICION DE KYON**__**" **_

El siguiente fic es la continuación del anterior, así que si aun no lo has leído, te aseguro que al leerlo quedaras muy confundido

Sin mas preámbulos que comience la continuación de este proyecto

POSDATA:

Para _**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_**:** sigue esforzándote en tus proyectos, espero con ansias el desenlace de tu fic _**"**__**Yuki Nagato no es un alien**__**"**_

Para _**Inuyasha1565**_**: **sigo esperando con ansias que sigas publicando vuestro fic _**"el jardín de EVA" ,**___porque tengo una moto cierra en mano

**_AHORA QUE INICIA LA HISTORIA_**

PROLOGO

_En el fondo, siempre he deseado que los aliens, viajeros del tiempo, fantasmas, demonios, personas con poderes o malvadas organizaciones apareciesen justo delante de mí._

_Cuando hicieron contacto conmigo pensé que era una broma de mal gusto_

_Cuando comprobé con mis propios ojos de que esos seres estaban frente de mi, quise dejar eso de lado y tener una vida normal_

_Luego la asimile con parte de mi día a día, aceptando las múltiples situaciones problemáticas con las que tengo que lidiar, y muchas de esas involucran arriesgar mi vida _

_Y la causa de todo es Haruhi…_

_Ella es como una bomba de tiempo, solo que no tiene un cable para desactivarla, una vez que inicia la cuenta atrás no hay manera de detenerla_

_Aunque gracias a ella mi vida no es rutinariamente aburrida, supongo que siempre estaré agradecido con ella, aunque no lo demuestre_

_Estoy rodeado de gente con habilidades que superan los límites de la imaginación humana _

_Sé que estos días nunca terminaran_

_Disfrutando el té de Asahina-san_

_Pasando el rato con Koizumi jugando juegos de mesa_

_Y pasando mi tiempo libre con la mujer que amo… Nagato Yuki_

_Que más se puede pedir_

_Como quisiera que estos días nunca terminaran, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_Quizás solo sean los nervios por los exámenes para ingreso a la universidad….._


	2. UN NUEVO AÑO

UN NUEVO AÑO

_Un ruido perturba mi sueño de belleza, nada más y nada menos que la alarma de mi despertador_

_Como de costumbre lo apago torpemente y luego comienza mi lucha matutina contra el sueño, la cual siempre pierdo_

_Pero hoy no puedo permitirme quedarme dormido, hoy es un día muy especial_

_Me levante con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad como cuando un niño camina por primera vez_

_Torpemente me acerque al baño para lavarme la cara, al prender la luz quede ciego por unos instantes por la sensación que deja la luz en los ojos cuando uno se acaba de levantar_

_Si se preguntan qué horas son…_

_Son las 1:30 am_

_¿Por qué levantarse tan temprano?_

_¿es que acaso estaré ansioso por iniciar clase?_

_Nada de eso..._

_Hoy es domingo y las clases de tercer año de instituto no inician hasta mañana, por eso mi hermana no vino a levantarme_

_Seguro que se están preguntando…. ¿Por qué levantarse tan temprano un día antes de que inicien las clases?_

_Se presento algo de suma importancia….._

_Después de bañarme y vestirme Salí de casa sin hacer mucho ruido…. _

_Aclaro que no me escapo sin permiso, le dije a mi madre que saldría temprano mañana, ella dijo que estaba bien, pero apuesto que no se esperaba que saliera a esta hora de casa_

_Eran aproximadamente las 2:00 am, calculando la distancia me tomaría media hora llegar al lugar de mi objetivo y otra media hora en hacer contacto con este_

_Tome mi bicicleta y Salí a toda velocidad hacia mi objetivo_

_Llegue a un gran edificio de apartamentos muy costosos_

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta forcé la entrada, si me preguntan eh aprendido algo de Haruhi mientras me arrastraba junto con la BRIGADA SOS en sus locuras, la cuales la mayoría involucraba acciones ilegales_

_Las cámaras estaban apagadas, a pesar de que este sitio era muy caro y lujoso como para tener un equipo de seguridad efectivo, ya había arreglado todo para que "convenientemente" estuvieran apagadas cuando llegara_

_Me acerque a los ascensores y note que decían "fuera de servicio"_

_Tuve que subir un montón de pisos, no sé cuantos fueron, mi mente estaba concentrada en llegar a la terraza del techo_

_Agradezco todos los días que eh tenido que subir esa condenada colina, al parecer eh sacado provecho de eso_

_Al llegar observe mi reloj para mirar la hora, note que eran las 3:00 am… justo a tiempo_

_Note que había un telescopio y al lado de este estaba la figura de un ángel_

_Parecía de 15 años, pero era mucho menor que eso….. demasiado_

_Delgada y pequeña lo que le da una apariencia de fragilidad y belleza, aunque no hay que dejarse llevar por la apariencia, puede cuidarse sola, antes temo por aquel que intente atacarla_

_Su cabello es corto y de color purpura, aunque personalmente las colas de caballo me enloquecen, reconozco que le queda muy bien ese estilo_

_A simple vista es silenciosa e inexpresiva, pero es como cualquier persona, ella es algo tímida por dentro_

_Haruhi la define como __el Indispensable ratón de biblioteca de la BRIGADA SOS_

YUKI.N: llegaste

Kyon: nunca me perdería una cita contigo

YUKI.N: …

_Desde que el segundo año clausuro eh sostenido una relación amorosa con Nagato, aunque todavía no tengo la confianza de llamarla por su nombre_

Kyon: casi no hay estrellas en el cielo, pronto el sol las esconderá con su luz

YUKI.N: sin embargo aunque no las veamos aun están ahí….. brillando….

_Nos quedamos observando las estrellas hasta que empezó a salir el sol, y comenzamos a contemplar como el cielo se iluminaba y la ciudad retomaba su energía cotidiana_

YUKI.N: ¿quieres un poco de te?

Kyon: me encantaría

_Bajamos al apartamento de Nagato, pero esta vez los ascensores estaban funcionando_

_Al entrar, me senté en la sala y disfrute de un relajante té de hiervas, su sabor era único como si los ángeles hubieran cosechado las hiervas con sus propias manos_

_Nagato ah mejorado mucho…._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que probé su té…..no tenia sabor_

_En aquel tiempo Haruhi apenas estaba involucrándome contra mi voluntad en este rollo de la brigada, Nagato me invito a pasar a su apartamento para contarme una historia descabellada que ni al caso le di importancia_

_Creí que era una broma, pero comprobé que todo eso era verdad, cuando casi pierdo mi vida a manos de Ryoko Asakura, de no ser por Nagato no estaría aquí, y honestamente espero que me cuide de Asakura ya que estará en la misma clase que yo… lo cual no deja de ponerme nervioso_

_Pero lo mejor será no darle tantas vueltas al asunto como los políticos de nuestros tiempos que ni al cabo de su periodo de gobierno han hecho algo útil a beneficio del pueblo_

Kyon: Nagato... tu té es el mejor que eh probado…

_Note que ya no estaba en la habitación… ¿Dónde se habrá ido?_

YUKI.N: veo….

_Nagato estaba acurrucada en mi pecho como un gatito recién nacido, al parecer todavía está algo cansada por haberse levantada tan temprano_

_No me di cuente en qué momento adopto esa posición sin siquiera percatarme de eso_

_Al parecer cada vez que divago pierdo el sentido del tiempo y de las cosas que me rodean_

Kyon: para serte sincero… sí que te vez muy tierna y linda cuando te acurrucas en mi

YUKI.N:…

_Nagato guardo silencio durante 5 minutos_

YUKI.N: gracias…...

_En el fondo sí que es tímida…._

_Lo que aumenta su encanto un 25%_

_Dejando eso de lado me deje caer al suelo mientras Nagato se acomodaba a un costado de mi_

_Me limite a abrazarla delicadamente_

_Nunca pensé que el piso fuera tan cómodo, debería probar dormir más a menudo en el suelo….._

_Estuvimos así un par de minutos antes de quedarme dormido….._

"_no me compares contigo"_

"_mi poder es mayor"_

"_nunca estarás a mi nivel"_

"_por que eres patético"_

_Me desperté bruscamente….._

_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

_Quizás no debería leer tantos mangas, por que empiezan a provocarme sueños raros_

_Ignorando el hecho de que tuve un sueño perturbador, mire mi reloj y note que eran las 11:00 am_

_Es raro que sin importar cuando duermas….. siempre te levantas más cansado de lo que estabas antes de irte a dormir_

_Frote mis ojos para despertarme un poco…._

_Me percate que Nagato aun seguía dormida en el suelo_

_Acomode su cabello que cubría su rostro, y me quede observándola un rato…_

_Cuando ella despertó, comenzamos con el programa de la cita…_

_¿no lo mencione antes?_

_Observar el cielo solo era la primera parte, ahora vamos por algo de comer_

_Justo en frente de la puerta el portero ya con sus años de experiencia me detuvo y me miro con desconfianza_

Portero: ¿Cómo entraste?

Kyon: ¿de qué habla?

Portero: deja de hacerte el tonto, desde que comenzó mi turno no te eh visto entrar

Kyon: ¿de qué habla?, entre por la puerta y lo salude

Portero: no intentes verme la cara de tonto

YUKI.N: el entro por la puerta, usted me hiso el favor de informar acerca de su presencia y su visita a mi apartamento

Portero: ….. ¿lo hice?

YUKI.N: si

Portero: perdón por el malentendido

Kyon: no se preocupe, quizás solo sea el estrés laboral

Portero: si….. estrés…. Quizás ya estoy viejo

_Después de dejarle al pobre hombre una crisis emocional con respecto a que está cursando la media edad, al cual compensare un día de estos, me dirigí junto con Nagato a la estación para buscar algún buen restaurante_

_Esa es la parte difícil…._

_Estos últimos días encontrar un restaurante donde comer junto con Nagato se ha vuelto una tarea casi imposible_

_Verán desde que Nagato y yo ganamos el cupón de "todo lo que pueda comer" en el concurso en el que Haruhi nos hizo participar a todos, humillándonos en televisión nacional…._

_El rumor del agujero negro que Nagato tiene en lugar de su estomago se ah difundido a lo largo de la cadena de restaurantes de la ciudad_

_En primer lugar, Nagato y yo estamos vetados de los especiales de "todo lo que pueda comer"_

_En algunos restaurantes estamos vetados de la entrada_

_En otros nos reciben como si fuéramos críticos culinarios de alta reputación y credibilidad_

_Si creen que estoy exagerando déjenme contarles una anécdota_

"_**FLASHBACK"**_

_(dos semanas antes)_

Kyon: Nagato… ¿Qué deseas comer?

YUKI.N: un batido de fresas y una hamburguesa pequeña acompañada con una rasión mediana de papas fritas

Kyon: pediré la orden...

YUKI.N:…

Kyon: disculpe…

Mecero: en que le puedo servir señor

Kyon: para mi pareja un batido de fresas y una hamburguesa pequeña acompañada con una rasión mediana de papas fritas y para mí una hamburguesa mediana y otro batido de fresas

Mecero: por supuesto, sale en 20 minutos

Kyon: puede tomarse todo el tiempo que desee, no estamos de afán

Mesero: gracias…...

_El mesero iba a retirarse para entregar la orden, pero luego miro fijamente a Nagato…..._

Mecero: no puede ser….. tu eres….

_De repente el mesero saco un boqui toqui y comenzó a hablar por el_

Mecero: ATENCION!, ATENCION! la "chica legendaria" y "Kyon" están en la mesa 4, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO….. repito….. ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO….

_¿Qué significa esto?_

_Porque se refirió a Nagato como la "chica legendaria" _

_Y porque no tengo un apodo similar en vez de mi estúpido apodo…. Valla que si se ah vuelto popular llamarme "Kyon"_

_Inmediatamente varios meseros en formación trajeron en bandejas de plata con todo tipo de platos exóticos y que se veía suculentos, los cuales pusieron al frente de Nagato como si fuera un diosa a la que tiene que alimentar_

_Cada vez que Nagato terminaba un plato de comida, uno nuevo era puesto en su mesa_

Kyon: ¿alguien me puede decir que está pasando?

Mesero: "la chica legendaria" esta en este simple restaurante, si le gustan la comida atraerá a muchos clientes

Kyon: ¿y es necesario exagerar con los comunicadores, la formación de servicio y la manera que la idolatran

Mesero: es un oportunidad única tenerla acá

Kyon: pero que tal si deja el restaurante en quiebra

Mesero: solo buscamos que le guste, luego la vetaremos junto contigo al menú "todo lo que puedas comer"

Kyon:….

Mesero: y su entrada a este local será limitada…..

Kyon:….

Mercero: por cierto aquí tienes tu orden

_No podía comer cómodamente….._

_En primer lugar, los meceros seguían sirviendo platos_

_En segundo, la mirada de las personas curiosas_

_Y tercero, los comentarios de estas_

Chica 1: esa es la tal "chica legendaria" de la que tanto hablan en los restaurantes

Chica 2: eh oído mucho de ella, se dice que casi dejo en quiebra un restaurante 5 estrellas

Chica 3: yo eh oído que es capaz de comerse un montaña de comida sin engordar

Chica 1: ¿Qué envidia?, yo necesito bajar de peso

_Valla que Nagato se ah vuelto popular estos días_

Chica 3: miren quien la está acompañando

Chica 1: es el novio de la "chica legendaria"

Chica 2: como sabes que están saliendo

Chica 1: siempre están juntos y un poco melosos

Chica 3: a mí me cuesta creer que ella este saliendo con ese tipo

_Los comentarios son molestos_

Chica 2: estoy de acuerdo, solo míralo…. ¿Cómo es que paso?

Chica 1: simple, se conocieron en ese concurso de canto, ellos 2 ganaron, supongo que así fue como comenzó su relación

Chica 3: ¿concurso de canto? Ya sé quien es…. Es "Kyon"

_Llamarme por mi apodo se está volviendo popular_

Chica 2: el que salió por la televisión

Chica 3: si ese mismo

Chica 2: si que era súper gracioso cantando, apuesto que gano por hacer reír al publico

Chica 1: si, en eso estas en lo cierto

Chica 3: tengo un video en mi celular, vamos a verlo

_Termine mi hamburguesa rápidamente y le dije a Nagato que fuéramos a caminar_

YUKI.N: deténganse todos

_Los meceros se quedaron paralizados, mientras el público veía facinado por lo que haría Nagato_

_Nagato levanto su pulgar hacia arriba, de repente los otros clientes comenzaron a pedir la mejor comida que tuviera el restaurante_

_Mientras los meceros celebraban y cantaban de alegría_

_Me fui rápidamente con Nagato para no tener que soportar los comentarios, aproveche ese tumulto para no pagar la cuenta_

_Pero lo que paso al día siguiente fue sorprendente…._

_Todos los canales de noticias locales y nacionales hablaban de la aprobación de Nagato respecto a aquel restaurante_

_El mundo se ah vuelto más loco que nunca_

_Y no por culpa Haruhi_

_Sino por Nagato y yo….._

_Yare yare…_

"_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**_

_Para poder comer tranquilos tuvimos que ponernos chaquetas, anteojos y lentes oscuros para tener unos momentos de paz_

_Después de comer algo rápido salimos a dar un paseo al parque_

_Todo lo que haría una paraje en una cita normal_

_La ultima parte de la cita era…. A que no adivinan…._

_La biblioteca_

_Mientras me sentaba en un silla para relajarme observaba el rostro de fascinación de Nagato al ver tantos libros…_

_Quizás yo estaría igual si esto fuera una biblioteca de solo manga…_

_Luego de estar un buen rato en la biblioteca fuimos directamente a la terraza del apartamento de Nagato otra vez para observar otra vez el cielo repleto de estrellas_

Kyon: sabes Nagato….. hay algo que me preocupa

YUKI.N: …

Kyon: me preocupa Asakura…

YUKI.N: sus datos se han reiniciado, no tiene de que preocuparte

Kyon: lo sé, pero aun así… no deja de ponerme nervioso

YUKI.N: eh tomado contramedidas…..

Kyon: ¿contramedidas?

YUKI.N: lo sabrás mañana

_Si Nagato dice que está bien…. Entonces está bien…._

_Me despedí de ella con un tierno beso y me dirigí a casa_

_Al salir del edificio un hombre encapuchado me llamo_

¿?: hey…. Kyon…. Aquí…ven aquí… es importante

_¿Quién es este hombre? Y ¿Cómo sabe cómo me llaman?_

_Y si sabe mucho de mi…. ¿Qué le costaba averiguar mi nombre?_

¿?: muévete…. No tengo mucho tiempo

Kyon: ¿Quién eres? y ¿que quieres?

¿?: que malo eres…. Ya olvidaste a tu amigo….

Kyon: ¿te conozco?

¿?: me olvidaste solo con el pasa de la vacaciones de fin de año…..

Kyon: quizás si te quitas la capucha, es posible que te reconozca

_El hombre solo se dejo ver media cara…. Pero con eso me bastaba para identificarlo_

Taniguchi adulto: ahora que ya me reconociste me escucharas…

Kyon: dime ¿Qué problema hay?

Taniguchi adulto: esta vez estoy bajo el efecto de la hipnosis, no te puedo decir mucho… pero cuídate las espaldas

Kyon: ¿cuidarme de quien?

Taniguchi adulto: _"información clasificada"_

Kyon: no me es de mucha ayuda

_De repente el Taniguchi adulto saco un arma extraña y se lanzo sobre mí, haciéndome caer de cara al cómodo asfalto_

Taniguchi adulto: CUIDADO!

_Una especia de rayo laser había pasado por encima de nosotros e impactado en un árbol_

_Atravesó el árbol en limpio_

_De no ser por la oportuna reacción de Taniguchi adulto es posible que ese laser hubiera atravesado mi cabeza_

Taniguchi adulto: CABRON…..

_Taniguchi adulto comenzó a disparar su arma laser hacia el atacante desconocido, pero era claro que estábamos en desventaja, ya que cambiaba su posición por lo que Taniguchi adulto disparaba al azar, quizás no solo era un atacante, sino varios de estos_

Taniguchi adulto: ni al caso, vámonos de aquí

_Taniguchi adulto tomo mi mano y me jalo, para indicarme que me levantara del piso y corriera_

_Los dos íbamos corriendo mientras nos disparaban, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que quería era volver a casa temprano_

_Al cabo de 30 minutos los perdimos o a lo mejor decidieron dejarnos en paz por el momento_

Kyon: ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Taniguchi adulto:_ "información clasificada"_

Kyon: no me estas ayudando mucho

Taniguchi adulto: supongo que tienes razón…

_Taniguchi adulto se quedo en silencio un rato, al parecer lo ofendí….._

Kyon: no quise insultarte, no te lo tomes en serio, de no ser por ti tendría un agujero en mi cabeza, gracias por eso

_De la nada puso su típica sonrisa babosa…._

Taniguchi adulto: no tienes que decirlo!... al fin y al cabo soy el héroe que salvo tu trasero

_No fue muy difícil recobrarle al ánimo… al parecer nunca va a madurar…_

Taniguchi adulto: supongo que has estado entrenando tus poderes con Nagato-san

_No eh entrenado con Nagato-san en todas las vacaciones…_

Taniguchi adulto: al ver que no me has respondido puedo suponer que aun no te has dedicado a comprender la naturaleza de tus poderes

Kyon: ¿Por qué es tan importante que domine mis poderes?

Taniguchi adulto: Al parecer no podre cubrirte siempre, me facilitaría las cosas si pudieras cuidarte solo, los viajeros del tiempo, los espers, y _la "Entidad para la Integración de la Información"_ hemos estado interceptando a tus atacantes mientras disfrutabas de tus vacaciones, pero al parecer están abriendo brechas en nuestras defensas y no podemos garantizartu seguridad

Kyon: la Haruhi de tu época ¿no puede hacer nada?

Taniguchi adulto: lo está haciendo, la Haruhi de mi plano temporal se ah vuelto más fuerte que la de tu plano temporal, y aun así le está costando mucho mantener al margen a los atacantes….

_¿Existe algo más poderoso que Haruhi?_

Taniguchi adulto: nos vemos Kyon…. No creo que el sujeto de antes ataque por ahora, te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa, ellos desconocen donde vives, así que estarás a salvo durante un tiempo

_Taniguchi salió corriendo del lugar, así que hice lo mismo y me dirigí a mi casa_

_Comí pan tostado antes de irme a dormir y me fui a mi cuarto ignorando las preguntas de mi molesta hermana sobre donde estuve todo el tiempo_

_Intente dormir, pero no puede, mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo_

_Un nuevo enemigo más poderoso que Haruhi…._

_Justo cuando pensé que tendría una vida libre de problemas que arriesguen mi vida_

_Pero esto es nuevo, no involucra a Haruhi, esto me preocupa_

_Lo mejor será dormir, mañana inician las clases_

_No creo que pase algo emocionante, el director dará su discurso para dar la bienvenida a los de primer año…_

_El primer año… aquellos tiempos en los que no tenía que preocuparme por mi futuro…ahora debo ir decidiendo una carrera_

_La brigada SOS seguirá sus actividades normalmente, a pesar de que tenga que estudiar para los exámenes finales, ya que no creo que ah Haruhi le importe si ingreso o no a una buena universidad, al fin y al cabo Haruhi es Haruhi_

_Y hablando de problemas, eso me recuerda que Ryoko Asakura, la misma que intento matarme estará en el mismo salón de clase, espero que las "contramedidas" de las que Nagato me comento, me sirvan de algo_

_Sin mencionar que debo tomar alguna clase de entrenamiento especial para manejar mis poderes, espero que sea como esas películas en las que el héroe se le ve entrenado durante 5 minutos y luego se vuelve mucho más fuerte y vence al villano, ojala las cosas sean así de simples….._


	3. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

_Un ruido ensordecedor perturba mi sueño_

_Nada más ni nada menos que mi molesto despertador_

_Con dificultad y torpeza me limito a apagarlo para seguir descansando en paz, pero enseguida viene el segundo despertador a perturbarme_

_Lamentablemente no lo puedo apagar…._

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun, levántate, llegaras tarde a tu primer día….

_Primer día de clase…_

_Con poco entusiasmo me levante, y me arregle para asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida del Instituto Norte_

_Salí de casa y monte mi bicicleta_

_Volviendo a la misma rutina_

_Subiendo la endemoniada colina_

_Una y otra vez…._

_Pero este año será mi última vez_

_A muchos les emociona terminar rápido el último año de instituto e iniciar sus estudios universitarios_

_Yo no tengo tanto afán por eso_

_No tengo una carrera en mente que desee estudiar_

_¿acaso me encariñe con el instituto?_

_¿Acaso me encariñe con subir está condenada colina?_

_Hoy estoy melancólico, hasta el punto que al llegar al instituto, no me fije si estaba merodeando por ahí el idiota de Taniguchi o Kunikida, o quizás algún miembro original de la BRIGADA SOS_

_Dejando eso de lado, mejor reviso la lista para saber en qué clase quede… veamos en que salón me asignaron…._

Kyon: ¿PERO QUE…?

Taniguchi: HOLA KYON!

Kyon: dime que significa esto

Taniguchi: me alegra que lo notaras… ¿Qué te parece?

Kyon: ¿tu hiciste esto?

Taniguchi: ¿Quién mas lo haría?

Kyon: idiota… me pregunto si alguna vez vas a madurar

_Para que pregunto si ya se la respuesta…. _

_Ya conozco su "yo" del futuro…. Seguirá igual de inmaduro…_

_Si se preguntan qué fue lo que me fastidio tanto es que el muy idiota pego un pedazo de papel en la lista encima de donde decía mi nombre…_

_El cual tenía escrito "Kyon"_

_Ignore a Taniguchi hasta que los profesores nos indicaron que pasáramos al gimnasio para el discurso del director…._

_No me pregunten que dijo…. No preste ni la mas mínima atención_

_Me dirigí a mi salón, me correspondió el 3-5, no me fije si había alguien que conocía en la lista, seguía algo molesto por la broma de Taniguchi_

_Con poco entusiasmo emprendí mi trayecto hacia el aula de clase_

_Para serles sinceros me hubiera gustado que las vacaciones hubieran durado un poco mas_

_Faltando un par de salones para entrar a clases sentí una patada en la espalda que me hizo caer de cara al suelo_

_Adivinen… ¿quien fue?_

Haruhi: Kyon….., que gusto verte, ¿apuesto que vas directo a clase?

_eso es obvio ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? O mejor dicho ¿Qué se trae entre manos?_

Haruhi: es una lástima que no nos hubiera tocado en la misma clase

Kyon: ¿Huh? ¿En qué clase fuiste asignada?

Haruhi: en la 3-1 junto con Koizumi

Kyon: es bueno que te haya tocado con alguien que compartes un apego emocional

Haruhi: supongo que tienes razón, aunque personalmente me hubiera gustado estar en la misma clase que Asakura

_¿tenias que recordarme que yo estaré en la misma clase que ella?_

Kyon: ¿Asakura?

Haruhi: hace un año que me entere que todo el tiempo era un alíen, y ya eh tenido contacto con ella varias veces

Kyon: ¿entonces sabes que intento matarme en una ocasión?

Haruhi: por supuesto…., además yo fui quien le dio la idea de que arreglara las cosas para que estuviera en tu misma clase

_¿Qué acabo de decir?, _

_Haruhi es la culpable de que una asesina Psicópata este en la misma clase que yo_

_¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? _

_Sabiendo que ella intento matarme_

Kyon: ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO?

Haruhi: porque sería divertido para ti

Kyon: ¿divertido?

_¿Cómo puede alguien ver eso como algo divertido?_

_En cualquier momento Asakura sacara un cuchillo de la nada y podría matarme _

Kyon: ¿se puede saber que la ves de divertido a eso?

Haruhi: no es obvio, que alguien que intento matarte haya vuelto a la vida y estén en la misma clase, sabiendo que en cualquier momento te puede cortar el cuello, ¿acaso no te parece emocionante eso?

_¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta? Hacer que una Psicópata se siente en la misma clase que yo!_

_Iba a cuestionar su razonamiento, pero el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó y tuvimos que dejar la charla a medias, lo cual fue bueno para mí, de lo contrario tendría que seguir oyendo las estupideces _

_Me pregunto cómo funcionara su mente, apuesto que ganaría un premio nobel si escribiera el libro "el razonamiento de Haruhi suzumiya" o quizás si escribiera una serie de novelas ligeras sobre ella, relatando mis experiencias, apuesto a que ganaría mucho dinero, incluso lanzarían un anime… soy un genio, pero eso de escribir no va conmigo_

_Al entrar a clase, note que el profesor del aula no había llegado, supongo que se retraso un poco, es el primer día de clases y lo mejor no es esforzarse demasiado_

¿?: Kyon-kun…... tiempo sin verte

_Al oír esas palabras sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo…_

_Aquella voz pasiva y carismática pertenecía nada más ni nada menos a…_

Kyon: hola… Asakura, ¿como te trata la vida?

Asakura: ¿te siente bien? Estas pálido y sudando

Kyon: estoy bien, no me pasa nada

_Excepto que estoy sufriendo un horrible miedo a que me cortes la garganta si bajo la guardia…._

Asakura: si tu lo dices supongo que no hay problema

_No me senté hasta que Asakura tomara asiento primero, para poder sentarme lo más lejos posible de ella_

_Al cabo de 15 minutos llego el maestro, adivinen... ¿quien es?_

_Nada más ni nada menos que OKABE-SENSEI, eso explica el retraso_

_El mismo que le correspondió la clase 1-5 mi primer año en el instituto, para ser honesto no me lo esperaba verlo acá, esto me pone un tanto nostálgico_

Okabe-sensei: supongo que ya se conocen todos, y si no, ya tendrán tiempo a la hora del almuerzo, estoy un tanto retrasado así que saltaremos la presentación de cada uno de ustedes y tomare lista rápidamente

_No preste atención si mi alrededor había alguien que conociera o con quien entablar una conversación, seguía divagando respecto a lo que me paso la noche anterior _

_¿Quién era el tipo que nos ataco a Taniguchi adulto y a mí?_

_¿Por qué soy su objetivo principal?_

_¿que gana con matarme?_

_Hubiera seguido así un largo rato, pero oí algo que me dejo atónico_

Okabe-sensei: Kyon…..

Kyon: presen….

_¿Cómo me acabo de llamar?_

Kyon: ESPERE ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE

Okabe: eso ya lo sé, pero así te decían todos en el primer año, así que decidí poner tu apodo en la lista en lugar de tu nombre, es algo mas practico, además Taniguchi fue el que me dio la idea, si no te molesta comenzare a llamarte "Kyon", y ya que el registro de tu apodo esta en el sistema escolar, agradecería si pusieras "Kyon" en tus exámenes, proyectos y firmas a partir de ahora ¿entendido?

_Todos en el aula de clases comenzaron a mirarme, algunos comentaban a mis espaldas y se reían, ya es oficial este año tampoco tendré nombre_

Kyon: si…. Más claro que le agua no puede estar

Okabe-sensei: ¿algún problema?

_Claro que sí!_

_Se supone que eres un adulto, no debería sucumbir ante ideas estúpidas de cualquier idiota_

Kyon: ningún problema todo en orden

Okabe-sensei: ya que todo está en orden, terminemos de tomar asistencia y asignar los puestos

_Después de que Okabe-sensei_ _terminara de tomar asistencia, la cual ni me fije quienes estaba a mi alrededor debido a que estaba pensando como asesinar a ese idiota de Taniguchi , me asignaron un puesto al lado de la venta, casualmente era la misma posición que tenía en mi salón de primer año…._

_Pero mi pensamientos nostálgicos fueron interrumpidos cuando oí una voz penetrante que me llena de terror_

Asakura: que conveniente, me toco justo detrás de tuyo….

Kyon: ….

Asakura: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Preferirías que me sentara en otro puesto más alejado de ti?

_Siiiii, si es posible vete a Canadá y quédate allá_

Kyon: para nada, me gusta mucho la idea que te sientes justo detrás mío

Asakura: veo…. Me alegra mucho que pienses así…

_Justo cuando pensé que nada podía salvarme de esta muerte preanunciada, mi ángel de la guarda se sentó justo delante mío…._

_Nagato…_

Kyon: Nagato… también estas en esta clase, me alegra mucho…

YUKI.N: veo…

_La inexpresiva alíen se sentó justo delante mío en silencio_

_Apuesto que esa era la contramedida contra Asakura, supongo que ya me puedo despreocupar…._

_Después de que Okabe-sensei terminare de asignar los puestos, se designo el cargo de delegado de la clase_

_Asakura fue asignada como delegada de la clase, lo cual me trae recuerdos del primer año otra vez…._

_Ahora que lo pienso todo me trae recuerdos nostálgicos del primer año…._

_Después de eso las clases iniciaron común y corriente, puse mucha atención en clase_

_No porque me interesara ingresar a una buena universidad, sino porque necesitaba distraerme del miedo de que Asakura me asesinara en cualquier momento, a lo mejor le puedo sacar provecho a eso_

_Las clases terminaron rápidamente…._

_la hora del almuerzo acababa de iniciar_

_Iba a dirigirme a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer, ya que olvide mi "bento" en casa, pero algo me sujeto del brazo , era Asakura_

Asakura: ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?

Kyon: olvide mi almuerzo, voy a comprar algo

Asakura: no te preocupes, Nagato-san te preparo algo de comer, te lo hizo con mucho amor

Kyon: Nagato…. ¿en verdad fuiste tú?

YUKI.N: si

Kyon: no tenias que molestare, pero

Asakura: deja de ser tan cordial y prueba un poco

_Me limite a obedecer, y probé un poco, estaba delicioso_

Kyon: está muy bueno… gracias por haberte tomado tantas molestias por mi

YUKI.N:…. No fue nada, al fin y al cabo… te considero un persona muy especial para mí, y personalmente no quiero que ningún factor hostil te perjudique

Kyon: gracias, la próxima vez podrías decir un….. "te quiero" o si prefieres un…. "te amo"

_La inexpresiva alíen se quedo en silencio un rato antes de responderme_

YUKI.N: lo tendré en cuenta

Asakura: valla que ustedes son una pareja muy peculiar, me pregunto ¿como funciona su relación?

Kyon: no es gran cosa, somos como una pareja común y corriente

Asakura: deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor, los comentarios dicen lo contrario

Kyon: ¿comentarios?

Asakura: olvidemos eso, hablemos de algo más serio

Kyon: ….

Asakura: tu vida corre peligro

Kyon: ¿disculpa?

YUKI.N: la "_Entidad para la Integración de la Información", _ha detectado 4 entes hostiles que van tras de ti, desconocemos sus verdaderas intenciones, pero es muy probable que gracias a esto tu vida corra peligro, 1 de esos 4 entes no es una gran amenaza, 2 de los 4 son de amenaza media pero el cuarto ente es lo que tiene preocupada a la "_Entidad para la Integración de la Información", _este ultimo ente representa un gran peligro, no solo para la "_Entidad para la Integración de la Información" _si no también para todo el universo

Kyon: …..

Asakura: por lo tanto, debemos trabajar en despertar tu poder, no podemos protegerte todo el tiempo, por eso arreglamos los programas de información para estar juntos en la misma clase y la posición de los puestos para poder garantizar tu supervivencia, aunque personalmente no me preocupo mucho por eso, ya que sigo sin entender el concepto de muerte de las formas de vida orgánicas

_Me gustaría vivir sin sufrir tantos cambios repentinos en mi vida ya que de continuar así, terminare buscando con ansia una cuerda para colgarme_

Kyon: déjenme ver si entendí, hay unos tipos malos que quieren matarme, y desconocen quienes son, solo saben que representan un gran peligro no solo para el mundo si no para la _"entidad del no se qué" _y el universo_, _y por alguna extraña razón estoy involucrado en todo este asunto, y personalmente no quiero saber el por qué, solo quiero salir de este enrollo rápido

Asakura: entiendes rápido

Kyon: por cierto…... te voy explicar el concepto de muerte para nosotros las formas de vida orgánicas

Asakura: ¿explicarme?...

Kyon: es como si compraras una caja de crayones y al abrirlos todos estuvieran rotos

Asakura: ASI DE TERRIBLE! Te juro que no tenía idea, de haber sabido eso no hubiera intentando matarte, perdóname, no sabía lo terrible que era

_La verdad bromeaba con lo de la caja de crayones….._

_Pero al ver que está totalmente atónica, pálida y las lagrimas comienzan asomarse por sus ojos, supongo que ya entendió…._

Kyon: cálmate, no es para tanto, ya todo quedo en el pasado…..

Asakura: gracias Kyon-kun…

Kyon: yare yare

_Después de traumar a Asakura con la metáfora de los crayones, que para serles sinceros no se qué relación tiene con la muerte, me dedique a terminar mi almuerzo en silencio_

_Las clases de la tarde pasaron volando, cuando me iba a disponer a retirarme a casa, alguien sujeto mi manga_

_Nagato…_

YUKI.N: Suzumiya Haruhi ah solicitado nuestra presencia como parte de los 5 miembros principales de la brigada

Kyon: los clubs ni siquiera han abierto

YUKI.N: Suzumiya Haruhi no cree que eso sea un inconveniente a considerar

_Con pocas ganas obedecí, pensé que tendría un inicio de año tranquilo, pero ya iniciamos con las actividades del club_

_Me pregunto ¿Quién lidiara con la mayor parte de las tareas de dichas actividades? _

_Les apuesto todo mis ahorros que seré yo, el que tendrá que lidiar con eso_

_Lo único bueno que me ah pasado es que no estoy en la misma clase que Haruhi_

_Al llegar al salón de literatura…. _

_Donde la brigada había iniciado…. Ya no estaba el letrero que decía "club de literatura", ahora decía "sala de juntas de los 5 miembros principales de la BRIGADA SOS"_

_¿Cómo rayos hizo Haruhi para que le aprobaran eso?_

_A lo mejor chantajeo a los miembros del consejo escolar…._

_Al entrar vi que a alguien vestida como secretaria, cabello pelirrojo, casi tan alta como yo y unas proporciones enormes….. _

_Creía que Estaba soñando….._

Kyon: Asahina-san…..

Mikuru: tiempo sin verte Kyon-kun

_Indudablemente era Asahina-san, había cambiado un poco, estaba en un punto intermedio entre la Asahina-san que conocí en primer año, y la Asahina-san del futuro_

_Su tono de voz había cambiado un poco, su rostro tenia algunos rasgos faciales diferentes, parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros, y sus pechos crecieron un 10%_

_Estoy seguro que dentro de un par de años más, será la Asahina-san adulta que conocí en primer año_

Kyon: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿acaso no te graduaste?

Mikuru: claro que me gradué, pero es una prioridad mantener contacto con Suzumiya-san, no tengo que preocuparme por mi formación universitaria, debido a que yo tuve que pasar por una formación universitaria más avanzada que la de tu época

Kyon: que bueno… no me parecería bueno que descuidaras tus estudios para atender los caprichos de Haruhi

Mikuru: no has cambiado nada, siéntate, te preparare té…..

Kyon: gracias…, casi lo olvido, Nagato ¿también quieres un poco de té?

YUKI.N:….. me gustaría

Mikuru: no tardare, tomen asiento y relájense un poco

_Esto es tan nostálgico, el mismo escenario al que estaba acostumbrado, al mirar hacia la ventana vi a Nagato sentada en su pose habitual, la misma que cuando la conocí….._

_Valla que empiezo a extrañar esos tiempos_

_al rato Asahina-san sirvió el té, al servir la tasa de Nagato, note que se sentía incomoda, justo como lo había dicho su yo del futuro, a pesar de haber estado con ella mucho tiempo, aun no se acostumbra a estar con ella_

_al cabo de 30 minutos llego la egocéntrica líder de la brigada_

Haruhi: perdonen la tardanza….

_Justo detrás de ella estaba Koizumi con unas carpetas_

Koizumi: buenas tardes a todos…. Lamento la demora

Haruhi: basta de disculpas, solo les pedí que vinieran para entregarles este cronograma de actividades

Kyon: ¿eso es todo?

Haruhi: no todo, quería informales que mañana nos reuniremos en el gimnasio con los demás miembros de la brigada, Kyon necesito que ayudes a Koizumi con la organización de las actividades recreativas, bueno me retiro…

Koizumi: les dejo las hojas con los programas de actividades, me retiro

La pareja salió de la sala del club rápidamente, me hicieron perder el tiempo….

Kyon: perfectamente podía habernos dicho eso durante el almuerzo

Mikuru: a lo mejor Suzumiya-san quiso reintegrarte de nuevo a la brigada, que contemplaras otra vez tu entorno como miembro de la brigada, al fin y al cabo te retiraste de la brigada durante el segundo año, y no te volviste a unir, si no al final del segundo año, ¿no te parece agradable recrear aquellos bellos días?

Kyon: supongo que si

Mikuru: nos vemos Kyon-kun, ten mucho cuidado

_Esa última palabra me dejo pasmado, ¿acaso también sabe algo de los 4 sujetos que intentan matarme, lo más probable es que esos 4 tengan algo que ver con el ataque que recibimos Taniguchi adulto y yo_

Kyon: Nagato…. Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa

Asakura: me temo que eso no será posible

_Imagínense el miedo que me provoco al oír esa voz a mis espaldas, pensé que iba a enterrarme un cuchillo por la forma que lo dijo_

Kyon: ASAKURA! Me asustaste, no te vulvas a aparecer por detrás de esa manera

Asakura: lo siento, eres fácil de asustar, dejando eso de lado, demos inicio a tu entrenamiento

Kyon: ¿entrenamiento?

YUKI.N: debemos despertar tus poderes, para que te puedas defender de los entes hostiles, no podemos garantizar tu seguridad por siempre "cuando llegue la crisis, tu serás el primero", por eso debemos despertar tus poderes lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo puedan atacar, lo mas recomendable es estar preparados

Kyon: comencemos, entre más pronto termine esta locura más pronto podre descansar de todo esto

Asakura: yo seré tu oponente

Me asuste mucho cuando ella dijo eso, y me asuste mas cuando saco un cuchillo y lo poso sobre su rostro

Asakura: se que nos divertiremos juntos… (risita picara)


	4. CUANDO LA MUERTE MERODEA

CUANDO LA MUERTE MERODEA

Mikuru: nos vemos Kyon-kun, ten mucho cuidado

_Esa última palabra me dejo pasmado, ¿acaso también sabe algo de los 4 sujetos que intentan matarme, lo más probable es que esos 4 tengan algo que ver con el ataque que recibimos Taniguchi adulto y yo_

Kyon: Nagato…. Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa

Asakura: me temo que eso no será posible

_Imagínense el miedo que me provoco al oír esa voz a mis espaldas, pensé que iba a enterrarme un cuchillo por la forma que lo dijo_

Kyon: ASAKURA! Me asustaste, no te vulvas a aparecer por detrás de esa manera

Asakura: lo siento, eres fácil de asustar, dejando eso de lado, demos inicio a tu entrenamiento

Kyon: ¿entrenamiento?

YUKI.N: debemos despertar tus poderes, para que te puedas defender de los entes hostiles, no podemos garantizar tu seguridad por siempre "cuando llegue la crisis, tú serás el primero", por eso debemos despertar tus poderes lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo puedan atacar, lo más recomendable es estar preparados

Kyon: comencemos, entre más pronto termine esta locura más pronto podre descansar de todo esto

Asakura: yo seré tu oponente

_Me asuste mucho cuando ella dijo eso, y me asuste mas cuando saco un cuchillo y lo poso sobre su rostro_

Asakura: se que nos divertiremos juntos… (risita picara)

Kyon: creo que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana

Asakura: claro que no podemos, entre más pronto desarrolles tus poderes mejor

Kyon: no te discuto eso, que te parece si iniciamos con el nivel "0"

Asakura: no te preocupes, no seré tan ruda contigo

Kyon: nivel "0"

Asakura: iniciemos la alteración de datos de la habitación para iniciar tu entrenamiento

Kyon: nivel "0"

_Si les parece algo raro que diga todo el tiempo nivel "0", es porque quiero asegurarme que Asakura no se lo tome enserio_

Asakura: cargando programa de alteración de los datos…

YUKI.N: levantado programa protector de datos…

Asakura: configurando el programa de emergencia…..

YUKI.N: preparando contramedidas de emergencia…..

_Después de que terminaron de decir todas esas cosas raras, una arena brillante desintegro todo a mi alrededor llevándome a un paisaje con un sol que emanaba un horrible calor y un paisaje lleno de arboles y rocas, troncos tirados en el suelo, y un enorme rio que pasaba por la mitad del paisaje_

_Hubiera seguido contemplando aquel paisaje, pero el grito de Asakura me devolvió a la realidad_

Asakura: Kyon-kun!, vamos a iniciar, avísame cuando estés listo

_Asakura estaba al otro lado del gran rio, así que aproveche y me hice mas para atrás para tomar mayor distancia, si hay algo de lo que no puedo dudar es que Asakura no será suave conmigo_

Kyon: ESTOY LISTO!

_Justo cuando termine de decir eso, Asakura apareció enfrente mío suspendida en el aire por unos segundos….._

_Estaba tan aterrado, que no podía moverme_

Asakura: comencemos…..

Kyon: nivel "0"

_Asakura me pego una patada en el aire, que me dio en el estomago y me mando a volar mas allá de 5 metros, porque mientras agonizaba note como me desplazaba por el aire gracias a esa patada, hubiera seguido volando un buen tramo pero Asakura apareció arriba mío _

Asakura: ¿Qué pasa? ¿no estabas listo? (risita picara)

Kyon: ni, ni, ni.…... nivel "0"

_Asakura seguía sonriendo mientras seguíamos suspendidos en el aire_

_Pensé que iba a tomar las cosas con más calma al notar que se había sobrepasado, pero…_

_Me tomo del rostro y me estrello contra el suelo, sentí un horrible dolor en el costado derecho de mi cara, me restregó sin piedad mi cara contra la tierra _

_al abrir los ojos note que estaba acostado sobre la tierra, mire mas a mi entorno y note que había un camino de sangre, estaba acostado sobre aquel camino_

_¿adivinen de quien es la sangra?_

_La sangre es mía, toque mi costado de la cara derecho y al ver mi mano estaba repleta de sangre_

_Agradezco que no haya un espejo, porque estoy seguro que al ver como estoy ahora quedaría atónico, no tengo idea de la gravedad del daño, o que tan mal se ve, pero prefiero no saber nada de eso al respecto_

Asakura: ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

_Al oír esa vos quede paralizado pensé que iba a seguir rematándome sin piedad_

Asakura: ¿quizás me sobrepase un poco?

_Pensé que toda esa pesadilla había terminado, ya que Asakura comprendió que no estoy listo para una batalla de ese nivel_

_Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando note que de repente aquel sol que emanaba un gran calor se apagaba de repente_

_Al principio pensé que había vuelto al instituto, pero note que seguía en el mismo lugar, me levante un poco y note que Asakura estaba sonriendo_

_por pura casualidad mire al cielo y quede sorprendido_

_Estaba apagado, un color negro absoluto, me quede contemplando aquel paisaje macabro que solo podía ser visto en películas de ficción, solo que esto no es una de estas películas, es la realidad, al menos eso creo_

_Note que aquel cielo estaba cayendo hacia a mi o algo así, al mirar más detalladamente note que el cielo no estaba negro sino que era una lluvia de muchas lanzas que venían a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba_

_Mire de golpe a Asakura la cual soltó una pequeña risita_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces Salí corriendo desesperadamente como si un volcán acabara de hacer erupción justa detrás mío_

_No sabía que tanto tenía que correr para no estar en el radio de impacto de las lanzas asesinas o donde refugiarme de estas_

_Me limite a seguir corriendo….._

_Al mirar hacia atrás mientras corría note que las lanzas estaban llegando al suelo de manera sucesiva, y se estaban acercando a mi posición_

_Utilizando lo que aprendí en la única clase de física que no me dormí, deduje que las lanzas impactarían en menos de 30 segundos_

_Pensé que estaba perdido porque calcule que las lanzas cubrían un radio de aproximadamente un kilometro_

_Ne percate que a pocos metros de mi, había un pequeño precipicio de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, sin pensarlo 2 veces salte y al caer sobre mis pies sentí un horrible dolor, pero ignorando eso me pegue a la pared de tierra del precipicio ya que para mi fortuna tenia forma ovalada_

_Cerré mis ojos, en medio de la oscuridad escuchaba como las lanzas caían sobre la tierra_

_No abrí los ojos hasta que deje oír el sonido en seco de las lanzas clavándose en la tierra, pero lo que vi me dejo sin aliento y trastornado_

_Asakura estaba justo enfrente mío con una lanza en la mano_

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la enterró en mi hombro derecho _

Kyon: AAAH!...

Asakura: debo admitir que tienes talento nato para huir y evadir situaciones difíciles, pero aun así no podrás escapar de los entes hostiles, quizás si mejoras tu huida y eres más atento con lo que te rodea quizás tengas una posibilidad

_Asakura todavía sostenía la lanza con mi hombro empalado a esta, me lleve mi mano izquierda a la herida, la puse de manera cóncava para recoger la sangre que brotaba de mi herida_

Asakura: ¿qué pasa? ¿por una herida como esa te vas a quedar petrificado frente a tu oponente?, ellos no te darán tiempo para recuperarte, debes ser más rápido y…

_Justo en ese momento lance mi sangre que había recogido con mi mano_

_Asakura no se esperaba esta reacción, así que le cayó directamente en los ojos, empapándole también toda la cara con mi sangre, dándole una apariencia macabra_

Asakura: excelente movimiento, pero no necesito verte para…

_En ese momento golpee a Asakura en el rostro haciéndola caer boca arriba en el suelo, está todavía no podía ver del todo bien debido a mi sangre en sus ojos, pero note que sonrió_

Asakura: buena combinación de técnica, me siegas para poder contraatacar después

_Imagínense que figura tan aterradora seria ver a Asakura con su típica sonrisa y su cara repleta de sangre_

_Pero ignore tal figura aterradora y me saque rápidamente la lanza del brazo, soportando el terrible dolor que sentía al hacerlo_

Kyon: MI BRAZO! …. AAAAHH!...

Asakura: sabes…. No deberías quejarte por tu simple brazo, no olvides que…

_Lo que hice a continuación fue instintivo, con mi brazo izquierdo, el que aun seguía intacto tome la lanza y se la enterré hasta la mitad de esta en el abdomen de Asakura, que aun seguía en el suelo_

_Asakura abrió mucho los ojos y su sonrisa se borro del rostro_

_La sangre salía de su abdomen y de su boca, su rostro se puso pálido y quedo petrificada_

_Pensé que la había matado…._

Kyon: no teníamos por qué haber llegado a eso

_Estaba confiado que había terminado, pero una risita me borro la tranquilidad de golpe, como si te graduaras y ganaras una beca y al rato descubres que el mundo se acabara en los próximos 5 segundos_

Asakura: con ese movimiento hubieras podido acabar con un humano, pero no se te olvide que tus oponentes superan los límites humanos

_SOY UN IDIOTA!, se me olvido que Asakura es un alíen y no puede morir tan fácil_

_Gire lentamente mi cabeza y vi que Asakura seguía en el suelo empalada por mi lanza_

_Se estaba frotando los ojos, levanto solo la cabeza y me miro fijamente_

Asakura: con un movimiento así ganarías mucho tiempo en tu huida, pero terminarías enfadando a tu oponente, lo cual en tus condiciones actuales no sería bueno, y personalmente, me siento muy molesta

_Después de que Asakura dijera eso, Salí corriendo lejos de ahí, escale rápidamente el pequeño precipicio_

_Salí corriendo hacia el rio procurando no tropezar con las lanzas que estaban enterradas en el suelo debido a la lluvia de lanzas provocada anteriormente por Asakura_

_Miraba constantemente hacia atrás, por si Asakura se había liberado de la lanza en su estomago_

_A pocos metros del rio mire otra vez hacia atrás a ver si Asakura estaba cerca, y al girar mi cabeza para ver al frente…_

_Estaba justo en frente de mi_

_Intente frenar y correr hacia el otro sentido, pero esta me tomo del cuello con un mano y me elevo del suelo_

Asakura: ¿no te había dicho que te fijaras bien en tu entorno?

_Rápidamente me aplasto contra el suelo y note que su abdomen aun tenia la lanza que le había enterrado_

Asakura: veo que notaste que aun tengo la lanza, que tal si te la devuelvo

_Asakura puso una sonrisa, y se saco la lanza del estomago, haciendo que su sangre cayera sobre mi rostro, me miro fijamente y la lanzo contra mi pecho_

_Dicen que cuando vas morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos_

_Es cierto, veo mi vida pasar_

_Mi infancia, mis días en primaria_

_Aquellos días en secundarias,_

_Las personas que conocí en aquel entonces_

_Papá_

_Mamá_

_Mi pequeña e irritante hermanita _

_Kunikida, siempre te gustaba difundir rumores que me gustaban las chicas raras_

_Taniguchi, mi irritante e inmaduro colega_

_Nakagawa, un conocido de la secundaria, según lo último que escuche de el después de entrar al instituto norte fue que se convirtió en un gran jugador de rugby_

_Koizumi_

_La bella Asahina-san_

_Tsuruya_

_Haruhi_

_Sasaki…. Sasaki… Sasaki….., mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, por ella fue que Kunikida creyó que me gustaban las chicas raras, y el idiota de Taniguchi difundió el rumor que estábamos saliendo, recuerdo que siempre salía con extrañas reflexiones filosóficas, ella era como Haruhi, una persona egocéntrica, aunque era más tranquila y no se la pasaba extorsionando a la gente como lo hace Haruhi _

_Es de mal gusto que la haya olvidado todo este tiempo, y la recuerde justo cuando una lanza me va atravesar_

_Pero no quiero morir ahora, no quiero, que será de mi relación con Nagato o mejor debería decir Yu… Yu…. Yu…_

_No me siento bien llamándola por su nombre_

_Adiós….._

_Lo siento, no pude hacer gran cosa frente a Asakura_

_La lanza se acerca a mi lentamente y se detiene….._

_El segundo en el que todo se detiene antes de dejar de respirar_

_Pero ahora que lo pienso lleva buen rato suspendida_

_Mire hacia arriba y note que Asakura estaba con los ojos muy abiertos_

_Aproveche la oportunidad para arrastrarme lejos de ella, ¿Qué será lo que la paralizo?, en definitiva no lo hice yo, por que no parece estar congelada o algo así_

_Ya que mi poder deriva del hielo_

Asakura: debemos dejar así por hoy

Kyon: ¿por hoy?

Asakura: las fuerzas de elite de la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información, _están presentes

YUKI.N: interrumpiendo enlaces de información, reintegrando enlaces originales de los datos

_Después de que Nagato terminara de recitar todo eso, una arena brillante cubrió todo el lugar y regresamos al salón del club de literatura_

_La sangre en el rostro de Asakura ya no estaba, y su lanza se había desintegrado_

_Gracias a Dios_

_Note que mi hombro ya no estaba herido, y me lleve lentamente mi mano al costado de mi cara que había sido lijada contra el suelo, efectivamente mi cara está bien…._

_Ya no tengo heridas en mi cuerpo, nunca dejo de sorprenderme de las habilidades de Nagato_

Asakura: debemos investigar que hacen aquí las fuerzas de elite, si la _Entidad para la Integración de la Información _los ah enviado, eso no puede significar nada bueno

YUKI.N: …... vamos…..…

_Seguí a las interfaces humanoides hasta las puertas del instituto_

_Encontramos a los mismo 5 jóvenes que pelearon contra Nagato cuando estaban bajo el control mental de Haruhi_

Joven 1: HOLA KYON!

_¿acaso no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?_

Kyon: hola…. Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Joven 4: nada importante solo vinimos a petición de Suzumiya-san

Joven 3: dijo que la esperáramos acá

Kyon: ¿acaso no tiene algo más importante que hacer, en vez de perder el tiempo en los caprichos de Haruhi?

Joven 1: no ah pasado nada relevante, así que teníamos tiempo libre

Haruhi: HOLA A TODOS! Perdón por el retraso

Joven 2: no te preocupes, no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando

Joven 1: ¿Qué era eso importante que tenias que decirnos?

Haruhi: 2 cosas de suma importancia

Kyon: ¿se puede saber que son esas cosas de suma importancia?

Haruhi: la primera es que quiero que cambien el estilo de entrenamiento, eso de meditar todos los días para controlar mis poderes no va conmigo

_Ahora que lo recuerdo Haruhi también tiene su entrenamiento personalizado, pero que mal agradecida, a mi me gustaría que meditar fuera mi entrenamiento_

Joven 1: lo siento, pero debes ser así

Haruhi: como que debe ser así

Joven 1: ya que eres un ente de gran poder no podemos sacar de golpe todo tu poder, las consecuencias serian catastróficas, por eso necesitamos que tengas un dominio de este

Haruhi: pero llevo todo un año con eso, no puedes cambiarle el programa

Joven 1: dentro de un par de semanas iniciaremos con el estilo de combate

Haruhi: me gustaría que fuera ahora mismo, pero no me quejo, ya espere un año, supongo que un par de semanas no me mataran

Joven 3: así se habla….. sigue adelante con tu entrenamiento

Joven 5: que sería lo segundo importante

Haruhi: antes de decírselos quiero que me digan sus rangos, ¿Quién de ustedes manda y todo eso?

Joven 1: soy el líder

Joven 2: soy el segundo al mando, especialista en ofensiva

Joven 3: soy el que sigue, me encargo del manejo de las tropas y su organización

Joven 4: soy el estratega

Joven 5: soy el novato, llevo apenas unas cuantas décadas

Haruhi: entonces lo enumerare de 1 a 5 según sus rangos, o sea que ahora son 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5

-4-: tenemos nombre, no hay necesidad que nos llames por números

Haruhi: lo sé pero sus nombres siempre los olvido y son impronunciables

-5-: es de mal gusto llamar a los demás por apodos, y no por sus nombre

Kyon: siempre eh dicho eso, debe sentirse horrible que te llamen por un entupido apodo, que en lugar de tu nombre

-5-: es horrible

Kyon: pero créeme te acostumbraras con el tiempo

-1-: ¿eso era todo?

Haruhi: si, eso era todo, me retiro, nos vemos luego tengo que volver a casa

_Haruhi se retiro dando saltos en el camino como una niña de primaria…._

_Cuando desapareció de mi vista, el ambiente cómico y agradable del lugar se esfumo_

-3-: ya se ah ido….

-1-: apuesto que saben porque estamos aquí

Asakura: si, ya me hice una idea al respecto de la situación

YUKI.N:….

Kyon: ¿no era por capricho de Haruhi?

-1-: estamos en una situación critica

Asakura: ¿que tanto?

-5-: los 4 entes hostiles estan en esta ciudad

Asakura: fue más rápido de lo esperado

-4-: debemos preparar la ofensiva, pueden atacar en cualquier momento

-2-: supongo que ya te has estado preparando

Kyon: no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pero, ¿Por qué este asunto gira alrededor mío?

-1-: la verdad creemos que buscan desestabilizar a Suzumiya-san, es lo más racional ya que eres el único vinculo que ellos pueden tomar provecho

Asakura: seguiremos con el entrenamiento para que pueda darle frente a los entes o al menos para que pueda huir de estos

-1-: supongo que aquí tienen todo bajo control, me retiro, lo dejo en tus manos

_Las interfaces de elite de esa súper entidad de quien sabe que, se alejaron caminando_

_Nagato, Asakura y yo, nos quedamos mirándolos hasta que los perdimos de vista_

Asakura: estamos en una situación crítica, deberías ir a dormir, mañana después de las actividad de la brigada SOS, continuaremos con tu entrenamiento

Kyon: ¿no vienes con nosotros?

Asakura: soy la delegada de la clase, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

_Emprendí mi camino a casa junto con Nagato, la cual como de costumbre siempre permanecía en silencio, así que decidí empezar una conversación, con el objetivo de reclamarle la conducta psicópata de Asakura durante el entrenamiento de hoy_

Kyon: ¿era necesario que Asakura fuera tan ruda conmigo?

YUKI.N:…

Kyon: podría haber muerto

YUKI.N:…..

Kyon: ¿acaso eso no te preocupa?

YUKI.N: …. No

Kyon: QUE!, acaso yo no te importo, Asakura por poco me mata, de no ser porque los soldados de elite de esa tal entidad que supervisa la galaxia, estaría muerto

YUKI.N: ….. no hubieras muerto

Kyon: ¿Huh?

YUKI.N: yo creo en ti

_Ese último comentario me dejo sin palabras…._

_Nagato me ama hasta el punto que cree que puedo hacer lo que sea, eso es algo nuevo, y muy tierno viniendo de ella, pero creo que no debería ilusionarse demasiado_

Kyon: ¿creo que me estas sobreestimando?

YUKI.N: … no lo hago

Kyon: solo soy una persona casi normal, quizás tenga algunos poderes fuera de lo común, pero ni sé como utilizarlos, y aunque lo supiera, no sería capaz de hacer gran cosa en este conflicto

YUKI.N: eres una persona especial para mi…. sé que puedes hacer cosas indeterminadas de gran escala

Kyon: entiendo, intenta decir la próxima vez un "Te amo"

YUKI.N: lo tendré en cuenta

_Al rato nos separamos para ir a nuestros hogares, a pocos minutos de casmino para llegar a mi casa, me encontré a alguien conocido_

_Taniguchi… adulto_

Taniguchi Adulto: hola Kyon

Kyon: hola…. ¿hay algún problema?

Taniguchi adulto: para nada, solo vine a saludar

Kyon: no te hagas el idiota, cada vez que alguien del futuro viene a hablar conmigo, al rato hay problemas en los que me veo involucrado

Taniguchi adulto: hablas como un adulto, pero en el fondo eres un niño todavía, un niño que quiere ser un adulto inmediatamente, tienes mucho que aprender, crees que todo estos problemas solo te afectan a ti, no seas tan egocéntrico

Kyon: tú sigues siendo un niño

Taniguchi adulto: eso es bueno… no dejo que los problemas me afecten

Kyon: ¿viniste a decirme que no soy el único que este problema le afecta?

Taniguchi adulto:…..

Kyon: este problema afecta a todo el universo

Taniguchi adulto: …..

Kyon: quieres que olvide el hecho de que soy la clave que determinara la supervivencia del universo para que me tranquilice

Taniguchi adulto: ….

Kyon: entiendo lo complicada que esta mi situación pero no necesitas esconder la verdad

Taniguchi adulto: valla que este niño quiere volverse un hombre….

Kyon:…

Taniguchi adulto: sé que es mucho pedir, pero no dejes que las tragedias del destino te afecten, no encierres a ese niño que llevas por dentro

Kyon: descuida, no olvides que eh estado en miles de problemas sobrenaturales, y me las eh arreglado para mantenerme cuerdo

Taniguchi adulto: así se habla….. nos vemos, cuídate las espaldas

_Taniguchi adulto camino hacia unos arbustos y lo perdí de vista totalmente_

_Sin nada más que hacer me dirigí hacia la comodidad de mi hogar_

_A unas cuantas casas para llegar a mi hogar_

_Una voz delicada me llamo_

¿?: Kyon-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? No has cambiado mucho

_Al girar mi cabeza para ver quién era me sorprendí….._

Kyon: Sa, Sa, Sa… Sasaki


	5. SOBRE LA CUERDA FLOJA

SOBRE LA CUERDA FLOJA

_A unas cuantas casas para llegar a mi hogar_

_Una voz delicada me llamo_

¿?: Kyon-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? No has cambiado mucho

_Al girar mi cabeza para ver quién era me sorprendí….._

Kyon: Sa, Sa, Sa… Sasaki

Sasaki: ya sé quien soy…

Kyon: no te veía desde la secundaria, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sasaki: estaba caminando por ahí cuando te vi divagando en tus pensamientos, porque te veías muy preocupado y me pensé que sería buena idea saludar después de tanto tiempo y ayudarte con la crisis que te atormenta

Kyon: ¿Qué cosas nuevas hay en tu vida?

Sasaki: no muchas, desde que nos separamos no volví a saber nada de ti, tampoco tuve con quien hablar y pasar el tiempo….

Kyon: ….

Sasaki: mis días de instituto eran monótonos y aburridos, no tenia con quien compartir mis emociones ni mis pensamientos, el ser humano no puede complementarse en la soledad, aunque esta sea un buen lugar para encontrarse a sí mismo, no es un buen sitio para quedarse

_Otra vez con su filosofía profunda y extraña, valla que no ah cambiado, aunque personalmente me siento mal por los días de soledad que tiene que soportar_

_Yo era su único amigo de verdad en la secundaria_

Sasaki: pero las cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, conocí personas especiales, sospecho que tiene talentos únicos

Kyon: ¿Cómo la música, el arte o la filosofía?

Sasaki: no exactamente, tienes que verlo para entenderlos, se que esconden algo grande, y también sé que cuando lo descubra mi vida no será igual

Kyon: mejor no saberlo

Sasaki: ¿Huh?, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kyon: es mejor que las cosas continúen como están, entre menos sepas mejor, conocer a las personas a fondo no siempre es bueno, lo sé por experiencia

Sasaki: no puede ser tan malo

_Créeme Sasaki, si pudiera explicarte lo que pasa con mi vida, quizás cambiarias de opinión, aunque por otro lado, si tomamos en cuenta que tienes un poco de la naturaleza extrovertida de Haruhi a lo mejor para ti no sea tan malo_

Sasaki: nos aburre y odiamos lo cotidiano, a pesar de eso, no sé porque le tememos tanto al cambio, yo pienso que cambiar nos trae cosas buenas, aunque a veces nos conlleve a pequeños tropiezos, no se compara con la felicidad que este nos pueda conferir

_Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tiene razón no puedo dejar que cosas tan mínimas como esa me desanimen, soportar a Haruhi y los sin fines de problemas que me causa a diario, no es nada comparado con el privilegio que tengo de estar con Yu.. Yu…. Yu… Nagato…. Ella lo vale todo y aun más que eso, siento como si aun no le hubiera demostrado mi amor aun, debo hacer algo con eso_

Sasaki: por cierto, me entere que tienes una pequeña Novia

Kyon: te refieres a Naga…

_Ella dijo que no sabía nada de mi desde que nos separamos_

_Como supo que tenía una novia.._

Kyon: ¿no habías dicho que no sabias nada mi? ¿ACASO ME ESTAS ESPIANDO?

Sasaki: no

Kyon: ¿como supiste que tenia novia?

Sasaki: me lo acabas de decir

Kyon: ….

Sasaki: Kyon… Kyon… Kyon… sí que es fácil sacarte información

Kyon:…..

Sasaki: ¿ya has hecho cosas pervertidas con ella?

Kyon: NO! Para nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Sasaki: lo niegas exageradamente….intentas ocultar algo evidente

Kyon: CLARO QUE NO!

Sasaki: ¿en serio? Pareces nervioso, y demasiado insistente para que crea lo contrario

Kyon: DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

Sasaki: jajajajaja, relájate, solo es broma

Kyon: si que te pareces a Haruhi

Sasaki: ¿Quién es Haruhi?

_Mierda….. lo dije en voz alta_

Sasaki: ¿acaso es tu novia?

Kyon: para nada…... solo es una amiga

Sasaki: no te creo

Kyon: tu no la conoces, es muy odiosa y egocéntrica, como rayos podría gustarme

Sasaki: ¿no acabaste de decir que era tu amiga, ¿Cómo puedes considerarla una amigo?

Kyon: veras, no es exactamente una amiga, ella es mas como

Sasaki: el amor de tu vida

Kyon: si… DIGO NO!

Sasaki: ya veo, estas usando a una pobre chica para darle celos a esa tal Haruhi

Kyon: no digas eso, yo amo a Nagato

Ssaki: con que se apellida Nagato

Kyon: deja de sacarme información con tu Psicología

Sasaki: si amas tanto a esa tal Nagato, por que no la llamas por su nombre

Kyon: lo que pasa es que… como decirlo….

Sasaki: jajajajaja, es tan divertido cuando te sonrojas

Kyon: deja eso ya!

Sasaki: nos vemos Kyon, me gustaría seguir molestándote pero debo volver a casa

Kyon. Nos vemos, fue muy agradable volver a hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo

Sasaki: lo mismo digo, te parece bien si te presento a mis amigos

Kyon: supongo que no sería mala idea

Sasaki: el sábado nos vemos en la estación a las tres de la tarde

_Sasaki siguió con su camino, y yo seguí con el mío, fue agradable encontrarla después de tanto tiempo, pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver_

_Pero ella me dejo un tanto pensativo ¿acaso le estaré demostrando mi amor a Nagato?_

_Tal vez si, tal vez no, no estoy… quizás Sasaki tiene razón, aun no le demuestro mi amor a Nagato_

_Ella siempre me ah amado y todos los días me lo demuestra de alguna u otra forma, como hoy durante el sádico y salvaje entrenamiento de Asakura, ella creía en mi a pesar de mi inevitable derrota_

_Tengo mucho que cuestionarme, mañana debería demostrar el amor que le tengo a Nagato….._

_A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, mucho más de lo habitual, 2 horas más, antes de arreglarme fui a la cocina y tome el viejo libro de cocina de mamá, y me puse a cocinar lo más fácil que encontré, "dangos" (pastel de arroz glutinoso, hecho con harina de arroz) _

_Los empaque cuidadosamente en una cajita en forma de corazón y lo guarde en mi maletín como si fuera un "vaso de agua en medio del desierto"_

_Me acomode mi uniforme, y fui a toda velocidad al instituto, la empinada colina no fue rival para mi esta vez, pero nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo, cuando llegue al instituto, sentí las manos ligeras…_

_¿mi maletín?_

_¿Dónde está? _

_MI CASA!_

_CON LOS DANGOS!_

_¿COMO LO PUDE DEJAR?_

_Emprendí una carrera a toda velocidad hasta mi hogar, si el club de atletismo me hubiera visto, apuesto que me pedirían que me uniera, pero ese no es el punto, tome mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear tan rápido como pude_

_¿Cómo rayos olvide algo tan importante?_

_Llegue rápidamente a mi casa, al abrir la puerta me tope con mi hermana _

Hermana de Kyon: Kyon-kun, te levantaste temprano, ¿Por qué volviste?

Kyon: olvide algo

Hermana de Kyon: te vez cansado, corriste desde el instituto

Kyon: no seas tonta, no sería tan estúpido de no darme cuente que no llevo mi bolso durante tanto tiempo del recorrido

_SI QUE SOY UN GRAN ESTUPIDO_

Hermana de Kyon: ya veo, ¿Por qué vas tan rápido si aun es muy temprano?

Kyon: estoy entrenando para una competencia

Hermana de Kyon: ¿competencia?

Kyon: no tengo tiempo para hablar, nos vemos…..

_Deje hablando sola a mi hermana para evitar tantas preguntas, de seguir así me descubriría_

_Llegue al instituto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era entregarle los "dangos" a Nagato como muestra de aprecio_

Asakura: Kyon-kun, necesito que me ayudes con un papeleo del consejo… gracias por ser tan servicial

Kyon: la verdad es que yo quería entregar algo a….

Asakura: no dejaras que una chica se encargue sola de eso

_Teóricamente no eres una chica normal, eres una interfaz humanoide que durante el primer año intento matarme, pero fue frustrada por mi ángel de la guarda…. La Gran Diosa Nagato, en fin, volviste en el tercer año de instituto, ahora intentas matarme bajo la escusa de entrenamiento, evitando que mi ángel pueda protegerme_

Kyon: es que de verdad necesito entregar algo

Asakura: lo harás después de ayudarme

_No pude oponer resistencia ante la voluntad de Asakura, asi que tuve que ayudarla con la organización de registros, expedientes y un montón de cosas más que no me interesan, al terminar la campana para ingresar a clase sonó, así que no pude entregarle los "dangos" a Nagato, tendrá que ser a la hora del almuerzo_

_Las clases fueron eternas y muy aburrías, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los "Dangos" de Nagato…. Y lo que me tenía más preocupado es que ella no está en el salón de clase, a lo mejor se quedo leyendo en la sala del club…_

_Cuando estaba a punto de arrogarme por la ventana por la desesperación, la campana de la hora del almuerzo me detuvo en el momento oportuno_

_Iba a correr directo a la sala del club de literatura, o mejor dicho la sala que era del club de literatura por que ahora tiene un nombre muy extraño, cortesía de Haruhi, y no tengo el humor de recordarlo_

Asakura: Kyon-kun… ¿a dónde vas?

Kyon: a buscar a Nagato en el cuarto del…..

Asakura: Nagato-san no vendrá hasta después del almuerzo, tiene una reunión con la elite de la Entidad…

Kyon: no tienes que decirme el nombre completo de esa entidad del no se que, solo resúmelo a "entidad humanoide", ¿si te parece bien?

Asakura: está bien…. Supongo que es mas practico

_Asakura y yo nos sentamos a comer, bueno, ella por que olvide mi almuerzo_

Kyon: Asakura…... una vez mencionaste que Nagato y yo éramos una pareja muy peculiar, y luego dijiste algo sobre los comentarios a mi alrededor ¿podrías ser más específica sobre eso?

Asakura: veamos… por donde empiezo

Kyon:….

Asakura: sabes que la mayoría del instituto considera a Nagato-san como una chica muy…..

Kyon: diferente

Asakura: iba a decir algo como subnormal, fuera de lo común, rara o extraña, pero "diferente" es más apropiado

Kyon: y que tiene que ver que Nagato sea un poco diferente a las demás chicas

Asakura: que se comprueba el rumor de que te gustan las chicas raras

Kyon: en primer lugar Nagato no es una chica rara y en segundo no le prestes atención a esos rumores estúpidos

Asakura: aun hay mas

Kyon: ¿mas?

Asakura: ustedes dos son tan opuestos, ya sabes Nagato es una chica intelectual y tu eres pues como decirlo

Kyon: un holgazan….

Asakura: iba a decir "vago sin un futuro prometedor", pero supongo que holgazán está bien

Kyon:…..

Asakura: la mayoría le tiene lastima a Nagato porque será ella quien te mantenga

Kyon: eso es falso, también daré de mi parte

Asakura: cálmate que eso no es todo

Kyon: ¿Qué más han dicho?

Asakuro: Nagato-san es pura e inocente, y todos se preguntan cuando la vas a corromper

Kyon: ¿QUE RAYOS DICES?

Asakura: valla que eres muy inocente en ese aspecto también, eso no me lo esperaba, te sonrojaste muchísimo, pareces un tomate, esto será una buena historia que contar

_En ese aspecto Asakura tiene razón, solo tuvimos 2 momentos de intimidad, el primero fue interrumpido por Haruhi, lo que casi provoca el fin del mundo, el segundo fue al final del segundo año, pero solo fueron besos y caricias_

Kyon: NO TE PONGAS A ESPARCIR RUMORES SOBRE MI!

Asakura: solo es broma, solo es broma (risita pervertida)

Kyon: no me hizo gracia el comentario

Asakura: ¿a no?, a mi si, y apuesto que se pondrá más divertido cuando llegue a oídos de Suzumiya-san

Kyon: ¿Haruhi?... que quieres decir con eso…..

Asakura: ¿no sería más divertido que lo descubrieras por ti mismo?

_La hora del almuerzo termino y volvimos a las aburridas clases, justo al rato de haber iniciado estas, entro la persona que deseaba tanto ver….._

_Nagato…_

_Pero tenía que esperar hasta que terminaran las clases, ya que cuando estás inician, Nagato les presta mucha atención, casi tanto como su concentración en la lectura_

_Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué cuando necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre hay factores que se interponen?_

_Las clases terminaron, y todo el mundo salió rápidamente de los salones, dejándonos la limpieza a Nagato, Asakura, y yo, así que aproveche la situación para entregarle a Nagato los "dangos", pero cuando iba a sacarlos de mi bolso algo me detuvo, ese algo era Asakura_

Asakura: no intentes escapar… debemos entrenar

Kyon: no intentaba escapar solo quería…

Asakura. Nada de excusas, vamos a entrenar de una vez, si tienes tanta prisa entonces acabemos esto rápido

Kyon: de veras necesito entregarle algo a…

Asakura: sin parloteos…... Nagato-san deberías amaestrar a tu media naranja

YUKI.N: lo tendré en cuenta….

Kyon: Nagato… necesito entregarte al…..

_Fui cortado al instante porque Asakura comenzó a arrastrarme por el suelo tomándome del cuello de la camisa hacia el centro del salón_

Asakura: cargando programa de alteración de los datos…

YUKI.N: levantado programa protector de datos…

Asakura: configurando el programa de emergencia…..

YUKI.N: preparando contramedidas de emergencia…..

_El salón de la clase 3-5 se convirtió en un desierto…. Lo que me preocupaba, ya que no había donde esconderme, estoy seguro que esta vez Asakura me matara_

_Pero no me puedo dejar vencer, Nagato espera que sea capaz de derrotar a Asakura_

Asakura: no te quedes ahí, ya iniciamos

Kyon:…..iniciamos….INICIAMOS!

_No me percate de que Asakura aun me sostenían así que cuando intente salir corriendo, me ahorque a mí mismo y caí de espaldas_

Asakura: es un mal inicio, incluso para ti, esto te deja a merced del enemigo

_Asakura saco dos lanzas de la nada y lanzo su ataque final, contra mí, que aun seguía en el suelo, así que me limite a rodar a un lado para esquivar la lanzas, pero no la patada sorpresa de Asakura que me mando a volar varios metros , por suerte caí en la suave arena y no en rasposa y traicionera tierra de la otra vez, pero ya habrá tiempo de agradecerle a la arena, Asakura puede atacar en cualquier momento_

_¿arriba?_

_¿abajo?_

_¿ a los lados?_

_ATRÁS!_

_Lance un patada hacia atrás y me sorprendí al ver que había acertado el golpe, predije donde iba a ser atacado, lo que agradezco mucho, ya que ella tenía una lanza en la mano_

_Asakura soltó la lanza y cayó al suelo, y antes de que ella se percatara le enterré la lanza que había soltado en el pecho_

Asakura: no te había dicho que eso solo sirve con humanos

_Asakura sujeto la lanza y comenzó a sacársela, pero no quería dejar que se moviera libremente así que intente presionar más, pero mis esfuerzos fueron patéticos, ya que ella se saco la lanza del pecho con mucha facilidad, extendió su brazo y otra lanza apareció de la nada_

Asakura: evita el combate cercano, es tu debilidad…..

_Asakura me ataco con su lanza, pero yo la bloquee fácilmente con la mía, ambos estábamos ejerciendo presión, pero Asakura iba a romper mi defensa fácilmente_

_Yo ya había visto situaciones así, la clave es la posición de los talones_

_Oh mangas sagrados, gracias por haberme trasmitido su conocimiento, y mi madre decía que leer manga no me serviría de nada, que opinan de salvar tu vida, yo lo considero un buen uso_

_Me incline un poco hacia atrás, y deje que Asakura presionara mas en mi_

Asakura: deberías huir mientras puedas

Kyon: ¿enserio? No estés tan segura de eso

_Me incline hacia la Izquierda y luego presione la lanza de Asakura, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de cara al suelo, aprovechando esa situación le enterré la lanza en la espalda_

_Asakura: te dije que eso no me matara_

_Kyon: pero tal vez pueda inmovilizarte_

_Puse mi pie sobre la lanza y la hundí aun mas, inmovilizando a Asakura definitivamente_

Asakura: no pensé que con armas fueras bueno

Kyon: me subestimaste

Asakura: jajaja, tú fuiste el que me subestimo

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Asakura: eres bueno con armas, pero ¿que pasa si no tienes armas a la mano?

Kyon: no tener armas a mi mano…..

_La lanza en el cuerpo de Asakura se desintegro en arena brillante, dejándola libre, pero antes de que ella se parara por completo tome la lanza que ella tenía antes de que la empalara en el suelo, y la lanza hacia su rostro antes de que se percatara, no me culpen, estaba desesperado_

_La lanza había asegurado su objetivo… el rostro de Asakura, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la lanza se desintegro en arena brillante justo en frente de ella_

Asakura: (risita picara) debiste mantener tu distancia

Kyon: no es justo

Asakura: las peleas nunca son justas

_Asakura lanzo un rodillazo en mi estomago en un parpadear, luego mientras agonizaba me golpeo con el pie en la cara haciéndome caer de espaldas_

_Asakura se paro en frente mío con una figura amenazante, saco un lanza de la nada y ataco ferozmente mientras seguía en el suelo, esta vez no podía esquivar el ataque, la lanza estaba a punto de atravesarme la cara_

_Fue un milagro lo que paso, al menos eso pensaba, porque la lanza se desintegro sobre mí, pensé que Asakura se había apiadado de mí, porque estábamos en el salón, pero me equivoque, ella tenía una cara de terror, pareciera que estaba petrificada_

Asakura: levántate…. nos vamos

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Asakura: LEVANTATE!, NOS VAMOS

Kyon: SI SEÑORA!

_Por el tono de la voz de Asakura algo malo está pasando_

Asakura: Nagato-san, debemos apresurarnos

YUKI.N: si….

Kyon: ¿que es lo que está pasando?

Asakura: CORRE!, vámonos de aquí

_Comenzamos a correr por el pasillo, me estaba preocupando la manera en que se comportaban, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Íbamos a salir del instituto pero se detuvieron en la entrada_

YUKI.N: quédate atrás…

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Asakura: ¿que tan cerca están?

YUKI.N: justo aquí

Asakura: preparen protocolos de defensa

Kyon: ¿QUEPASA? ¿QUE ES TODO ESTO?

YUKI.N: están aquí

Kyon: ¿Quienes?

Asakura: los entes que están detrás de ti

Kyon: ¿es una broma?

YUKI.N: son 3 entes que se aproximan a nuestra posición

Kyon: ¿3?, esto es malo, ¿donde están? No los veo

YUKI.N: están cerca…... prepárate…..

_Nagato y Asakura se agacharon un poco, y observaron atentamente a los alrededores, en definitiva están aquí, ¿Qué hago? ¿porque van detrás de mí? Solo sé que nada bueno va a resultar de esto_

YUKI.N: cuando la crisis llegue, tú serás el primero…


	6. DUDAS

DUDAS

_Comenzamos a correr por el pasillo, me estaba preocupando la manera en que se comportaban, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Íbamos a salir del instituto pero se detuvieron en la entrada_

YUKI.N: quédate atrás…

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Asakura: ¿que tan cerca están?

YUKI.N: justo aquí

Asakura: preparen protocolos de defensa

Kyon: ¿QUEPASA? ¿QUE ES TODO ESTO?

YUKI.N: están aquí

Kyon: ¿Quienes?

Asakura: los entes que están detrás de ti

Kyon: ¿es una broma?

YUKI.N: son 3 entes que se aproximan a nuestra posición

Kyon: ¿3?, esto es malo, ¿donde están? No los veo

YUKI.N: están cerca…... prepárate….

_Nagato y Asakura se agacharon un poco, y observaron atentamente a los alrededores, en definitiva están aquí, ¿Qué hago? ¿Porque van detrás de mí? Solo sé que nada bueno va a resultar de esto_

YUKI.N: cuando la crisis llegue, tú serás el primero…

_Que debería hacer, no tengo medios para defenderme, no sé cómo usar mis poderes y para colmo olvide los dangos que le iba a regalar a Nagato_

_Aun los tengo en mi maletín y no creo que este sea el momento para entregárselos_

_Siento como si descendiera al infierno en ascensor después de haber escalado por años una empinada montaña para llegar al cielo_

Asakura: prepárate para la batalla

YUKI.N: ya he preparado los programas ofensivos en aéreas específicas del campo de batalla

Asakura: ¿no podemos extenderlo a todo el campo?

YUKI.N: al expandir los programas ofensivos se debilitan levemente, lo recomendable seria mantenerlo en su punto máximo de efectividad, además este campo ya ha sido alterado por otro tipo de datos, difícilmente eh podido hallar fallas y espacios en el programa

Asakura: estamos en desventaja

YUKI.N: se podría decir

_Me gustan la personalidad de Nagato, es muy intelectual, pero a veces debería resumir sus discursos a algo más simple_

_Para serles sincero me perdí en la parte que ella dijo "punto más efectivo" si alguno de ustedes presto atención y entiende la explicación, por favor que me lo explica después, no puedo pensar con claridad, ¿acaso estos programas ofensivos son una especie de minas?, a los mejor sean lugares que te magnifican tu poder, o algo así, cuando hablan de programas y control de datos, no hay limites_

Joven: ¿con que ese es el legendario Kyon? ¿Deberás es un punto clave en la misión? Había oído que sus habilidades no eran muy impresionantes, pero esperaba una persona un poco mas…. no sé ¿intimidante, listo, etc.?

_Gire bruscamente mi cabeza, un joven más o menos de mi estatura, su cabello no era muy largo y era un tono muy claro, sus ojos cafés sostenían una mirada de desprecio, lo describiría de una manera mas precisa como la versión malvada de Koizumi, tal vez sea su hermano malvado o tal vez es un Koizumi que viene de un mundo paralelo_

Kyon: Nagato…. El enemigo esta atrás de nosotros

YUKI.N: es de amenaza baja

Asakura: el es tu oponente, suerte

Kyon: tiempo fuera, aun no puedo usar mis poderes, ni nada de eso, como lo voy a detener

YUKI.N: no te preocupes no necesitaras ese tipo de habilidades

Joven: la interfaz humanoide tiene razón, descuida, soy un humano normal, teóricamente tienes la ventaja en el combate, ya que posees ciertas habilidades

Kyon:…

Joven: Estoy al tanto de todo, también se que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo acceder a tu poder, la forma de sus marcas, se cómo funciona y su naturaleza, entiendo su funcionamiento mejor que nadie, ¿sorprendido?, para tu suerte no estoy armado, así que será un combate mano a mano

_¿Conoce más de mis poderes que yo? Eso es humillante para mi, oye "hermano malvado de Koizumi" de casualidad no tendrás cupos en tu curso de uso de poderes, me inscribiría con gusto, apuesto que sería más fácil que entender mis poderes contigo que con la sesiones de lucha muerte de Asakura_

Kyon: me parece bien

Joven: ¿te parece bien estar en desventaja? Si que eres ignorante…...

_Estaba a punto de lanzarme por ese comentario, ¿acaso quiere hacerme quedar mal en todo?_

_Antes de iniciar un combate, del que estoy seguro que haría que se tragara sus palabras… una vocecita de una chica me detuvo_

Chica: no deberías subestimarlo, está entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

_Una joven de un poco más baja que Haruhi, su cabello era del mismo color que el de Asahina-san, tenía dos coletas a los lados, sus ojos eran cafes brillantes como un par de diamantes y mantenía una sonrisa irritante, debe de ser pariente lejano de Koizumi_

Kyon: ¿Quién rayos eres?

Chica: ahora no es el momento de dar presentaciones, pero te prometo que más adelante te diré mi identidad

Asakura: disculpa la interrupción, pero acabare rápidamente contigo, puede que tengas habilidades sobrehumanas, pero no eres una amenaza considerable

Chica: eso es cierto, por eso no vine sola

_Alguien ejecuto sobre mí una llave al cuello y no pude liberarme, su fuerza era tan increíble que hizo que me arrodillara, debe de ser un oponente de aspecto intimidante y robusto_

YUKI.N: programa espía, débilmente camuflado, pero magnifico los patrones informáticos de sus compañeros para poder pasar inadvertida sin ser detectada, fui descuidada

Joven: al parecer tenemos la ventaja, ríndanse y no le haremos daño

_Asakura rio levemente haciendo que la "versión malvada de Koizumi" la mirara con desprecio_

Joven: acaso no te interesa la vida de este ente que es tan importante para tu Entidad espacial

Asakura: se supone que debo entrenarlo, si muera en el proceso no es mi problema

Joven: pero esto no es parte del entrenamiento, debes protegerlo

Asakura: es verdad, pero ustedes llegaron en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento, por eso los considero a ustedes como oponentes de practica

YUKI.N: tengo plena confianza en que esta forma de vida que actualmente se clasifica como inferior, posee habilidades únicas en su especie

Joven: si serás…. ASESÍNALO!

_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Asakura y Nagato dejaran que me las arregle solo, debí suponer que con este tipo de guardaespaldas esto sucedería, pero debería pensar en cómo escaparme, sea lo que sea lo que me sostiene me esta asfixiando…._

Kyon: detente….., detente… por favor

_Mi atacante no respondía, que clase de ser tan frio es capaz de no sentir remordimientos por matar a alguien de espaldas y no darle la oportunidad de luchar por su vida, y si no me vas a dar la oportunidad de defenderme al menos saco una pistola y mátame, ¿acaso disfrutas torturar a tus victimas?_

_No me quedaba aire suficiente para formular preguntas, así que recordé que tenía mi bolso a la mano, quizás encuentre algo QUE PUEDA USAR COMO ARMA_

_Cuadernos… no son muy duros_

_Libros… quizás el de física, pero no tuve clase de física hoy_

_Lápices… sin punta_

_Lapiceros… se los preste a Kunikida_

_Solo quedan…. Dangos, tal vez puedo usar el palo de chuzo para enterrárselo_

_Yare Yare, tanto que me esforcé por prepararlos, si no hay de otra_

_Retire los dangos del palo, y lo enterré en el codo del que estaba atrás mío, haciendo que retirara el brazo, lo sujete de su brazo antes de que se alejara, y retire la daga improvisada_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces hale el brazo que estaba aun sobre mi hombro y con mi mano libre use la daga y se la enterré en el abdomen de espaldas por lo que no puede ver su rostro, luego aplicando una llave, acomodando su brazo sobre su espalda dando un giro rápido sin fijarme en su apariencia gane el control de la batalla_

_inmovilice a mi adversario dándome la ventaja, estaba en sus espaldas y aun tenía el objeto punzante enterrado al cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo patee por atrás, haciendo que callera boca abajo haciendo que el palo atravesara su cuerpo hasta salir totalmente por su espalda_

_¿Dónde aprendí ese movimiento?_

_Videojuegos, manga, anime, ¿Quién dijo que eso era perder el tiempo? _

_El cadáver de mi atacante era peculiar, su cabello la cubría casi todo su cuerpo casi llegando a los muslos, ¿acaso se está preparando para el invierno?_

_Al girar su cuerpo note que era una chica, por la falda de su uniforme, como de la estatura de Nagato, no puedo creer que me halla excedido, solo era una chica confundida obedeciendo ordenes_

Asakura: Bien hecho, pero ya te había dicho que ese técnica solo sirve con humanos

_Solo sirve con humanos…_

Kyon: eso quiere decir

_La chica que "había matado" se levanto y me miro fijamente, el viento jugaba con su enorme cabellera y sus enormes ojos rojos me miraban fijamente_

_Sus labios se abrieron un poco, parecía que fuera a decir algo_

Chica 2: tienes bonitos ojos

_La manera en que lo dijo tenía la misma tonalidad y frialdad con la que hablaba Nagato_

_¿Acaso dijo que tenía bonitos ojos?_

_Esperaba algo más aterrador como, "voy a arrancarte la cabeza", "voy a eliminarte lenta y dolorosamente"_

Chica: no le hagas caso a lo que dice, tiene problemas con eso de la comunicación

Kyon: ¿problemas?

Chica 2: retirémonos

Chica: te he repetido varias veces que no hables, sabes muy bien que se te dificulta comunicarte y expresarte con las personas

Joven: debemos irnos

Chica: ¿a qué te refieres?

Joven: fuerzas enemigas se acercan a gran velocidad

Chica: supongo que nos veremos otro día, ya habrá tiempo para presentarnos, cuídate… Kyon-kun, supongo que debemos conformarnos con la "garantía de seguridad"

_Han investigado muy a fondo sobre mí, saben mi condición actual de combate, y la forma en la que pienso, donde voy a estar, donde duermo, etc._

_¿Pero les era tan difícil averiguar mi nombre?_

_Estaba a punto de gritarles mi verdadero nombre, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya no estaban_

Asakura: maldición…. Casi

Kyon: ¿DE QUE HABLAS? Ustedes no se movieron en lo mas mínimo, acaso iban a dejarme solo contra esos tipos

YUKI.N: estaba segura de que te liberarías sin problemas de tu atacante, ellos te necesitan vivo, por lo que intentaron presionarnos, además nuestra misión es protegerte, si atacábamos lo haríamos con el objetivo de eliminar el blanco, por lo que entramos en modo de espera para distraer a los objetivos, para que el equipo de captura los inmovilizara y extrajera su información

Kyon: ¿y quiénes son ese grupo de captura?

_Mis preguntas fueron respondidas al instante…._

-1-: nosotros

_Los soldados de elite de la entidad del no se que, cuyos nombre son desconocidos ya que Haruhi los rebautizo con números, se habían hecho presentes en sus "formas ancestrales"_

-2-: hemos llegado tarde, han escapado

-5-: Kyon, estas bien

Kyon: supongo…..arreglármelas para salvar mi vida se ha vuelto parte de la rutina

-3-: ustedes perdieron, aun sigue vivo, todos me deben invitar ese delicioso platillo llamado "curry"

Kyon: ¿acaso tomaron mi situación como un juego para apostar?

-1-: no lo llames apuesta, llámalo deducción de los hechos más aproximados a los patrones estadísticos con motivación reciproca

_No me vengas con eso, están tomando mi vida como la oportunidad de apostar, y lo que me molesta mas, cuatro de ustedes apostaron en mi contra_

Kyon: eso no es lo importante ahora, quiero que me digan quienes eran esos sujetos

YUKI.N: el ente al que enfrentaste hace un momento es una interfaz humanoide desarrollada por la_ "Existencia macroespacial cósmica cuántica"_

Kyon: no era la _"Entidad Responsable para Integración de Datos"_ o algo así

YUKI.N: no, la interfaz humanoide fue desarrollada por un grupo en contraposición a los ideales de la _"Entidad Responsable para Integración de Datos", _no obstante dicha interfaz tiene múltiple defectos, sin embargo no se les debe subestimar, a pesar de su diseño inferior pueden llegar a ser una amenaza media

Kyon: ¿que es lo que buscan los enemigos de tu organización?

YUKI.N: al principio los poderes de Suzumiya Haruhi, pero luego abandonaron dicha meta y se centraron en otro blanco desconocido, aun no sabemos cuáles son sus planes, han estado en un modo de espera, no esperábamos que se reactivaran sus actividades de nuevo, un factor inesperado que puede ser un problema, lo más probable es que su objetivo sea….

Kyon: ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

_Nagato guardo silencio y me miro con sus enormes ojos, malas noticias_

YUKI.N: tu

_Lo que me faltaba_

Kyon: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

YUKI.N:…..

_Nagato me miro fijamente y luego bajo su mirada al suelo_

YUKI.N: no lo se

-3-: no te preocupes por eso, estas a salvo, la próxima vez le pondremos fin a esto

Kyon: si es que hay próxima vez

Asakura: Kyon-kun, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Kyon: eso espero

YUKI.N: yo creo en ti, sé que no hay nada que sobrepase tus capacidades

_Nuevamente sobreestimándome, es como si estuvieras apostándole todo el dinero de la hipoteca de tu hogar a una tortuga en una carrera de "galgos" (raza de perro muy delgada que es capaz de correr a casi 65 Km por hora)_

_Kyon: gracias Nagato, pero prueba decir la próxima vez un "TE AMO"_

YUKI.N: lo tendré en cuenta

_Me aleje caminando a mi hogar, no me preocupaba que me fueran a atacar, puesto que ningún de los soldados de elite, o mis dos escoltas que están detrás y enfrente mi en clase me escoltaba de regreso, lo que significa que el enemigo ha decidido posponer mi ejecución_

_Por el camino me tope al señor sonrisas_

Koizumi: hola… ¿tienes un minuto?

_Malas noticias, estoy seguro, he estado rodeado de gente sobrenatural e involucrándome en innumerables problemas que ya puedo sentirlos a kilómetros, como los animales que sienten los desastres naturales, la diferencia entre estos y yo es que los animales huirían lejos y se pondrían a salvo evitando lidiar con todo eso y yo tendría que lidiar aunque no quisiera, arriesgando mi vida_

Kyon: ¿pasa algo con Haruhi?

Koizumi: para nada, desde que salgo con ella los espacios cerrados y los avatares son muy poco comunes

Kyon: ¿entonces tiene algo que ver con los tipos que van detrás de mí?

_Koizumi borro su sonrisa, y se desabrocho su camisa, dejando al descubierto una herida que se veía muy grave, se podían apreciar rasguños, orificios, y olía terrible, parecía un ramen que se echo a perder hace mas de 3 meses_

Kyon: ¿no deberías ir a medico o algo así?

Koizumi: primero debía mostrártelo

Kyon: sabes, no me importa eso, así que no pierdas tu tiempo vete a que te revisen

Koizumi: no se trate de mí…

Kyon: …..

Koizumi: ellos tienen a Asahina-san

_Entonces eso significaba "garantía de seguridad", Asahina-san es el miembro más vulnerable de la brigada_

Kyon: ASAHINA-SAN ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Koizumi: Asahina-san y mi persona estábamos recogiendo un papeleo para la gestión de actividades de la brigada, cuando fuimos sorprendidos por 3 sujetos hostiles, es fácil deducir que intente protegerla, pero no estaba en ningún espacio cerrado, por lo que no pude acceder a mis poderes…uno de ellos con la apariencia de una estudiante normal de instituto, salgo por una enorme cabellera que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, me ataco eficazmente, en un parpadear de ojos me hizo esto dejándome aturdido dándoles la oportunidad de raptarla

Kyon: uno de ellos era un joven como de nuestra estatura, el otro sujeto era una chica con una estatura casi igual a la de Haruhi

Koizumi: supongo que ya se toparon contigo ¿hace cuanto fue eso?

Kyon: hace casi media hora

Koizumi: Asahina-san fue raptada hace más de una hora, la están usando como plan suplementario para atraerte, ya habían porevisto que había una gran posibilidad de fallar en su primer ataque, asi que fueron muy listo en tomar a Asahina-san como una contramedida o plan secundaria

Kyon: sabes algo interesante….ellos me han investigado a fondo, están al tanto que me sentía atraído hacia ella, pero porque creen que ahora iré solo para rescatarla, ya no estoy loco por ella

Koizumi: todo este lio gira alrededor tuyo, apuesto que ellos pensaron que no querías que nadie que no tuviera nada que ver en esto, se viera envuelto en este enrollo, menos si no tiene poderes con los que defenderse

Kyon: supongo que tienes razón, gracias por la información, ya se me ocurrirá algo, por cierto…. Haz muy feliz a Haruhi, lo único que no faltaría seria que el mundo estuviera al borde del "Armagedón"

Koizumi: no te preocupes por eso, y tu haz muy feliz a Nagato-san

Kyon: por supuesto

_Me aleje de Koizumi con una sonrisa, supongo que estoy tomando este tipo de asuntos con más calma, o acaso me estaré contagiando de un raro virus llamado "Koizumillalia"_

_Saben, tendré que hacer los dangos otra vez, ya que no puede entregárselos a Nagato y termine usándolo como un arma homicida, pero creo que debería idear la manera de rescatar a Asahina-san, no puedo pensar con este cansancio, así que primero dormiré un poco…. Dejare el papel del héroe para mi "yo" de mañana_

_Estaba llegando a donde aparque mi bicicleta, estaba lleno de melancolia, pero en medio de esta que te congela como el nitrógeno liquido, una "gran llama de energía" me devolvió a la realidad_

Taniguchi adulto: HOLA! QUE MÁS

Kyon: dime…... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora? ¿Ahórrate las explicaciones?, ¿donde debo ir?, ¿qué debo hacer?

Taniguchi adulto: con que aparentemente tuviste un mal día, QUITA ESA CARA! Eres joven, hagamos estupideces juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

Kyon: esa época paso hace mucho, los exámenes finales para ingreso a la universidad se acerca, me conformo con estudiar en una universidad promedio, porque solo soy un holgazán

Taniguchi adulto: ósea que ya ha empezado

Kyon: ¿empezar?

Taniguchi adulto: quería darte un mensaje, pero debí habérselo dicho a tu "yo" más joven, ya no puedo hacer nada, así que te lo daré de todas maneras

Kyon:…

Taniguchi adulto: las desgracias apenas inician, debes elegir muy bien tu camino, tu sendero, tus elecciones, eso es cosa tuya, pero te aseguro que al final un adulto te convertirás, maduro, calculador…

Kyon: eso es bueno, uno debe madurar tarde o temprano

Taniguchi adulto: tú no sabes que es ser adulto, solo juegas a hacerlo, tengo más año que tu abuelo

Kyon: no te ves tan viejo, te pongo unos 23 o 24, aun estas en esa etapa de la estupidez, además aunque tengas 500 años seguirás con tu estúpida personalidad de niño mimado

Taniguchi adulto: me alagas, me has quitándome encima la edad final del planeta por 5

_Taniguchi adulto comenzó a reírse, no sé qué le ve de gracioso a ese comentario, apuesto que recordó los chistes del kínder_

Taniguchi adulto: en tu caso ya ha comenzado no has notado que poco a poco te vuelves más frio con tus amigos, y los que te rodean, incluso Con tu pequeña novia de cristal, eso no es ser adulto… Es ser un cretino con los que te quieren

Kyon:…..

_Solo me limite a bajar la cabeza ¿Qué me está pasando? Tiene razón_

Taniguchi adulto: solo te quería dar ánimos, disfruta estos hermosos días de instituto, cuando acaben todo será muy diferente, te lo aseguro

Kyon: te refieres a la universidad y todo eso

_Taniguchi guardo silencio durante un par de minutos antes de contestar, para mí fue una eternidad_

Taniguchi adulto: si….., la universidad y todo eso….., sabes nunca antes te había dado las gracias por hacer posible que estuviera junto a una diosa

Kyon: no tienes por qué agradecer, eso hacen los amigos

Taniguchi adulto: NO ME VENGAS CON CHORRADAS!, puede que en tu plano temporal parezca un idiota e inmaduro

Kyon: y todavía lo eres

Taniguchi adulto: … como sea, no soy tan idiota como pensaste, todo el tiempo supe que te fasinaba Mikuru-chan

Kyon: solo me sentía un poco atraído por su físico

Taniguchi adulto: y su forma de ser, en aquel entonces cuando salí por primera vez, estaba preocupado, recuerdo que al invitarla a salir en medio de mi exagerada celebración vi 3 personas paradas en la ventana, en el salón de la "BRIGADA SOS", dos de esas personas no parecían prestarme mucha atención, pensé que eran novios, pero al crecer tome el lugar de esa misteriosa pareja junto con Mikuru-chan durante nuestro aniversario numero…..

Kyon: ¿qué es a lo que quieres llegar?

_Me siento como si estuviera en una intervención familiar_

Taniguchi adulto: la tercera persona la distinguí, no era nada más ni nada menos que tú…. Estaba nervioso en la cita, ya que estaba convencido de que harías algo para hacerme quedar mal, pero todo salió de maravilla, durante ese beso bajo la lluvia te vi al otro lado de la calle, se te veía miserable y note lágrimas, luego te fuiste

Kyon: y eso que….

Taniguchi adulto: a pesar de que te lo eche en cara muchas veces, me ayudaste a llegar al siguiente nivel con ella, por eso te digo GRACIAS KYON

_Note que una lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro y mientras se alejaba caminando_

_Decidí dejar esta conversación, y tome mi bicicleta, ahora me siento diferente, he hecho la diferencia, a pesar de que mis grandes metas nunca se cumplieron, me doy cuenta que son las pequeñas cosas las que cuentan, eso unió los corazón de Asahina-san y me torpe amigo Taniguchi, de alguna manera mis acciones unieron a Haruhi y a Koizumi, apuesto que no saben el porqué están juntos, mas adelante les contare, pero creo que lo más grande que he logrado es mi relación con Nagato, iniciando la próxima semana pasare el día con ella_

Taniguchi adulto: OYE KYON…... SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRTE ALGO.….. SI TE PREOCUPA TANTO TU FUTURO COMO UNIVERSITARIO Y LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS EXAMENTES FINALES PIDELE AYUDA A NAGATO-SAN, DESEGURO TE AYUDARA A ESTUDIAR!

_Taniguchi siguió su camino y yo seguí el mío, ahora que lo pienso es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo con ella, odio decirlo pero Gracias Taniguchi_

_Quizás el motivo de su visita era para que no me echara la culpa del secuestro de Asahina-san, que todo saldrá bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no tengo que hacer esto solo…._

_Supongo que la compensación seria asegurarme que Asahina-san vuelva a salvo a casa, con sus amigos, con migo y en especial con Taniguchi _

_Seguí mi rumbo monótono a casa en bici_

_Al abrir la puerta fui bombardeado brutalmente por las preguntas de mi hermana, ignorándola me dirigí a mi cuarto a reflexionar un poco, muevo a Shamisen de mi cama, que cómodamente está dormido_

_Mañana es sábado, me reuniré con Sasaki a las 3 pm, me quiere presentar a sus amigos, deben de ser un poco raros, considerando que se relacionan con ella_

_Supongo que no debería preocuparme por tener que pagar si llego de ultimo, por cierto ahora que lo pienso Haruhi me ha estado eximiendo de tener que ir a sus actividades, ya no volví a saber nada de ella, es como si ahora Haruhi hubiera pasado a segundo plano y he tomado su lugar en el centro del universo, la diferencia es que el universo no gira a mi conveniencia sino que le gusta jugarme bromas que hacen que mi vida peligre_

…

_A la mañana síguete me sentía mucho mejor, hoy no tengo que entrenar con Asakura, ni asistir a las reuniones y actividades de fines de semana de Haruhi, últimamente está ocupada en la organización de un nuevo régimen universal y sigue con sus entrenamientos para controlar sus poderes_

_Espero que la locura no se apodere de ella, cuando nos demos cuenta el monte con la cara de los presidentes en Estados Unidos desaparecerá para que dé lugar a los rostros de los miembros de la BRIGADA SOS, aunque pensándolo bien, no me molestaría que mi cara estuviera esculpida en una montaña _

_En fin lo mejor será centrarme en la realidad, estoy reformando mis lazos con mis amigos y reconstruyendo los lazos de los viejos amigos….. Sasaki_

_Me arrecoste toda la mañana en el sofá jugando videojuegos y leyendo manga para tener energías para mi reunión con Sasaki, quizás con el tiempo cuando este lista le presente a Haruhi, estoy seguro que esas dos se llevarían muy bien_

_Llegue dos minutos después de las tres, si Haruhi fuera la que estuviera esperando, iniciaría un viaje sin retorno que realizo "Dante" a las entrañas del infierno para rescatar el alma de su amada, la diferencia es que yo no tendría doncella que rescatar, antes yo sería la doncella y mi heroína seria Nagato, me gustaría dejar de ser una carga para ella de vez en cuando_

_Volviendo a la realidad… Al llegar al punto de reunión note que Sasaki estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, así que me acerque a saludarla_

Kyon: hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

Sasaki: no, acabo de llegar

Kyon: ¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Acaso no pudieron venir?

Sasaki, para nada nos están esperando en aquel restaurante

_Sasaki señalo el restaurante al que siempre me tocaba pagar la comida de todos los miembros de la brigada _

_Entramos juntos al restaurante y note que miraba cuidadosamente el lugar_

_Entre la poca gente que había una mano se levanto y Sasaki puso una enorme sonrisa_

Sasaki: ahí están, date prisa

Kyon: vale, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son tus amigos

Sasaki: te van a caer bien, son las personas mas increíbles en el mundo, se que esconden algo grande y algún día lo descubriré

_Si supieras que el secreto que resguardo es la clave de la supervivencia del universo, no creo que unas personas un poco diferentes me sorprendan_

_No me fije bien en las caras al tomar asiento_

Sasaki: este es mi viejo amigo Kyon del que tanto les hable

_Al alzar mi cabeza para saludarlos me queda paralizado_

_Joven: hola, mucho gusto_

_Chica: espero que seamos grandes amigos_

_Chica 2: ….._

_Son ellos, los de ayer, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una trampa? ¿Un sueño? Díganme que no es real, nada bueno saldrá de esto_

_Kyon: i…..gul…mente, gus…..to…. en cono..cerlos_


	7. CUESTIONAMIENTOS

CUESTIONAMIENTOS

_Sasaki señalo el restaurante al que siempre me tocaba pagar la comida de todos los miembros de la brigada _

_Entramos juntos al restaurante y note que miraba cuidadosamente el lugar_

_Entre la poca gente que había una mano se levanto y Sasaki puso una enorme sonrisa_

Sasaki: ahí están, date prisa

Kyon: vale, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son tus amigos

Sasaki: te van a caer bien, son las personas más increíbles en el mundo, se que esconden algo grande y algún día lo descubriré

_Si supieras que el secreto que resguardo es la clave de la supervivencia del universo, no creo que unas personas un poco diferentes me sorprendan_

_No me fije bien en las caras al tomar asiento_

Sasaki: este es mi viejo amigo Kyon del que tanto les hable

_Al alzar mi cabeza para saludarlos me queda paralizado_

Joven: hola, mucho gusto

Chica: espero que seamos grandes amigos

Chica 2: …..

_Son ellos, los de ayer, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una trampa? ¿Un sueño? Díganme que no es real, nada bueno saldrá de esto_

Kyon: i…..gul…mente, Gus…..to…. en cono...cerlos

Chica: veo que eres tímido

Sasaki: qué raro, cuando te conocí no eras tímido, el instituto te cambio o acaso te gusta ella

Kyon: para nada!

Sasaki: lo niegas de manera firme y segura a pesar de tu inseguridad inicial, no intentas ocultármelo, Kyon mírame a los ojos

_No es el momento para esto juegos psicológicos, estoy en frente de los 3 entes que van tras de mí, y pretendes que me relacione con uno de ellos_

Kyon: no creo que sea Buena idea incomodar a tu amiga con esa clase de comentarios

Chica: tú no estás tan mal, quizás te de una oportunidad

Kyon: no gracias, ya tengo novia

Joven: ¿como se llama?

Kyon: prefiero mantener mi vida privada para mí

Sasaki: se apellida Nagato

Joven: con que Nagato… Yuki Nagato de tercer año de instituto norte….CLARO! he oído hablar de ella, la chica que como de todo sin engordar ni ser saciada, la aprobación de los restaurantes por parte de esta critica informal es anhelada por los representantes de del arte culinario

Sasaki: DE VERDAD…..cuéntame más

Joven: creo que tu amigo participo en un concurso de canto junto a esa tal Nagato, hay video en Youtube

Sasaki: TIENES QUE MOSTRARMELOS

Chica: qué tal si nos reunirnos todos y lo vemos

Kyon: dejen de invadir mi vida privada!

Sasaki: jajajajajaja, es que es muy divertido

Chica: mírate, estas todo rojo jajajajaja

Joven: se nota que no sabes disimular tus emociones un poco

Kyon: ¿que tal si cambiamos el tema?

Sasaki: porque haríamos eso

Kyon: aun no conozco sus nombres

Sasaki: buen truco para zafarte del interrogatorio, la chica de las coletas a la que le gustas se llama Kyouko Tachibana

Tachibana: mucho gusto

Sasaki: la chica silenciosa con la gran cabellera se llama Kuyoh Suou

Kuyoh: …..

Joven: permíteme presentarme, me llamo…..

Sasaki: su nombre es Fujiwara…

Fujiwara: ese es el estúpido apodo que tú y Tachibana me pusieron, es de mal gusto llamar a la gente por un estúpido apodo

Kyon: te acostumbras con el tiempo

_A pesar de estar sentado en la misma mesa de los entes asesinos, en especial al frente de la que casi me estrangula a manos frías, me divertí contando y escuchando historia curiosa, es algo raro de explicar_

Sasaki: mira la hora que es, debo irme a casa, muchachos conózcanse un poco mas

Fujiwara: ok

Tachibana: ve con cuidado

Kyon: nos vemos Sasaki, cuídate

Kuyoh: …

_Los cuatro nos quedamos observando a Sasaki salir del restaurante, y nos quedamos en silencio durante cinco minutos, hubiera sido más pero tenía asuntos que resolver con ellos_

Kyon: ¿donde está Asahina-san?

Fujiwara: si tanto quieres verla te recomiendo que nos escuches

Kyon: no los voy a ayudar en sus planes

Tachibana: no seas así, nos estábamos empezando a llevar bien, no nos obligues a usar la fuerza

Kyon: no me intimidan, quiero que me lleven donde esta Asahina-san en este instante

Fujiwara: ¿no te interesan nuestros planes?

Kyon: no

Fujiwara: ni siquiera en que parte entras tú en todo esto

Kyon: para nada

Tachibana: por favor, colabora con nosotros, si nos escuchas te dejaremos ir junto a Asahina

Kyon: ¿y si me niego?

Fujiwara: Kuyoh….

_La chica con la enorme cabellera se puso de pie y me miro amenazantemente, con sus ojos fríos como el nitrógeno_

Tachibana: solo tomara un momento

Kyon: está bien…. pero que sea rápido

Fujiwara: retirémonos

Tachibana: nos vemos a fuera

Kyon: ¿por qué afuera?

Fujiwara: tú te quedas aquí

Kyon: ¿me quedo?

Tachibana: Kuyoh será la primera que explique sus objetivos

Kyon: no es más fácil que lo hagan los tres

Fujiwara: podremos estar en el mismo equipo y hacia la misma meta, pero nuestros objetivos son distintos

_Tachibana y Fujiwara se retiraron dejándonos a solas a la silenciosa Kuyoh, permanecimos un rato en silencio, pero me impaciente y comencé la conversación_

Kyon: empecemos por saber quién eres

Kuyoh: soy una interfaz humanoide creada por la "existencia macro espacial cósmica cuántica", o para abreviar los términos "dominio del cielo"

Kyon: por que intentaron matarme ayer

Kuyoh: solo queríamos presionar y buscar un momento a solas contigo para explicar nuestras intenciones y darte el beneficio de escoger si ayudarnos o no

Kyon: ¿fuiste tú la que secuestro a Asahina-san?

Kuyoh: raptar y poner en estado de suspensión al sujeto que identificas como Asahina Mikuru era la única forma de llamar tu atención, desconozco que papel cumple, solo recibí ordenes de Kyouko Tachibana de raptarla, desconozco la importancia de ella, pero me garantizaron que atraería tu atención

Kyon: ¿que le hiciste a Koizumi? Su herida se veía severa

Kuyoh: Itsuki Koizumi debe ser el ente en contraposición de Kyouko Tachibana, recibí ordenes de Fujiwara de inmovilizarlo, al no poder usar sus poderes me limite a acumular energía en la palma de mi mano y golpear con esta en su pecho, para disminuir su frecuencia cardiaca y quedara inconsciente, pero mi diseño es imperfecto por lo que infringí una herida causada por el exceso de calor en el ataque

Kyon: ¿por qué obedeces a los otros dos?

Kuyoh: es la única forma que podemos ganar la Guerra

Kyon: ¿Guerra?

Kuyoh: la _"entidad responsable de la integración de datos" _sostiene constantes enfrentamientos con el _"dominio del cielo", _tú juegas un papel importante para definir al vencedor

Kyon: ¿por que debería hacerlo?

Kuyoh: la estancia de este planeta ya no se vería afectada por cambios bruscos y a cambio la existencia macro espacial cósmica cuántica" podrá auto evolucionar y remplazar sus interfaces obsoletas

Kyon: sabes que si haces eso, serás destruida

Kuyoh: si… pero si desaparezco soy reemplazable, mis defectos me hacen imperfecta

_Le puse mi mano en su mejilla durante unos instantes y la mire fijamente a sus ojos_

Kyon: no eres reemplazable y a pesar de tus múltiples defectos eres perfecta

Kuyoh: gracias…. Tú también eres un ser perfecto…

_No sé si me está coqueteando o es un defecto de comunicación_

Kuyoh: pero tal razonamiento es algo irrelevante

Kyon: ….. Entonces dime como lo vas a lograr, Haruhi es una energía incontenible

Kuyoh: existe un modo de ponerle fin

Kyon: ¿como?

Kuyoh: esa parte no me corresponde explicarte

Kyon: ¿por qué no puedes decirme?

_No recibí respuesta, salió del restaurante en silencio, tan pronto salió por la puerta Tachibana entro y se acerco rápidamente hacia mi_

Tachibana: acompáñame

Kyon: ¿por qué?

Tachibana: hay un espacio cerrado

Kyon: así que eres un esper, no importa, para ti será fácil eliminar a esos gigantes o "Avatares", no veo necesidad de que te acompañe

Tachibana: si quieres ver de vuelta a Mikuru, me acompañaras sin cuestionarme

Kyon: esta bien, pero destruye a ese gigante rápido…

_Salimos del restaurante y luego caminamos al parque_

Tachibana: dame la mano y cierra los ojos

Kyon: ….

Tachibana: no te preocupes, no te hare daño

Kyon: no me preocupa….. No es la primera vez que entro a un espacio cerrado…. Pero esperaba no tener que volver a entrar a uno

_Primero entre por primera vez con Koizumi cuando este quiso probarme la existencia de sus poderes, luego aparecí en un espacio cerrado con Haruhi cuando esta iba a recrear el universo, luego cuando Haruhi dio inicio al Armagedón, Nagato intento detenerla pero estuvo a punto de desaparecer, si no hubiera liberado mis poderes quizás ella no estaría acá, y quien sabe que seria del universo_

_Me limite a obedecer a Tachibana y al entrar en aquel horrible y deprimente lugar, al abrir mis ojos quede pasmado_

_Era una Hermosa pradera…. las flores aun no florecían, el sol apenas estaba saliendo entre dos montañas, era el ecenario perfecto para un amanecer_

_Pero lo que me tenia mas sorprendido era "que es lo que está pasando", ¿donde está ese deprimente mundo sin color?_

Kyon: ¿donde está el avatar?

Tachibana: aquí no existen los "Avatares"

Kyon: ¿acaso Haruhi ha encontrado una mejor forma de reflejar y desahogar sus tenciones?

Tachibana: Haruhi no es la responsable de este espacio

Kyon: si no es Haruhi ¿quien?

Tachibana: ¿quien más podría ser?

_Solo hay una persona…._

_Que idiota, no me di cuenta, este grupo está conformado por un esper, un alíen y un viajero del tiempo, bueno aun no he confirmado que Fujiwara sea un viajero del tiempo, de ser así, solo nos deja una persona para ocupar el papel de un dios con potencial destructivo_

Kyon: no tengo idea de quien podría ser

Tachibana: yo que pensé que eras más listo

Kyon:…

_No digas Sasaki, no digas Sasaki, no digas Sasaki_

Tachibana: Sasaki…. Ella es la responsable de esto

Kyon: no puede ser… ¿por qué ella?... ¿Sabe algo?

Tachibana: no, pero no faltara mucho para que se dé cuenta de su potencial

Kyon: ¿no deberías destruir este espacio?

Tachibana: no es necesario

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Tachibana: observa….. Estos espacios se destruyen automáticamente, no significan amenaza alguna

_Tachibana señalo el sol, estaba salió lentamente, pero cuando llego al punto más alto, una luz intense me segó monetariamente, me cubrí la cara por unos instantes, al recuperar la visón vi las flores del campo florecer, era algo….no sé como describirlo solo digamos que si necesitas una cita inolvidable con tu pareja, negocia con Sasaki para crear un espacio cerrado, Tachibana será tu guía y disfruta de un picnic perfecto…. No sería una mala idea tener unas con Nagato en este espacio cerrado….._

_Volví de golpe a la realidad al ver que ya estaba otra vez en el parque…. ¿en qué momento volví a mi mundo?_

Tachibana: hermoso… ¿no te parece?

Kyon: no discuto eso… pero no sé por qué me necesitan, no tiene que destruir gigantes para acabar con los espacios cerrados

Tachibana: mi gente tiene una "Guerra Santa" con los integrantes de la "Agencia", han pasado más de cinco años sosteniendo enfrentamientos

Kyon: y esos enfrentamientos son….

Tachibana: por seleccionar el Dios de este mundo

Kyon: "Yare Yare", no podría tener cada uno su doctrina religiosa aparte y dejar en paz al otro

Tachibana: si tuviéramos esa alternativa la tomaríamos

Kyon: no entiendo que los detiene

Tachibana: el poder de cambiar la realidad de Sasaki no se compara al de Suzumiya, pero ella es emocionalmente mas estable que ella, por lo que los espacios cerrados que crea no significan una amenaza, por desgracia para nosotros tenemos desventaja en la Guerra, ya que nuestros poderes provienen de Sasaki, no son muy impresionantes, nuestro poder ofensivo está muy por debajo de los miembro de la "Agencia"

Kyon: es lógico, no necesitan poderes para eliminar los espacios cerrados de Sasaki

Tachibana: eso lo entiendo, pero el universo que conocemos está en riesgo continuo por los espacios cerrados de Haruhi

Kyon: eso ya lo se

Tachibana: supongo que has salvado el universo un par de veces

Kyon: ojala solo fuera un par de veces, Haruhi pone en constante riesgo el universo, pero ahora se está estabilizando

Tachibana: Suzumiya está en un estado de recesión, no creara espacios cerrados mientras se mantenga estable, ¿peor por cuánto tiempo durara esto? Y la pregunto que deberías hacerte es ¿cuantas veces mas podrás seguir salvando el universo?

Kyon:… ¿y qué propones?

Tachibana: pasar el poder de Suzumiya a Sasaki, así no habría espacios cerrados que significaran una amenaza, ya que ella es más estable emocionalmente

Kyon: ¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?

Tachibana: ya deberías saberlo….

"_ya deberías saberlo" ella debe de ser una prima o hermana perdida de Koizumi, ya empezó a irritarme, me contesta mis preguntas con otras preguntas_

Kyon: creo saber tu respuesta pero tengo la esperanza de que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Tachibana: tú eres la clave

_Porque todos los problemas y responsabilidades vienen a parar a mi puerta_

Kyon: ya lo suponía

Tachibana: dejare que lo pienses

Kyon: ¿no te parece obvio que me negare? Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos

Tachibana: ¿amigos?... No pongas tus emociones por delante, entiende que es lo mejor para el mundo

_En eso tiene razón_

Tachibana: sé que es duro traicionar a tus amigos y tus creencias… pero piénsalo, si de verdad quieres lo mejor para ellos, debes colaborar con nosotros

Kyon: y por qué no lo hablamos con ellos y buscamos una solución

Tachibana: no aceptarían, están tan apegados a sus creencias que ni siquiera considerarían esta solución

Kyon: ¿y por qué no intentan hablar con Haruhi?

Tachibana: ¿una persona como ella dispuesta a ceder un gran poder?

Kyon: y que tal si….

Tachibana: no intentes buscar más soluciones inútiles, medítalo y entenderás

_Tachibana se retiro con una sonrisa, me quedo observándola hasta que la perdí de vista_

_Me quede pensando durante un rato… pero la bocina de un auto interrumpió mis pensamientos_

_No era muy refinado como la limo de Koizumi, estaba algo oxidado y parecía que se fuera a desarmar por si sola en cualquier momento_

_Cuando la ventana del asiento de conductor bajo pude ver a Fujiwara algo irritado, no es que me importe pero… ¿alguna vez ha sonreído? _

Fujiwara: sube….

_Fujiwara abrió la puerta del asiento de al lado del conductor, y me limite a subir, al cerrar la puerta Fujiwara puso los seguros a las puertas, para evitar que saltara de la ventana, luego se puso en marcha_

_Siento como si me fueran a secuestrar, solo hace falta que saque un arma y diga algo como "voy a robarte todo tu dinero, entrégame toda la pasta que tengas", o tal vez un "llama a tus padres, ahora eres mi rehén"_

Fujiwara: ¿estas bien?...

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Fujiwara: estas poniendo caras extrañas, no te secuestrare así que puedes relajarte

_Mi cara de nuevo, pensé que lo había superado_

Fujiwara: toma…..

_Fujiwara me entrego un celular el cual estaba llamando a un numero, lo puse en altavoz para ver a quien estaba contactando, cuando respondieron la llamada quede en blanco_

Mikuru: ¿hola?, ¿con quién hablo?

Kyon: ASAHINA-SAN! ESTAS BIEN!

Mikuru: Etto…. ¿si?... ¿Kyon-kun te pasa algo?

Kyon: CLARO QUE SI, ACASO NO FUIESTE RAPTA…

_La mano de fujiwara cubrió mi boca, eso me molesto, cuando gira a verlo me hiso la seña que no dijera nada_

Mikuru: ¿que yo fui qué?...

Kyon: no es nada, solo estaba balbuceando

Mikuru: ¿te encuentras bien?

Kyon: si… de casualidad recuerdas que hiciste ayer en las horas de la tarde

Mikuru: ¿ayer?, fui a recoger algunas cosas con Koizumi-kun por pedido de Suzumiya-san, y luego….. etto…..no re cuerdo bien, si no estoy mal se las entregamos y nos dejo el resto del día libre

Kyon: dónde estabas hoy

Mikuru: en casa, estaba llenando algunas peticiones para mis superiores

Kyon: ¿no había nada fuera de lo común?

Mikuru: supongo que fue otro día normal, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan extrañas?, ¿acaso es una broma?

Kyon: nada de eso, solo quería hacer tema de conversación….tengo que colgar

Mikuru: nos vemos mañana, cuídate Kyon-kun

Kyon: también tu Asahina-san

_Asahina colgó y luego devolví el teléfono a Fujiwara…._

Fujiwara: borramos sus recuerdos y los sustituimos por otros aleatorios, la dejamos en su cuarto hace un par de horas, Kuyoh se encargo de eso tan pronto término de hablar contigo, en estos momento ella no sospecha que fue rapada, cree que acaba de despertar de una siesta y los recuerdos que ella cree que vivió son falsos

Kyon: ahora que Asahina-san está a salvo…vamos al grano ¿Cuál es tu motivo por el cual quieres que Haruhi ceda sus poderes a Sasaki?

Fujiwara: ninguno en particular

Kyon: ¿Huh?... ¿Entonces por qué colaboras con Tachibana y Kuyoh?

Fujiwara: porque puedo manipular fácilmente a Sasaki, será un poco egocéntrica, pero con Haruhi se me sería imposible mantener una charla normal

_¿Cuándo se ha podido establecer una conversación normal con Haruhi? Esta es la pregunta del millón….. si alguien sabe que conteste….. Tal como lo pensé, esta pregunta esta fuera de los límites del conocimiento humano_

Kyon: manipularla…. Acaso quieres gobernar el mundo con puño divino

Fujiwara: solo quiero deshacerme de todos los viajes en el tiempo

Kyon: ¿deshacerte?... ¿Por qué?, estos mantienen el balance de esta realidad, para salvar el mudo he tenido que viajar varias veces al pasado, ¿es que no lo ves?, los viajes en el tiempo son indispensables en eso del tiempo espacio

Fujiwara: querrás decir del flujo… los viajes en el tiempo son para mantener el flujo del tiempo estable

Kyon: exacto!, los viajes en el tiempo mantiene el flujo estable…. si lo entiendes muy bien ¿Por qué quieres alterar ese flujo?

Fujiwara: veras Kyon… el flujo ya está bastante alterado, solo ha dado cuervas en un sinfín de direcciones, mi organización quiere enderezar el flujo del tiempo

Kyon: quizás sea una sugerencia estúpida… ¿pero por qué no viajan al pasado y evitan la organización del grupo de viajeros del tiempo?

Fujiwara: tenias razón… es una sugerencia estúpida…

Kyon:….

Fujiiwara: el flujo esta alterado desde un inicio indeterminado, no podemos volver al inicio y enderezarlo cuando este ya ha definido uno nuevo, el trauma que causaríamos al tiempo y al espacio seria catastrófico

Kyon:…

_No entiendo lo que quiere decir_

Fujiwara: la organización a la que hago parte respeta las reglas del tiempo, este espacio en el que encontramos debe mantenerse continuo, si queremos estabilizar el flujo debemos hacerlo desde el punto actual en el que nos encontremos sin alterar otros puntos en el espacio tiempo, los eventos predeterminados deben seguir así

Kyon:…

_Creo que he entendido algo….. Es broma….no soy un genio, no entiendo lo que quiere decir, estoy más preocupado hacia donde me lleva, no le estoy prestando mucha atención a la que dice_

Fujiwara: cuando Haruhi bloqueo el movimiento a través del tiempo y el espacio fue como una pequeña victoria, contando desde que la conociste eran 3 años, no se podía mover más atrás de esos 3 años, hoy serian 5 años, pero gracias a ti, ese límite ha desaparecido, si logramos transferir los poderes de Haruhi a Sasaki, crearemos un bloqueo continuo, no solo evitaría los viajes en el tiempo hacia el pasado dependiendo del plano en el que esta Sasaki, sino bloquearía cualquier movimiento entre planos temporales aun después de la muerte de Sasaki, el bloqueo seguiría activo, sin mencionar que el pasado no se vería afectado, ya que el flujo del tiempo solo retomaría su flujo original desde el momento que se ejecute el bloqueo

Kyon: ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

Fujiwara: ya no tendrías que viajar en el tiempo para resolver los desastres que cause Haruhi, tendrás una vida tranquila, y podrás conservar a tu pequeña novia de cristal

_Nagato…._

Kyon:…..

Fujwara: toma este comunicador, cuando quieras colaborar con nosotros oprime el botón rojo, nosotros montaremos el escenario, luego guiaras a Haruhi donde te digamos para extraer sus poderes a la fuerza

Kyon: nunca haría algo así….

Fujiwara: medítalo… quizás sea un evento predeterminado, quizás no puedes hacer nada…. No intentes pedir ayuda… tu novia pagara las consecuencias, tengo recursos para eliminarla fácilmente, no bromeo

_El auto se detuvo y Fujiwara abrió la puerta de al lado de mi asiento_

Fujiwara: que pases buena noche…

_Al bajar me di cuenta que estaba en frente de mi casa, me limite a entrar con la frente baja_

_Vi televisión, jugué un poco con mi consola junto a mi hermanita con tal de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, solo quería mantener mi mente ocupada_

_Al llegar la hora de dormir, quería que fuera mañana, para madrugar, escalar la maldita colina, quejarme de los deberes, dormir en clase, cualquier cosa con tal de pensar en lo que paso hoy, pero no puedo dormir…_

_Quizás como dijo Fujiwara estoy en medio de un evento predeterminado, estoy destinado a colaborar con ellos, quizás por eso la noche en la que fui atacado después de visitar el apartamento de Nagato, Taniguchi adulto vestía encapuchado, como si viajar por el tiempo fuera algo ilegal…_

_Quizás sea la causa por la cual la Asahina adulta no ha vuelto a hablar con migo, quizás este encerrada o muerta….._

_Taniguchi adulto vino para convencerme indirectamente de que no lo haga, pero no puedo arriesgar a Nagato….el mundo o ella, no puedo decidir, ella es mi mundo_

_Algo se me ocurrirá_


	8. DIAS EN LA BRIGADA SOS

DIAS EN LA BRIGADA SOS

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Si pido ayuda, irán tras Nagato_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Fujiwara: tu novia pagara las consecuencias, tengo recursos para eliminarla fácilmente, no bromeo

_**FIN DELFLASHBACK**_

_Si copero con ellos significara traicionar a Haruhi, Asahina-san, Koizumi, Taniguchi adulto, y en especial a Nagato_

_No pude dormir en toda la noche, cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco mas de media noche, me limite a ducharme, ponerme mi uniforme, comer un pedazo de pan, todo eso 5 horas antes de iniciar clases_

_Tome mi bicicleta y emprendí el trayecto hacia al instituto, después de aparcarla, y subir aquella condenada colina que por mucho tiempo ha sido la causa de mi cansancio, se había convertido en una bendición_

_Al llegar a las puertas del instituto me senté en al lado de la caseta del vigilante, ya que había llegado más temprano que los mismos funcionarios_

_Me quede esperando varias horas para que habrían las puertas del instituto, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, pero la puerta de la caseta abrirse me devolvió a la realidad, era el vigilante nocturno que se alistaba para irse, feliz de que su turno había terminado, al verme se sorprendió de que un estudiante llegara tan temprano_

Vigilante: siempre he dicho que los jóvenes de hoy son flojos, siempre llegan tarde y no les daban importancia, pero creo que te tomaste muy enserio eso de llegar a tiempo a clase

Kyon: insomnio….. Pase despierto toda la noche, aprovechando eso estoy tratando de ordenar mis ideas

Vigilante: …. Quizás sea los nervios por los exámenes de admisión a la universidad

Kyon: si quizás…. Tienes razón, tal vez sea esa la causa

Vigilante: pero no crees que exageras, apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que inició el año escolar, sabes bien que las pruebas están a varios meses de clases, justo culminando el año escolar

Kyon: supongo que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto

Vigílate: no te presiones, da lo mejor de ti mismo

Kyon: soy solo un holgazán, que frutos podría dar

Vigilante: ¿eres idiota o qué?

Kyon: ….

Vigilante: te rindes sin siquiera dar el intento

Kyon: …

Vigilante: dime…. No hay algo por lo que valga la pena luchar en tu vida

Kyon: …Nagato….

Vigilante: ¿Huh?, con que una chica

Kyon: algo así, ella es algo así como un cerebrito y siempre dependo de ella

Vigilante:…..

Kyon: ella siempre confía en mí, me sobrestima, y si llega el día en que ella dependa de mí, no estoy seguro si pueda hacer algo

Vigilante: entonces ha llegado la hora de que empieces a hacer un cambio en tu vida, no temas en pedir ayuda

Kyon:… gracias…

Vigilante: sabes… aún falta un buen rato para abrir las puertas, se supone que el del turno de la mañana es el responsable de abrir todo, si quieres te puedo dejar pasar, creo que necesitas estar en un lugar tranquilo para pensar un poco

Kyon: gracias

Vigilante: los salones siempre están abiertos, se supone que los cerremos al terminar jornada escolar pero es tedioso abrirlos y cerrarlos todo el tiempo, así que no le digas a nadie

Kyon: descuida, mis labios están sellados

Vigilante: abecés necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar, la soledad es un buen lugar para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos

Kyon: una frase muy sabía

Vigilante: no olvides que a pesar de que la soledad es un buen lugar para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos…. Es un pésimo lugar para quedarse

Kyon: lo tendré en cuenta

_Me dirigí a mi salón, el 2-5, por más que intente reflexionar, meditar o pensar, no encontré las respuestas, al final pude dormir un poco, quizás la soledad es un buen lugar para dormir un rato_

_El sonido de un asiento moverse interrumpió mi tan necesario descanso, mire hacia el puesto de adelante y note que Nagato ya había llegado_

Kyon: hola….

YUKI.N: hola

Kyon: un bonito día para madrugar no crees

YUKI.N:…..

Kyon: sabes algo Nagato… hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, pero no es como decírtelo

YUKI.N: …..

Kyon: los exámenes finales se acercan, y no es que sea un genio exactamente, por eso te pido que me ayudes a estudiar

YUKI.N:….

Kyon: si está bien para ti…

YUKI.N: lo hare

_Nagato y yo nos quedamos en silencio, no es que no tuviera un tema de conversación, la verdad es que no tenía tema de conversación, pero el punto es que nos quedamos observándonos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos hablando en un idioma que solo ella y yo entendíamos, era algo agradable, que me permitía olvidarme de todos mis problemas_

_Ese momento agradable fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente, el salón se llenó rápidamente, y no pude seguir mirando a Nagato sin sentirme incomodo por las miradas de las otras personas, ya era bastante incomodo los rumores y comentarios que circulaban por todo el instituto_

_Al cabo de 15 minutos, Okabe-sensei, entro con un libro de tapa gorda de física_

Okabe: muy bien, demos inicio a las clases

Asakura: sensei, no teníamos clase de física

Okabe: su maestra de física se enfermó, por eso les dejo trabajo

_La clase fue dividida en grupos de trabajo de 3 personas, me correspondió como compañeros, Asakura y Nagato, mientras Nagato desarrollaba los ejercicios de física, Asakura y mi persona los copiábamos, después de cada ejercicio Nagato se tomaba su tiempo para explicarme, milagrosamente algo quedo en mi cabeza_

_Es eso o es que mi cerebro se sobrecalentó al intentar entender las palabras rebuscadas de Nagato_

_Al terminar la actividad Asakura me recuerda todo lo ocurrido anoche, lo que más quería olvidar_

Asakura: los entres de aquella vez, ¿han hecho contacto contigo?

Kyon: para nada, aparentemente entraron en estado de espera o algo

YUKI.N: hemos identificado el cuarto ente

Kyon: ¿qué tan poderoso es ese ente?

Asakura: posee habilidades similares a las de Suzumiya-san a menor escala, pero a pesar de eso varias fuerzas en contraposición a las organizaciones de Asahina-san, Koizumi y se están preparando para algo grande, aún no sabemos que es, pero si el _"dominio del cielo" _está colaborando en esto, nada bueno puede salir de esa unión

Kyon: yo que pensaba que este sería un año normal

Asakura: jajajajaja

Kyon: ¿no le veo lo gracioso?

Asakura: veras Kyon, aunque nunca te hubieras involucrado con Suzumiya y los entes que la rodean, tu vida nunca sería normal, no hay nada normal en ti

Kyon: Yare Yare, normalmente me enfadaría pero supongo que de una u otra forma tienes razón

Asakura: lo acabas de decir no es muy común en ti, ¿te sientes bien?

Kyon: claro que estoy bien, solo quiero olvidar las tenciones del examen final

YUKI.N: descuida, sé que lo harás bien, tienes un gran poder

Kyon: creo que me sobreestimas demasiado

_En la hora de almuerzo, mi deseo de olvidar todo lo relacionado con Fujiwara se cumplió, no de la manera que esperaba_

_Un terremoto a nivel cósmico irrumpió en la habitación, desestabilizándolo todo…._

_Con un poder indetenible, lo único que podría hacer es someterme a ese poder_

_Aquel temblor universal con un gran potencial destructivo a nivel cósmico no era nada más ni nada menos que….Suzumiya Haruhi_

Haruhi: KYON!... eres un maldito holgazán

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: no te hagas el tonto, te tomaste el segundo año de vacaciones y piensas tomarte también el tercero

Kyon: Haruhi… yo

Haruhi: nada de escusas, esto merece un castigo severo, pero hoy estoy de buen humor, quiero que vegas al salón de la _BRIGADA SOS, _sin ti no sería "_SALON PRIVADO DE LOS 5 MIRMBROS PRINCIPALES DE LA BRIGADA SOS_" sabes perfectamente que solo 4 personas no pueden administrar más de 50 personas, así que necesito que hagas tu trabajo

Kyon: ¿exactamente que sería?

Haruhi:….. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para ti, así que muévete

Kyon: ¿y si me niego?

_Haruhi me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me empezó a arrastrar por el piso mientras todos nos observaban, Nagato iba detrás de nosotros leyendo como de costumbre un libro de tapa gorda, mientras que Asakura soltaba de vez en cuando una risita picara_

_Al llegar a la puerta del salón del club, Haruhi miro Asakura _

Haruhi: lo siento mucho Asakura, pero este salón es solo paro los 5 miembros principales

Asakura: entiendo…. Kyon-kun, Nagato-san, los veré después, cuídense

_Haruhi abrió la puerta de un golpe, y me arrastro adentro mientras Nagato nos seguía, luego me soltó y cerró la puerta con llave_

Kyon: ahora que me has traído contra mi voluntad ¿Qué quieres?

Haruhi: no es lo que quiero, es lo que tú quieres

_Ya inicio con psicología invertida_

Haruhi: veras Kyon no puedo permitir que te aísles por más tiempo de la brigada, debes volver a tus orígenes

Kyon: hay un dicho que dice que no debemos mirar hacia atrás, sino seguir adelante

Haruhi: y también hay otro que dice que si no sabes de dónde vienes no sobras hacia dónde vas

Kyon:….. "tuche", pero no sé en qué me ayudara volver a la brigada

Haruhi: quiero que pases estas nuevas secciones a nuestra página de internet, te deje un documento en la computadora, solo deberás copiarlo y pegarlo

Kyon: y si es tan simple, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Haruhi: la líder de la brigada tiene funciones más importantes, eso es trabajo de los subordinados secundarios

Kyon: no se supone que soy uno de los 5 miembros principales

Haruhi: aun no lo eres, debes tomar una recapacitación por tu tiempo ausente

Kyon: ¿recapacitación?

_Desde que punto de vista doctrinal o educativo, no sé cómo se le puede considerar haber hecho un montón de actividades ridículas para encontrar aliens, viajeros del tiempo, spers, los cuales estaban a tus espaldas como una capacitación_

Haruhi: te dejo, me llevo a Nagato, tenemos una reunión con las ratas de informática de al lado

_Haruhi y Nagato abandonaron la habitación, mientras me quedaba editando la "pequeña lista" de ediciones que me encargo_

_Tuve que cambiar todo el diseño de la página, poner fotos de los campamentos, fogatas, eventos, picnics, etc. A los que había faltado durante el segundo año, luego tuve que cambiarle el diseño de los botones para que tuvieran un margen singular y una columna ubicada a la derecha verticalmente, también quería poner fotos del viaje a la mansión del amigo de la "agencia" de Koizumi, cuando organizaron el montaje de una escena de crimen, para mantener entretenida a Haruhi, como si fuera poco queria colocar iconos interactivos, ya que no tenía la idea de cómo hacerlos, tuve que buscar tutoriales en internet, y debido a mi poca capacidad de entender el lenguaje técnico de las guías tuve que rebuscar por toda la red, hasta que finalmente encontré uno que se adoptara a mi comprensión informática, también tuve que crear un calendario interactivo para pasar el cronograma, tuve que crear una sección de chat, videos, quejas y recomendaciones, albanes de los usuarios, preparar un sistema de cuentas, crear una viñeta donde ubicar publicidad en un rincón para poder financiar la página y sacar fondos para la brigada, lo que para un experto en computación le tomaría una o máximo 2 horas, a mí me tomo toda la tarde, la verdad me hiso falta él te de Asahina-san_

_Para terminar solo me hacía falta un último punto en la lista "eliminar la pestaña erotic, junto con su contenido"_

_¿erotic?_

_Acaso aún sigue obligando a Asahina-san a vestirse de sirvienta, conejita, enfermera, porrista y quien sabe cuántos más_

_Sentí curiosidad y al ver el contenido me sorprendí…_

_Quede en blanco, las fotos que ella me había tomado con Nagato en posiciones comprometedoras estaban en esa sección, de ahí el origen de todos esos rumores que corren por el instituto, estaba a punto de hacer una demanda o romper el computador, e inclusive de lanzarla a Haruhi por un risco_

_Pero me clame rápidamente, ya que en primer lugar si llego a quejarme de esto, la bomba en estado de reposo podría molestarse y posiblemente destruir el universo_

_En segundo lugar hice un trato con la Haruhi del futuro, me dejaría tomar esas fotos por ayudarme entrar en razón y volver a la brigada por Nagato_

_En tercer lugar Haruhi decidió eliminarlas, ya sea que ya no traen muchas visitas o a recapacitado, esa es una cuestión que nuca tendrá respuesta_

_Y en cuarto lugar es que la fecha de publicación fue a principios de este año, no han sido vistas por todo el instituto en general y lo que es más importante, ni mi madre o hermanita las han visto, no quiero ni imaginar su reacción_

_Sin perder tiempo las elimine y solo para estar seguro busque por todo el equipo si había alguna copia de seguridad_

_Al terminar me dispuse a volver a casa, quería relajarme un poco y olvidar el gran problema en el que estoy metido, pero al no estar seguro de que elegir, Nagato o la Brigada, me vi forzado usar mi último recurso, seguir mi vida como si nada_

_Fujiwara dejo en claro que si pedía ayuda exterminaría a Nagato, pero no dijo nada respecto a que mi obligación era obligatoria, solo me dejaron la opción de elegir, si me quedo en el medio no tendré que traicionara mis amigos ni perder a Nagato_

_Quedarme en el medio y no hacer nada al respecto frente a un problema que se tiene al frente, resulta ser muy útil, no tengo que dar la cara_

_Los días pasaron normalmente para mí, ir a la brigada, organizar los eventos que Haruhi se le ocurren, pero no puedo participar en estos, la verdad me gustaría ya que son actividades normales como partidos de futbol, tennis, baseball, entre otros, lo que haría un grupo de personas normales_

_Aún recuerdo cuando Haruhi menciono el objetivo de la brigada, era algo como "encontrar aliens, viajeros del tiempo, gente con poderes especiales y jugar con ellos"_

_Ahora que los ha encontrado se divierte como una persona normal y se prepara en secreto de los ojos del mundo para mantener el universo estable, yo tendré que seguirla por toda la eternidad manteniendo su ánimo estable y que no haga locuras como crear un planeta con su nombre y a su gusto, no quiero imaginar que tan retorcido seria, el planeta podría tener forma de cubo, ya que a Haruhi "le parecería más divertido así"_

_Después de las actividades del club acompaño a Nagato a su apartamento a estudiar, la verdad no he entendido mucho pero estoy dando lo mejor de mi por no quedarme dormido e intentar prestar la atención, es un gran logro para un holgazán como yo_

_Siéndoles sincero solo quiero sacar la nota mínima para ingreso a una universidad, la verdad no he pensado mucho en que estudiar además no me interesa mucho_

_Pero mis actividades no giran en torno a la excéntrica diosa, todavía tengo que entrenar con Asakura y Nagato, pero no he avanzado mucho, lo único que he logrado es correr más rápido para no ser asesinado_

_Salí más seguido con Nagato y miraba constantemente los autos, las personas o cualquier indicio de la actividad de Fujiwara y sus fichas de ajedrez_

_Pero a pesar de que no hubo inconvenientes con Fujiwara no sabía que darle a Nagato, algo que la alegrara, ir a restaurantes en cubiertos en todas as citas no es muy romántico que digamos_

_Han pasado 3 meses desde que Fujiwara me ofreció colaborar con él, gracias a mi idea de no enfrentar las consecuencias, todo ha estado en total clama, a lo mejor Fujiwara, Tachibana y Kuyoh han desistido de la idea de pedirme ayuda, ya debieron caer en cuenta que no colabore con ellos, ahora mi única preocupación es mi relación con Nagato, cada vez se vuelve más monótona y noto en su rostro que se aburre_

_pero que podría hacer, no soy tan creativo como Haruhi, además según me ha comentado Koizumi en varias ocasiones, Nagato participa activamente en todas las actividades del club, futbol, tennis, natación, baseball, juegos de computadora, cartas de rol, poker, picnis, viajes, campamentos, incluso rugby_

_He pensado en varias ocasiones unírmele en esas actividades, pero mi egocéntrica y estricta líder no me permite, ya que los cupos están llenos en el cronograma de actividades, no se desocupara hasta el próximo semestre ¿desde cuándo existe organización para las actividades de Haruhi? Es más probable que del cielo caigan dulces o me hagan a mi ministro de hacienda e incluso presidente de Japón antes de que Haruhi cambien su modo de actuar Tal vez debí estar más pendiente de sus actividades durante el segundo año_

_Las personas cambian, por más que me cueste creer que Haruhi ha cambiado drásticamente aunque se difícil de creer, simplemente debo asimilarlo, por más absurdo que parezca, al fin y al cabo a lo largo de mi vida he estado involucrado en un sinfín de hechos sobrenaturales y absurdos, los cuales son reales_

_Voy a empezar a cambiar las actividades de mis citas con Nagato, ya se me ocurrirá algo que la entretenga, que no sean los libros, pero en el fondo quiero hacer algo mas_

_Por mucho tiempo esa sensación me ha atormentado, buscar nuevas actividades sería más que suficiente, pero quiero algo más profundo, aquellos que no pensaron mal se llevan el premio gordo, los demás deben dejar de mal interpretar todo lo que oyen_

_El día de hoy he encontrado ese algo…_

_Después de clase, acorde con Nagato que no podría estudiar con ella el dia de hoy, aprovechando eso fui a comprar el obsequio perfecto, tuve que gastar casi todos mis ahorros, los cuales iba a invertir inicialmente en una nueva consola de juegos_

Vendedor: gracias por su compra, que tengo suerte en eso

Kyon: gracias, yo también espero tenerla

_Había comprado el obsequio perfecto para Nagato en una caja más o menos del tamaño de un libro mediano, esto causaría un gran impacto en nuestra relación que podría ser positivo para ambos_

_Al salir con el obsequio en mano me dirigí a casa en mi bicicleta para llamar a Nagato por teléfono y hacerlo parecer en una cita_

_Al llegar aparque mi bici, abrí la puerta e ignorando a mi pequeña hermanita tome el teléfono y subí a mi cuarto, antes de que pudiera marcar el número del teléfono, este empezó a sonar_

_Quizás sea el idiota de Taniguchi o quizás Haruhi con alguna descabellada actividad que desea que organice o ponga en su cronograma de actividades_

_Sin pensar mucho en ello conteste….._

_Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oír esa voz_

Fujiwara: hola Kyon, ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

Kyon:….

Fujiwara: ya que supongo que te quedaste sin palabras iré directo al grano

Kyon:…

Fujiwara: llevaras a Haruhi al punto que te especifique

Kyon: NO LO HARE!, búscate a otro

Fujiwara: veo que por fin recuperas el habla

Kyon:…..

Fujiwara: no puedes negarte o acaso quieres perder a Nagato

Kyon:…..

Fujiwara: me caes bien por eso te he tenido paciencia estos meses

Kyon: he decidido no colaborar contigo, pero tampoco decir nada de lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo tu solo me ofreciste colaborar voluntariamente

Fujiwara: muy cierto, pensé que lo pensarías y que era probable que colaboraras con nosotros al darte cuenta que nuestros objetivos son benéficos para el planeta y el universo

Kyon: las cosas están estables, Haruhi ya no es una amenaza

Fujiwara: por ahora, pero ten en cuenta que cuando ella domine sus poderes el universo tomara una forma descabellado y el perfecto orden de la evolución y la creación tomara giros bruscos, sin mencionar los grandes daños en las líneas de tiempo

Kyon: no estoy interesado en entender eso que me acabas de decir

Fujiwara: la ignorancia es tu última barrera de defensa

Kyon:….

_Siento que me acaba de llamar tonto, pero debo admitir que no soy un genio_

Fujiwara: te lo dejare claro, ya no te estoy pidiendo tu colaboración, exijo tu colaboración, si te niegas tu novia lo pagara y si decides no hacer nada también, en esta ocasión no podrás fingir que no entiendes o no enfrentar las cosas

Kyon:….

Fujiwara: ¿y bien?

Kyon:….

Fujiwara: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_Fujiwara….. Desgraciado, no puedo quedarme en el medio, tuve el tiempo para buscar una salida, pero he desperdiciado el tiempo, imagine que ignorando el asunto podría seguir mi vida, pero me equivoque, nunca puedes huir de los problemas, ellos tarde o temprano te encontraran_

_¿Qué harían ustedes?, no hay tiempo para pensarlo…._

_Traicionarlos a todos o perder a Nagato, gracias a mis amigos mi vida ha cambiado y gracias a ellos de alguna u otra forma conocí a Nagato y entable una relación con ella, es la persona más importante para mi_

_¿Qué debería hacer?…_

Fujiwara: ¿ya has tomado una decisión?

Kyon: …..

Fujiwara: ¿no pienso esperar más por tu respuesta?

Kyon: Fujiwara…

Fujiwara: ….

Kyon: lo hare


	9. PREDETERMINADO

PREDETERMINADO

Fujiwara: ¿ya has tomado una decisión?

Kyon: …..

Fujiwara: ¿no pienso esperar más por tu respuesta?

Kyon: Fujiwara…

Fujiwara: ….

Kyon: lo hare

_No me juzguen por esto, no tenía opción, estoy contra la pared, han cerrado todas las salidas_

Fujiwara: excelente…

Kyon: ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Fujiwara: debo atender unos asuntos, así que debo colgar, pero puedes empezar….ahora mismo

Tachibana: toma mi teléfono celular….

_Al oír la vos de Tachibana justo detrás de mí me paralice momentariamente_

Tachibana: ¿vas a tomar el teléfono?

Kyon: …

_No podía hablar, me venían varios interrogantes a la mente, como ¿Cómo entro a mi habitación que estaba bajo llave, al menos eso creía? ¿Y si no estaba bajo lave como entro sin hacer ruido?, ella es un esper, como Koizumi, no un ninja, pero el interrogante que más retumbaba en mi cabeza era ¿Qué hicieron con mi mamá y mi indefensa hermanita? no quiero pensar en eso_

Kyon: ¿teléfono?

Tachibana: cómo vas a llamar a Suzumiya Haruhi, ya le he marcado así que solo tienes que invitarla a salir

Kyon: ¿salir?

Tachibana: por supuesto, se divertirán y finalmente la llevaras al parque de la estación donde le extraeremos sus poderes y se los trasmitiremos a Sasaki

Kyon: ¿Cómo obtuviste el número de Haruhi?

Tachibana: tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para obtenerlo, pero ¿acaso eso importa?, invítala a salir

Kyon: ¿Qué hicieron con mi mamá y mi hermana?

Tachibana: Kuyoh las puso en suspensión, están en un profundo sueño

Kyon: ¿Cómo entraste sin hacer ruido?

Tachibana: ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Mientras hablabas con Fujiwara entre a tu casa y Kuyoh silencio todo con sus habilidades

Kyon:…..

Tachibana: ¿Qué esperas?, toma el maldito teléfono, tú decidiste colaborar con nosotros

_No podía pensar claramente, en mi cabeza había un enorme debate, debería huir, alertar a Haruhi, atacar a Tachibana aprovechando su falta de poderes, arriesgándome a combatir contra Kuyoh, que lo más probable es que estuviera por aquí para evitar que intente algo_

_Sentía que mi cabeza me iba a estallar, pero oí la voz de Haruhi del teléfono celular de Tachibana_

Haruhi: Hola… habla Haruhi ¿con quién hablo?

_Tachibana me miro de manera amenazadora para presionarme a cumplir sus demandas, como la madrastra cruel de cenicienta para presionarla a cumplir los quehaceres del hogar_

Kyon: soy yo

Haruhi: ¿Kyon? ¿Pasa algo? Te oyes agitado

Kyon: para nada, es que estaba haciendo ejercicios, estoy contra la pared, y no tenía idea de que hacer

Haruhi: veo…. ¿para qué me llamaste?

Kyon: quería invitarte a comer, hace tiempo que no hablamos, además no olvides que debo reintégrame a la brigada

Haruhi: entiendo, que bueno que pienses así, iré con Koizumi-kun

Kyon: ve sola, ya que Nagato está ocupada con asuntos de esa entidad espacial que supervisa la galaxia, si vas con Koizumi me sentiría incomodo, ya que estarían en una cita y yo sería un estorbo

Haruhi: supongo que tienes razón, pero te aclaro algo….

Kyon:…..

Haruhi: esto no es una cita

Kyon: por supuesto que no lo es

Haruhi: nos vemos en el instituto en 1 hora, tú pagas todo

Kyon: pero

Tachibana:….

_Tachibana me lanzo una mirada aterradora, a pesar de su linda y tierna apariencia, me hacía sentir que estaba al frente de un lobo y yo era un pequeño siervo herido_

Kyon: sí, estoy de acuerdo, la líder no debe asumir las deudas ocasionadas por sus secuaces

Haruhi: en ese caso, nos vemos

_Haruhi colgó dejando una atmosfera de culpa en mi interior, mientras que Tachibana tenía una sonrisa, mire al vacío mientras esta llamaba a alguien en su teléfono_

Tachibana: Fujiwara, comienza la operación, que todos tomen posiciones

_Soy menos que la escoria misma, un gusano que se esconde en un montón de fruta podrida para huir de los depredadores, alimentándome de porquerías_

Tachibana: muy bien, prepárate para tu cita Romeo

Kyon:….

_Sin poder hacer nada al respecto me prepare para traicionar a todos mis amigos, lo que hago lo hago por Nagato, esto involucra traicionarla, pero al menos podrá seguir viviendo_

_Sin poner quejas hice lo que Tachibana me ordeno, partí sin necesidad de que me lo ordenaran, y comencé el largo trayecto hacia el instituto_

_Al llegar note que Haruhi estaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada, puso una enorme sonrisa al mirarme_

Haruhi: llegas tarde, CASTIGO!

Kyon: de todas maneras acordamos que tendría que pagar

Haruhi: lo sé, pero quería asegurarme de que no te pasaras de listo conmigo

Kyon: ¿A dónde vamos?

Haruhi: sígueme

_Bajo las ordenes de Haruhi recorrimos toda la ciudad, pasamos por restaurantes, tiendas de ropas, de baratijas, cines, pero no tuve que gastar mi dinero, Haruhi venia de paso para mirar si había algo de nuevo, mi billetera ha esquivado una bala_

_Pero mis piernas maldicen todo esto, llevamos caminado casi 2 horas y quiero detenerme a descansar, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi dinero por unos minutos de descanso, solo me he limitado a seguir como un zombi que baja sin rumbo_

_Cada vez que pasamos por un almacén, restaurante, tienda, etc. lo miraba detenidamente por unos segundos y luego continuaba su trayecto, ¿Por qué no te pruebas algo de ropa?, quizás así pueda descansar un poco_

Haruhi: vale, vamos a descansar un poco

_¿Acaso leyó mi mente?_

Haruhi: sentémonos aquí, hay algo que quería mostrarte en varias ocasiones, pero por mis responsabilidades de líder lo había olvidado por completo

Kyon: ¿sentarnos?

Haruhi: ¿estas prestando atención?

_Lo intento, pero mi cuerpo está cansado por la caminata_

Haruhi: sentémonos de una vez

_Haruhi me tomo del brazo y me guío hacia una banca, estaba tan cansando que no tenía interés de saber dónde estaba_

Haruhi: toma esto…

_Haruhi me entrego un libro_

Kyon: la verdad no me gusta mucho leer libros, no tendrás por ahí un manga

Haruhi: no sé cómo Yuki-chan se pudo haber fijado en ti

Kyon: si la memoria no me falla, tú también estabas interesada en mi antes de formar un alboroto universal durante el primer año

Haruhi: estaba en una fase de estupidez adolecente temporal, me di cuenta que estar detrás de ti era pérdida de tiempo, ya que por más autoridad que tenga sobre ti, no podría gobernar en tu corazón

Kyon:….

Haruhi: ¿recuerdas el segundo año?

Kyon: por supuesto

Haruhi: de no ser por ti, quizás nunca hubiera podido ser honesta conmigo misma, gracias a ti, ahora tengo una relación estable con Koizumi-kun

Kyon: el segundo año también estuvo lleno de locuras

_Quizás estén desubicados, es una historia que sucedió durante el segundo año, ya habrá tiempo para recordarla después_

Haruhi: pasaste por muchos problemas

Kyon: no me lo recuerdes

Haruhi: el amor adolecente es ignorante, estaba enamorada de ti

Kyon:….

Haruhi: de un flojo, bajo, holgazán, amargado, aburrido y

Kyon: ya entendí

Haruhi: la manera en que me cuestionabas me gustaba mucho, y quería someterte, por más que me esforzaba no podía, eras la manzana podrida de mi árbol

_¿Debería sentirme alagado por eso?_

Haruhi: Koizumi-kun no era diferente a los demás chicos que se sentían atraídos por mi físico, me di cuenta que si era diferente, mis citas con otros chicos eran cortas

_La más corta fue de 5 minutos y tengo la leve sospecha que fue con Taniguchi_

Haruhi: los chicos se rendían y perdían el encanto que tenían conmigo, a pesar de que Koizumi-kun estaba consciente de lo que sentía por ti, no perdió su encanto hacia mí, me seguía como un perrito faldero, al menos eso pensaba

Kyon:…..

Haruhi: él me amaba a su modo, apoyándome, procurando mi felicidad, aunque tuviera que estar en tus brazos

Kyon:….

Haruhi: fui tan ignorante que no me di cuenta, gracia a ti fue que empecé a abrir os ojos, me di cuenta que Koizumi era la persona indicada, debes en cuando es dominante y se opone a algunas de mis opiniones, lo cual me gusta en un hombre, estoy segura que lo ha aprendido de ti

Kyon: Haruhi….. No sé qué decir, me pones en una situación incomoda

_Ahora el resentimiento de traición es más fuerte en mí….. Pero no puedo echarme para atrás, no puedo, debo ser fuerte, frio ante mis emociones, como un androide, como…como….como…_

_Nagato….. Aparentaba no tener remociones, pero en realidad poseía todo el tiempo sentimientos y emociones complejas….._

Haruhi: vas a abrirlo

Kyon: ¿abrir qué?

Haruhi:_ (suspiro) …._el libro

Kyon: claro, veamos de qué se trata, leeré la primera página

_Abrí el libro que me había entregado Haruhi con poco interés, y mire lo que decía en la primera página, solo eran 3 palabras_

"_mis mejores recuerdos"_

_Eso me lleno de curiosidad, al abrí el libro me di cuenta que era un álbum de fotos, habían fotos de todas las actividades de la brigada, lo curioso es que en todas aparecía yo, jugando cartas, durmiendo, partido de baseball, el viaje de misterio que organizo Koizumi, en la piscina publica, o como la rebautice aquel día "piscina de masas"_

Kyon: Haruhi… explícame ¿Qué es esto?

Haruhi: si piensas que aún estoy enamorada de ti, estas muy equivocado, ese álbum de fotos lo hiso Yuki-chan, te lo quería dar, pero me pidió que te lo diera

Kyon: ¿Nagato… me hiso esto?

Haruhi: deberías observar con más detalle las fotos

_Hice caso a la orden de Haruhi y note que Nagato aparecía al fondo, casi que ni se veía en algunas fotos en las que solo aparecía yo, a medida que avanzaba, podía notar que cada vez esa distancia entre ella y yo se acortaba_

_Llegue a la página del concurso de Karaoke, en el que ella y yo ganamos los cupones de "todo lo que pueda comer"_

_Vi una foto en la que aparecía cantando y bailando, eso fue embarazoso_

_Luego vi una en la que aparecía Nagato cantando, la observe detenidamente como un zombi, pero una gota de agua que había caído en una esquina de la página me devolvió a la realidad_

_Me tomo un par de segundos darme cuenta del calor que hacía, no podía estar lloviendo, era una lagrima…_

_Al pasar las páginas de golpe vi un mensaje que me dejo paralizado, más efectivo que cualquier veneno existente del mundo, era una combinación de pez globo, cobra, escorpión, ranas africanas y cualquier otra criatura venenosa para agregar a la formula_

_El mensaje decía_

"_gracias por todo"_

"_nunca olvidare estos días"_

"_yo seguiré teniendo más de estos recuerdos mientras permanezca a tu lado"_

"_quiero estar junto a ti"_

"_por siempre"_

_Varias lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, varias voces en mi cabeza, que me decían que estaba equivocado, traicionando a todos mantendría a Nagato viva, pero la herida que le dejaría no le permitiría volver a tener recuerdos como estos, pero si muere…_

_Fujiwara me dio a escoger entre 2 opciones, haciéndome ignorar una tercera_

_No era dejar todo como estaba, Nagato puede defenderse por sí misma, no es fácil de eliminar, simplemente aumentaríamos su protección, eso sería todo a resolver, si es escoltada por las 5 interfaces de elite, Fujiwara la tendría difícil para tocar un solo cabello de Nagato_

_Se aprovechó que no era muy listo para presionarme a hacer lo que quisiera, haciéndome ignorar todo este tiempo la solución más obvia, además fui tan estúpido que apenas me doy cuenta, me siento como la liebre que se quedó dormida en medio de una carrera y una tortuga le gano por su falta de inteligencia_

_Pero ahora sé lo que debo hacer_

Haruhi: ¿estas llorando? Parece que Yuki-chan sabe cómo llegar a tu corazón

Kyon: es verdad, pero ahora debemos mantenernos alejados del parque de la estación

Haruhi: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ese parque?

Kyon: debemos evitar ese parque y reunir a los demás miembros de la brigada

Haruhi: estas actuando raro, por si no te has dado cuenta, todo este tiempo hemos estado en ese parque

Kyon: ¿Huh?

_Mire a los alrededores y me di cuenta que estábamos en el parque donde Fujiwara actuaria para quitarle los poderes a Haruhi y dárselos a Sasaki_

Kyon: nos vamos

Haruhi: ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué tienes tanto afán de irte de aquí?

Kyon: te lo explicare después, por ahora debemos salir de aquí, te invitare palomitas y el cine después de que estemos a salvo

Haruhi: ¿no entiendo? ¿De qué debemos estar a salvo?

Kyon: SOLO HAS LO QUE DIGO!

_Tome a Haruhi de la mano y la jale dejando caer el álbum de fotos que Nagato me había obsequiado, no le di mucha importancia, ya que estábamos en territorio enemigo, están a punto de actuar, ya que no veo personas caminando como acostumbran por este parque_

Kyon: MUEVETE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

_Jale a Haruhi fuertemente fuera de la banca, mientras intentaba salir del parque, pero me estrelle con alguien_

Haruhi: se más delicado idiota, derribaste a una indefensa chica, se mas caballeroso y levántala

_Tenía que sacar a Haruhi a toda costa, decidí levantar a la chica que había derribado y salir del parque, pero me atónico al verle el rostro_

Sasaki: Kyon-kun, cuanto tiempo

_Sasaki tomo mi mano y sentí un escalofrió, mi cuerpo se había congelado por el pánico, que patético de mi parte, Sasaki es un instrumento para su manipulación, no tiene dominios sobre sus poderes, quizás la hayan enviado para entrar en contacto con Haruhi casualmente, desconociendo los verdaderos propósitos_

Haruhi: ¿la conoces? ¿Acaso le eres infiel a Yuki-chan?

Kyon:…..pa…pa…..ra naaada

_Al parecer no puedo organizar mis pensamientos claramente_

Sasaki: solo soy una vieja amiga de la secundaria

Haruhi: ….

Sasaki: ¿tú debes ser Suzumiya Haruhi?

Haruhi: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sasaki: me han hablado mucho de ti

Kyon: debe…mos retirar….nos

Haruhi: Kyon, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No deberías ser así de grosero

Kyon: de verdad… debemos

Haruhi: CALLATE!

Sasaki: está bien, ya me habían dicho que esta reacción era algo predeterminado viendo en las circunstancias en las que te encontrabas

_¿Acaso ella…._

Sasaki: Fujiwara me lo explico todo, todo esto es por el bien y el equilibrio del universo

Haruhi: ¿de qué me estás hablando?

_¿Acaso lo sabe?, esto no es posible, los riegos de que ella sepa lo que es en realidad son muy altos, si están procurando mantener las cosas estables, decirle la verdad a Sasaki es algo imprudente_

Sasaki: siempre lo supe, sabía que era diferente, sabía que ellos eran diferentes

Haruhi:…

Kyon: tenemos que irnos

Fujiwara: ¿Qué pasa Kyon?, ¿acaso olvidaste nuestro trato?

_Fujiwara salió de los arbustos y se ubicó a lado de Sasaki_

Kyon: claro que no

Haruhi: ¿Quién es él? ¿De qué trato hablan?

_Respire profundamente y mira a Haruhi a los ojos_

Kyon: él es un viajero del tiempo como Asahina-san

Haruhi: ¿viajero del tiempo?

Fujiwara: NO ME COMPARES CON ELLA!

Kyon: pertenece a una facción opuesta, está en contra de sus ideales, ellos quieren tus poderes

Haruhi: ¿mis poderes? ¿Acaso están locos, no los dejare?

Kyon: no están solos, Fujiwara está acompañado por una esper, y una interfaz humanoide

Haruhi: ¿Cómo nuestra brigada?

Kyon: exacto, solo que son de facciones opuestas, como ya te había dicho, ellos van tras de ti, pero sus planes cambiaron y decidieron ir tras de mi

Haruhi: ¿acaso tu nos….

Kyon: por más de que me de vergüenza admitirlos, si, los traicione a todos

Haruhi: KYON, ERES UN DESGRACIADO, ME TRAICIONASTE A MI, KOIZUMI-KUN, ASAHINA-SAN Y EN ESPECIAL A YUKI-CHAN ¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?

Kyon: las causas son justificadas

Haruhi: ¿COMO QUE JUSTIFICADAS?

Kyon: la chica que está al frente de nosotros es una vieja amiga mía de la secundaria como ya te habrás enterado

Haruhi:…..

Kyon: hasta hace poco me entere de que tenía la capacidad de cambiar la realidad, así como tú, pero a menor escala

Sasaki: cierto es, aun no me lo creo, pero esto hace que me emocione, la idea de salvar al universo una vez que arrebatemos todo tu poder

Haruhi: no me hagas reír, tu salvadora del universo, si acaso tienes la menor idea de las responsabilidades

Sasaki: claro que sí, hare que el inverso sea estable, y tal vez lo haga más interesante

_Se han salido del tema, es como ver dos Haruhi discutir por ver quién es más alocada, o quien tiene las mejores ideas_

Haruhi: apuesto que tu concepto de diversión es inferior al mío

Sasaki: ¿de verdad?, ¿Por qué todo sigue igual de aburrido?

Haruhi: no puedo hacer cambios bruscos

Sasaki: ¿Qué hay de los espacios cerrados que desestabilizan todo?

Kyon: ¿Qué tal si me dejan continuar?

Haruhi: A NADIE LE IMPORTA

Sasaki: A NADIE LE IMPORTE

_No me están escuchando, acaso lo que tenía que decir no vale la pena_

Kyon: PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTAN SUS PROBLEMAS

_Sasaki y Haruhi se quedaron calladas como un par de niñas que acaban de ser regañas, por otro lado el rostro de Fujiwara reflejaba disimuladamente un "gracias a dios estas dos niñas se callaron"_

Kyon: ellos quieren darle todo tu poder a Sasaki

Haruhi: ¿a ella? Y tú estabas dispuesto a colaborar

Kyon: eres inestable mental y emocionalmente, he visto los espacios cerrados que crea Sasaki y te aseguro que son totalmente estables, no representan amenaza alguna para el universo

Haruhi:…

Kyon: pero esa no es la razón por la que los traicione

Haruhi:….

Sasaki:…..

Kyon: quería proteger a Nagato, tenía miedo que le hicieran algo, tenía tantos deseos de defenderla de cualquier peligro, que ignore el detalle que no está sola, y que además puede cuidarse sola

Haruhi:…..

Kyon: ellos se aprovecharon de mis sentimientos para presionarme a esto, pero al ver el álbum de fotos de Nagato me di cuenta que si los traiciono a todos, ella no podrá tener recuerdos felices como los que ha vivido en la BRIGADA SOS, por eso no dejare que te toquen un solo cabello

Fujiwara: como siempre estas tres pasos atrás mío, por si no lo has notado tenemos dominio en todo el campo

Haruhi: yo no diría eso, por si no te has dado cuenta domino mejor mis poderes, y puedo combatir con ustedes e incluso hacerlos desaparecer con solo desearlo

Kyon: ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso?

Haruhi: claro que sí, al fin y al cabo soy la diosa del nuevo universo ¿no es así?

_Haruhi puso una enorme sonrisa me miro a los ojos_

Kyon: claro que lo eres

Haruhi: acabemos con ellos de una vez

_Haruhi cerró los ojos y se concentró, de un momento a otro una berrera de energía apareció al frente de Sasaki y Fujiwara_

Haruhi: ¿Qué es esto? Deberían haber desaparecido

Sasaki: hace poco que conozco mis habilidades, tengo poderes similares a los tuyos en menor escala, pero puedo contrarrestar los enlaces de información que lances contra nosotros

Haruhi: en ese caso tendrá que ser del modo difícil, ¿listo para el combate Kyon?

Kyon: por supuesto que si… vamos a enseñarle una lección

Fujiwara: Sasaki…. Acabemos con esto ya

Sasaki: como ordenes

_Sasaki extendió sus brazos y un arena brillante salió disparada de ella hacia nosotros, Haruhi y yo nos cubrimos los ojos, cuando la arena brillante desapareció, estabas en un campo de flores, estábamos en el espacio cerrado de Sasaki_

Haruhi: este debe ser tu campo cerrado, no me impresiona, aunque tengas mayor dominio en este campo, tus poderes sigue siendo inferiores que los míos

Sasaki: veamos si lo que dices es cierto, yo solo veo que alardeas

Haruhi: vamos Kyon, démosle una lección

_Haruhi se quede un rato en silencio sin moverse, estaba asustada…. Al menos eso pensé, ya que antes parecía con total confianza_

Haruhi: ¿Qué es esto?

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: no puedo moverme

Kyon: ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

_Iba a sacudir a Haruhi para que se clamara y recuperara la confianza, pero mis músculos estaban paralizados, no entendía por qué, por más esfuerzo que hacia no podía moverlos con libertas_

Kyon: yo tampoco me puedo mover, ¿Qué es esto?

Kuyoh: he inyectado nano maquinas en sus cuerpos mientras estaba camuflada por los datos del espacio cerrado que creo Sasaki

_Me estremecí cuando escuche a mis espaldas ahí voz de Kuyoh, ellos tenían todo previsto, tenían un plan de emergencia en caso de que los traicionara_

Fujiwara: Kuyoh, prepara lo necesario para trasferir los poderes de Suzumiya a Sasaki

_Kuyoh camino hacia Fujiwara y comenzó a recitar códigos o encantamientos, no estoy seguro_

Kuyoh: "iniciando transferencia para la transformación de información", "solicitando apoyo especial", "entablando enlaces de energía"

_Mientras recitaban sus encantamientos varias personas aparecieron de la nada alrededor de Kuyoh y comenzaron a recitar "encantamientos" junto con ella, me di cuenta enseguida que eran otras interfaces humanoides que apoyaban a Kuyoh, ya que controlar la manipulación de datos de Haruhi es algo complicado incluso para ella_

_Viendo la situación como estaba, no tenía más opción que intentar reparar el daño que hice, por mí incompetencia, por dejarme presionar tan fácilmente y terminar_

Kyon: Haruhi….. Lo siento

Haruhi: …..

Kyon: sé que no es suficiente…. Pero al menos quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo lamento

Haruhi:….

Kyon: ellos conocían mis debilidades, sabían que quería proteger a Nagato, ya sabían eso, era tal mi obsesión que ignore que ella puede defenderse por sí sola, ella esta otro nivel, incluso entre sus semejantes

Haruhi:….

Kyon: ella le hiso frente a una diosa, aquel día que casi destruyes todo….. De no ser por el "modo ancestral"

Haruhi:… tú también diste tu aporte, al fin y al cabo tienes poderes basados en los míos limitados en ti…. Tú me despertaste he hiciste que me diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban alrededor mío

Kyon:….

Haruhi: gracias a ti, ya no tuve que hacer más búsquedas inútiles, ahora voy a cagar la gran responsabilidad de responder por el equilibrio del universo

Kyon: ibas a desempeñar un gran papel, pero ahora al parecer lo hará Sasaki y tu vida volverá hacer aburrida

Haruhi:….

Kyon: con tus poderes en Sasaki no les será problema cambiarlo todo, todos olvidaremos lo que fuimos, Koizumi, Asahina, Nagato lo más probable es que desaparezcan o sean personas normales, olvidaremos todos los momentos increíbles que hemos vivido

Haruhi: …..

Kyon: Sasaki es más estable emocionalmente que tú, ellos están convencidos que pueden mantener estable al universo aprovechando esta ventaja de Sasaki piensan imponer sus ideales, para ser honesto no sé si ellos son los buenos o los malos

Haruhi:…..

Kyon: ya no me importa, todo ha terminado

_Haruhi bajo la cabeza_

Kyon: sin embargo, estoy seguro que hubieras sido mucho mejor que Sasaki

_Note que Haruhi levanto la cabeza y una tímida y pequeña sonrisa surgió_

Kyon: que mal que me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, si pudiera, hubiera hecho algo al respecto

_La sonrisa de Haruhi creció hasta el puno de irradiar la energía característica de ella, mantenía una esperanza como un guerrero herido que intenta defender a su pueblo de millones de soldados enemigos, a pesar de sus heridas y desventaja numérica, mantiene la esperanza y obtiene fuerzas de donde no tiene para seguir luchando_

Fujiwara: Kuyoh, ¿cuánto falta? Ya se pusieron sentimentales, eso me da nauseas

Haruhi: esto aún no termina

Fujiwara: ¿Huh?

Kyon: …

Haruhi: ¿no te pareció extraño que hubiera aceptado tu cita en primer lugar?

Kyon:…..

Haruhi: sabía que algo no andaba bien, claro que no pensé que fuera de esta magnitud, pero al menos he cumplido mi objetivo

Kyon: ¿objetivo?

Fujiwara: no juegues conmigo, he previsto todas las situaciones posibles

Haruhi: ¿de verdad?

Fujiwara: todo está bajo control

En ese momento todo comenzó a temblar, del cielo se abrieron grietas….

Fujiwara: ¿Qué esto? No puedes acceder a la manipulación de información, las nano maquinas han bloqueado momentariamente esa habilidad

Haruhi: nunca dije que hubiera sido yo

_De la gran grita del cielo se formó una especia de portal, de esta salieron esferas brillantes rojas que comenzaron a girar alrededor de nosotros, se quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos segundos, luego ardieron en llamas y bajaron rápidamente al suelo como meteoritos _

Haruhi: no dejare que te salgas con la tuya

Los meteoritos cayeron alrededor del área en la que todos nos encontrábamos, las llamas de estos se despejaron….. Había varios estudiantes de diferentes institutos, solo puede reconocer a tres de estos

Tsuruya: estos poderes que me dio Suzumiya-san están geniales

Kyon: Tsuruya-san que gusto verte… un momento ¿a qué te refieres con "estos poderes"? ¿Qué no eres un esper?

Tsuruya: no del todo, antes era parte de la "agencia" por eso tenía tantos lujos, quise acerté pensar que era un esper

Kyon:…. Es la primera vez que usas tus poderes

Tsuruya: si…. Haruhi me los dio ayer, aun no los domino del todo

Kyon: ¿Haruhi, en que estabas pensando?

Haruhi: ella fue una gran aliada, además cuando casi destruyo el universo, ella te dio una paliza según tengo entendido

Kyon: ahora que lo pienso solo me ataco físicamente, nunca me lanzo bolas de fuego….. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ignorante?

Kunikida: opino que esta discusión es irrelevante, tenemos problemas mayores

Kyon: es cierto, tiene que evitar que Kuyoh, la chica con la gran cabellera termine de recitar sus conjuros

Kunikida: en ese caso esperaremos la orden del capitán, no tenemos idea de que contramedida habrán tomado, a pesar de que tenemos todo el perímetro rodeando

Kyon: ¿capitán? ¿Quién es su capitán?

Koizumi: ese sería yo, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablarlo, ahora tenemos otro tipo de prioridad, debemos atacar sin importar que

Tsuruya: ¿estás seguro de atacar, no tenemos idea de que trampas nos esperan?

Koizumi: no estamos solos en esto

Tsuruya: tienes razón

Koizumi: MUY BIEN, ESCUCHEN TODOS, ATAQUE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN

Todos los esper comenzaron a disparar bolas de fuego pero antes de que impactaran en las interfaces humanoides que aun recitaban el conjuro, esferas doradas aparecieron al frente de estos bloqueando lo ataques, al disiparse el humo pude apreciar que se trataban de los esper en contraposición

Tachibana: la "agencia" no se interpondrá nunca más en nuestros planes

Sasaki: buena entrada

Tachibana: tú y Fujiwara deberían retirarse a una zona segura, nosotros los contendremos

Sasaki: ten cuidado

Fujiwara: dentro de poco llegaran los refuerzos

Sasaki: vallase de una vez

_Fujiwara y Sasaki salieron corriendo mientras las dos organizaciones de espers se atacaban entre sí, Haruhi y yo aún seguíamos paralizados, siento que somos un blanco fácil_

_De un momento a otro una puerta celestial se abrió en medio del campo de batalla y varios hombres armados con armas láser se hicieron presentes y abrieron fuego contra la "agencia" hiriendo a varios espers, era fácil suponer que eran los viajeros del tiempo de los que provenía Fujiwara, ahora entiendo por qué Sasaki se retiró junto con él para abrir una puerta entre el mundo real y este espacio cerrado_

_Cuatro soldados se acercaron dónde estaban Haruhi y yo, dos de estos cargaron a Haruhi como un maniquí_

Soldado 1: que hacemos con el otro

Soldado 4: mátalo, no sirve de nada, Fujiwara nos dio la orden de capturar a Haruhi Suzumiya, el chico no nos es útil

Soldado 3: yo lo eliminare

Soldado 2: apresúrate y larguémonos de aquí

_Uno de esos soldados me apunto y me miró fijamente_

Soldado 3: perdona niño, no es nada personal

_En ese momento antes de que disparara una grita se abrió en medio de nosotros_

Soldado 3: ¿Qué es eso?

_Una explosión proveniente de la grita nos derribó a los soldados, Haruhi y a mí, los soldados se levantaron del suelo, pero al pararse, cayeron al suelo al instante, cuando el humo se disipo, vi a mi ángel de la guarda_

Kyon: Nagato…..

YUKI.N:….. Deben moverse

Kyon: no podemos, tenemos nano maquinas en el cuerpo que nos impiden movernos

YUKI.N: veo…

_Nagato se agacho y mordió el brazo de Haruhi, al cabo de unos segundos ella recupero el movimiento, luego ella se acercó a mí y me mordió al igual que Haruhi, al cabo de unos segundos recupere el movimiento_

Kyon: muchas gracias Nagato, pero debemos ayudar a Koizumi, Tsuruya y Kunikida, los están haciendo trisas

Haruhi: no te preocupes, ya pensé en eso, tal vez no pueda hacerlos desaparecer, debido a la presencia de Sasaki, pero ya había previsto algo como esto

_Haruhi levanto los brazos, tomo aire, y creo una puerta brillante de las cuales salieron varios hombre, mujeres, la mayoría jóvenes de mi edad armados y algunos traían botiquines, había una mujer que lideraba el ataque, Asahina-san_

Kyon: Asahina-san, que gusto verte

Mikuru: Kyon-kun, que bueno que estés bien, ahora no pedo hablar, ahora debo ayudar a los heridos

Kyon: da lo mejor de ti

_Asahina-san puso su carismática sonrisa y luego puso una expresión muy seria, la cual no era muy común en ella_

Asahina: muy bien, acaben con ellos y evacuen a los heridos para que sean atendidos, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS

_Ahora la batalla estaba más pareja, pero aún no habían detenido a Kuyoh, aun seguía recitando el conjuro, y las coas iban de mal en peor, una gran esfera negra se elevó por el cielo, de esta un gran rayo salió disparado directo hacia Haruhi_

_La reacción de Haruhi fue veloz, extendió sus manos y creo una especia de campo de fuerza_

Kyon: HARUHI!

Haruhi: no te preocupes, solo debo soportar un poco más

_El campo de fuerza que Haruhi había creado se estaba rompiendo, no parecía estable, pero en ese momento Nagato se paró al frente de ella y extendió sus manos y el escudo se reforzó, pero aún tenían problemas para mantenerlo, ya que la esfera negra estaba hecha para extraer los poderes de Haruhi, por lo tanto tenía una gran magnitud de energía, ya que Haruhi no tenía buen domino en sus poderes, el escudo no resistiría_

Haruhi: maldición, solo un poco mas

_Impulsivamente me puse a las espaldas de Haruhi Nagato, me agache y puse mis hombros como soporte para ellas_

Haruhi: buena idea Kyon, ahora solo tenemos que aguantar

Kyon: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

YUKI.N: no mucho

_Comenzaba a sentir dolor en los brazos debido a que el rayo ejercía mayor presión sobre nosotros tres, observe el cielo para distraer mi mente, y puede notar que habían varias grietas, de repente una gran explosión de la cual cayeron Asakura, Emiri Kimidori las interfaces de elite en su "modo ancestral" luciendo sus armaduras aladas, las 7 interfaces humanoides cayeron alrededor de Kuyoh y las interfaces humanoides del "dominio del cielo" que mantenían activa la esfera negra que intentaba arrebatarle los poderes a Haruhi_

_El ataque fue contundente, causaron un enorme daño directo a las interfaces humanoides que apoyaban a Kuyoh, los caballeros alados atravesaron a sus enemigos con sus lanzas, mientras que Emiri Kimidori sacaba de sus manos unas enormes garras, con las cuales sostenía una feroz batalla con otras interfaces_

_Gracias al ataque sorpresa la esfera comenzó a desestabilizarse y reducir su tamaño, lo único que mantenía esa gran esfera activa era Kuyoh, pero no sería por mucho, Asakura se paró enfrente de ella y de sus manos saco sus enormes lanzas doradas con las que atravesó el pecho de Nagato cuando intentó matarme, pero esta vez su ataque iba dirigido a Kuyoh_

_Kuyoh esquivo fácilmente el ataque de Asakura dando un enorme salto hacia un lado, pero debido a que abandono su posición, la gran esfera desapareció permitiéndonos a Haruhi, Nagato y yo, liberarnos de la presión que esa esfera ejercía sobre nosotros _

Haruhi: ahora que estoy libre, vamos a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor

Kyon:….

Haruhi: Yuki-chan, ayuda a Asakura y las demás interfaces humanoides, Kyon, ve y ayuda a Mikuru-chan con los heridos

Kyon: ¿Qué harás tú?

Haruhi: cambiar el escenario de batalla

_Haruhi levanto sus brazos, respiro profundo, y con ambos puños golpeo el suelo de flores, de un momento a otros, varias grietas se abrieron en el suelo, las cuales emanaban una extraña luz color azul opaco con una leve combinación de gris, a medida que las grietas avanzaban por todo el campo, las flores se iban marchitando_

_Al cabo de un par de minutos todo el campo tenia grietas, incluyendo el cielo, nadie había notado este cambio, y la verdad no entiendo cuál era el propósito de esto_

Haruhi: esta batalla la ganaremos definitivamente….

_Las grietas emanaron aún más luz, segando a todos los presentes incluyéndonos, cuando el destello termino me quede en blanco, estábamos en el parque de la estación, al menos eso creí al principio, al mirar el color del cielo me di cuenta que estamos en un espacio cerrado creado por Haruhi_

_Los espers liderados por Koizumi ardieron en llamas, irradiaban gran poder, por otro lado los esper bajo las órdenes de Fujiwara se veían intimidados, pero no se rindieron y siguieron luchando_

Haruhi: debido a que domino mejor mis poderes, los poderes de los espers provenientes de mi aumentaron, hasta el punto de no necesitar estar en un espacio cerrado para activar una pequeña parte

Kyon: eso quiere que si están en uno de tus campos cerrados….

Haruhi: así es… sus poderes aumentaran al máximo, gracias a mi han superado sus limites

Kyon: es increíble

Haruhi: no cantes victoria, además no deberías estar aquí…

Kyon: ¿Huh?

Haruhi: Yuki-chan fue a cumplir sus órdenes ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso me cuestionas?

Kyon: perdón, lo había olvidado, pero por cierto ¿tú que harás?

Haruhi: Sasaki aún sigue aquí y está intentando recuperar el control del campo, no puedo unirme a la batalla, en este campo tenemos la ventaja, debo contrarrestar cualquier ataque de datos que lance Sasaki, ya ha lanzado cerca de 50

Kyon: ¿50? ¿En qué momento?

Haruhi: un poco antes de que la esfera intentara arrebatar mi poder, no podía defenderme de ella sola, ya que también intentaba romper los enlaces de información que lanzaba Sasaki, al parecer es muy persistente, en estos momentos estoy anulando varios enlaces de datos, debo quedarme aquí, en este espacio aislado de la batalla

Kyon: ¿aislado?

Haruhi: Koizumi-kun, Mikuru-chan están desviando la atención del enemigo,

_Mire detenidamente el campo de batalla y note que se había alejado totalmente de nosotros, estaban al otro lado del parque y nos ignoraban por completo_

Kyon: es increíble…

Haruhi: lo que es increíble es que aun sigues aquí

Kyon: perdón, ya me voy

_Salí corriendo hacia los arboles con la cabeza abajo, ya que ahí se estaba cubriendo Asahina-san de los disparos entre los arboles_

_Cuando logre llegar hacia donde estaba, estaba algo agitada, dándole órdenes a su pelotón, puse la espalda contra un árbol para cubrirme de los disparos_

Kyon: Asahina-san!

Mikuru: Kyon-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyon: nuestra egocéntrica líder me envió para ayudarte

Mikuru: me alegra mucho, toma mi arma

_Asahina-san me lanzo su arma y la atrape sin problemas, era la misma con la que me había disparado cuando Haruhi casi destruye todo el universo_

Kyon: tú que vas a usar

Mikuru: necesito sacar a los heridos del suelo, vas a cubrirme junto a algunos de mis hombres, ¿estás listo?

Kyon: por supuesto

Mikuru: VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS

_Salí con Asahina-san junto con otros 3 hombre armados mientras disparábamos al enemigo, la verdad no sabía ni a que le disparaba, los nervios me consumían ya que estaríamos en medio del tiroteo en que se libraba la batalla, la Asahina que conocía era algo tímida y esta faceta de ella no me la esperaba, al parecer tiene miedo al igual que yo, pero no deja que eso la detenga, ya que esta situación demanda que todos sobrepasemos nuestros limites_

Mikuru: aquí hay un herido, cúbranme

_Los tres hombres que nos acompañaban se arrodillaron al frente de mí y Asahina-san, mientras cubría las hemorragias del herido_

_Yo me quede como un idiota sin hacer nada, mientras que los tres hombres que nos acompañaban nos cubrían y Asahina-san atendía al herido_

Mikuru: ya controle sus hemorragias, saquémoslo de aquí

_Uno de los hombres que nos acompañaban ayudo a Asahina-san a cargarlo_

Mikuru: Kyon-kun, necesito que me cubras

_Acompañado de los 2 hombres armados restantes disparamos al enemigo sin saber si le estábamos dando mientras retrocedíamos lentamente , pero el enemigo decidió respondernos, un disparo hirió en la pierna a uno de los soldados que me acompañaba derribándolo_

Soldado 1: mi pierna

Kyon: tenemos que ayudarlo, ayúdame a cargarlo

Soldado 2: hagamos eso rápido, esto es una carnicería

_Junto a mi último compañero en pie, nos agachamos justo detrás del aliado caído y comenzamos a arrástralo lentamente de los brazos mientras disparábamos como fuego de contención _

_Estábamos a mitad de camino para llegar a los árboles y estar a salvo, pero en ese momento, el enemigo comenzó a dispararnos sin piedad, no había donde cubrirse y vi que los disparos se dirigían hacia nosotros_

_Antes de que pudieran tocarnos, una enorme barrera de fuego apareció en frente de nosotros_

Kunikida: ¿están bien?

Soldado 2: muchas gracias por su ayuda

Soldado 1: nos salvaste el pellejo

Kyon: Kunikida, que gusto que estés de vuelta

Kunikida: yo contendré los disparos enemigos, lárguense

Kyon: muchas gracias…

_Siguiendo las ordenes de Kunikida, nos paramos y apoyamos en los hombros al herido y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente, pero en ese momento una bola de fuego dorada se dirigió hacia nosotros, me agache junto a los otros dos hombre que estaban conmigo, la bola de fuego dorada impacto en la espalda de Kunikida, haciendo que su barrera de fuego desapareciera, en ese momento varios disparos impactaron en su cuerpo derribándolo_

Kyon: Kunikida!

Tachibana: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

_Al oír la vos de Tachibana, iba disparar al igual que el soldado que aún estaba en pie, pero antes de poder disparar dos pequeñas llamas doradas impactaron en nuestras armas calentándolas, haciendo que nos quemáramos la palmas de las manos y soltáramos las armas cayendo de rodillas por el dolor_

Tachibana: Kyon…. Fue tonto de ti romper nuestro acuerdo, ahora morirás junto a estos insectos, no es nada personal, solo hago lo mejor para el universo

_Las manos de Tachibana generaron bolas de fuego que levitaban_

Tachibana: lo siento… me temo que debes morir aquí

_Tachibana iba a lanzar sus bolas de fuego contra nosotros, pero un golpe en el mentón el derribo_

Tsuruya: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo?

Kyon: Tsuruya-san

Tsuruya: Kyon-kun, veo que estas en apuros, yo me encargo de ella, tu saca de aquí al herido y a Kunikida-kun

Tachibana: eres una desgraciada, te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado

Tsuruya: creo que ladras más de lo que muerdes, te enfrentaras al poder de mis puños envueltos en llamas

Tachibana: ja, no me hagas reír, veamos qué es lo que tienes

_Tachibana y Tsuruya-san ardieron en llamas y se trasformaron en esferas de fuego y se alejaron volando mientras se estrellaban entre si_

Kyon: oye, saca de aquí a tu amigo, yo sacare Kunikida

Soldado 2: suerte

El soldado tomo a su compañero herido y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Kunikida, ahora estaba desarmado y era vulnerable

Mikuru: Kyon-kun, date prisa no falta mucho, nosotros te cubrimos

_Asahina-san comenzó a disparar junto a su pelotón desde los árboles para cubrirme, me tomo solo 3 minutos terminar de transportar a Kunikida sin causarle mucho dolor ni agitarlo, ya que tenía varias hemorragias_

Kunikida: gracias Kyon

Kyon: guarda tus energías, por mi culpa estas así

_Kunikida se limitó a sonreír, mientras lo entregaba al grupo de paramédicos_

Kyon: esto es una masacre

Mikuru: lo sé, pero imagínate la masacre que habrá si fallamos, no habrá pérdidas humanas pero el tiempo se desestabilizara, los viajes en el tiempo son necesarios para estabilizar el continuo espacio/tiempo, Fujiwara y los suyos no entienden que el pasado, el presente y el futuro son uno

Kyon: tú me habías dicho que eran tres entes distintos

Mikuru: antes era una simple subordinada, ahora entiendo que estos viajes son necesarios, los 3 espacios del tiempo complementan uno solo

Kyon: en ese caso, no debemos perder

_Asahina-san me sonrió mientras daba órdenes a su pelotón, por mi parte quise echarle un ojo al campo de batalla, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho, luego decidí mirar hacia donde estaba Haruhi, estaba inmóvil, aparentemente se estaba concentrada como una serpiente que acorrala a su presa_

_De un momento a otro vi que Sasaki estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Haruhi la cual se percato_

_Parecían estar hablando de algo, pero ya que estaba lejos no podía leer sus labios, de un momento a otro ambas extendieron sus brazos hacia la otra y lanzaron unos rayos de energía o algo así, no sé si sean fotones, neutrones condensados, energía pura, antimateria, todas estas cosas me dan igual, esos rayos chocaron entre sí, era una lucha de poder_

_Haruhi iba ganado, la verdad era obvio, su dominio sobre sus poderes era superior al de Sasaki, poco a poco el rayo de Haruhi se iba acercando más y más hacia Sasaki, muy pronto esto terminaría_

_Una felicidad indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo, ya que esto terminaría, pero por otro lado no quería saber cómo terminaría Sasaki, ella simplemente ha sido manipulada por conveniencia de entes que solo quieren cumplir sus intereses_

_En mi cabeza había varios pensamientos, era como un debate del congreso, varios argumentos, varios puntos de vista y nunca se llega a nada_

_Pero el debate sin sentido en mi cabeza fue interrumpido cuando me percate que detrás de Haruhi estaba Fujiwara a una gran distancia de ella con una gran maleta, estaba armado algo, cuando identifique una de las piezas me di cuenta de que era un rifle, Haruhi no podría bloquear la bala, ya que estaba ocupada con Sasaki, eso explica el ataque apresurado, tenía que hacer algo_

_Kyon: Asahina-san CUBREME!_

_Mikuru:…Kyon-kun espera….. YA LO OYERON, INICIEN FUEGO DE CONTENCION_

_Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Fujiwara, peo me di cuenta que él tenía una escolta armada, yo no tenía nada, ya que salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, soy un idiota, tomando decisiones impulsivas_

Kyon: HARUHI! Muévete, detrás de ti, van a disparate

_Haruhi no podía oírme, estaba muy lejos o muy concentrada en Sasaki, pero para mi suerte, varias interfaces y esper se dirigían hacia donde estaba Haruhi_

_Creí que nada podía salir mal, pero no olviden que no siempre las cosas salen como quieres, ya que varías interfaces y espers enemigos bloquearon la ayuda, ahora solo quedaba yo_

_El enemigo me había ignorado por completo, ya que no represento amenaza_

_Solo me quedaba algo por hacer…._

_Cambien mi rumbo hacia donde estaba Haruhi…. Quizás si alcanzaba a alertarla podría defenderse del disparo, pero era algo tarde Fujiwara ya tenía el rifle armado, vi como jalaba el gatillo, pero no pasó nada, al menos eso creí al principio_

_Vi como una pequeña esfera de energía se formaba, eso es peor que una bala, ya que el rifle iba a disparar algún rayo ,Fujiwara había decidido usarla ya que se dio cuenta que no podía robarle los poderes a Haruhi, ha decidido deshacerse de ella, ya que Haruhi está distraída en Sasaki, buena parte de los poderes está concentrada en ella, si ella usa sus poderes para defenderse del rayo, Sasaki podría herirla o eliminarla_

_Que debería hacer, que debería hacer, que debería hacer…_

_Ya faltaba poco para llegar hacia donde estaba Haruhi, solo un par de metros_

_¿Qué hare cuando llegue allá?_

_El rayo de Fujiwara salió disparado a una gran velocidad, por mi parte yo veía todo en cámara lenta, estaba justo al lado de Haruhi, la cual no se había percatado de mí_

_La bala se acercaba más y más, y no tenía idea de que hacer_

_**Era algo inevitable**_

_**Era algo predeterminado**_

_**Era algo que tenía que pasar**_

_Ese tres frase rondaron en mi mente por un momento, cuando me percate había una esfera dorado en mi pecho que había perforado profundamente mi cuerpo, pero no me había atravesado_

_De la herida se desprendía arena brillante de un tono azul, me estoy desvaneciendo_

_No tenía idea de que había pasado, me había puesto delante de la trayectoria del disparo e Fujiwara, aquel disparo tenía que eliminar a Haruhi, la cual es un ser omnipotente, yo solo soy yo, no habría posibilidad alguna que sobreviviera_

_Al menos hice lo correcto…_

_Nagato…._

_ADIOS….._


	10. SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE

SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE

_Mi mente da vueltas, no sé porque tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ocurrir_

_No era un presentimiento era algo predeterminado, como no me di cuenta antes, era algo obvio, la manera que los miembros de la brigada del futuro hicieron sus intervenciones en este plano delataban este suceso_

_Faltare a las bodas de Asahina-san y el idiota de Taniguchi, Tsuruya-san y Kunikida, Haruhi y el señor sonrisas, si estoy muerto, no puedo asistir a esas bodas, por eso los miembros de la brigada del futuro intentaron hacer que disfrutara mis días restantes_

_Aunque si estuviera vivo, posiblemente no asistiera voluntariamente a la boda de Haruhi y el señor sonrisas, seria extorsionado y obligado contra mi voluntad a organizarla, tendría que ser el organizador, padrino, el que entrega los anillos y probablemente el que se encargue de casarlos dependiendo de qué clase de ceremonia religiosa le parezca más divertida a Haruhi_

_Pero no vale la pena darle más vueltas al asunto, mi cuerpo se desintegre cada vez más y más, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que recibí el disparo, he estado cayendo lentamente durante incontables horas mientras me desintegro_

_Supongo que esa sensación eterna es la muerte, un espacio aislado para reflexionar de las cosas evidentes_

_Darme cuenta que no he hecho nada importante, es algo frustrante_

_Lo único que de verdad siento que hice bien fue hacer feliz a Nagato, respecto a rescatar al universo incontables veces no cuenta, ya que teóricamente yo fui el causante de que estuviera en peligro provocando la furia de Haruhi aunque de no ser por eso, Haruhi nunca se hubiera estabilizado_

_Ahora que mi mente esta en paz, sé que puedo despedirme en paz_

_Taniguchi_

_Tsuruya-san_

_Asahina-san_

_Kunikida_

_Koizumi_

_Haruhi_

_Nagato….._

_Mi cuerpo ahora se siente caliente… _

_¿Estaré muerto?_

_¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver muy bien_

_Toda esta borroso, solo veo destello y una voz distorsionada, no entiendo muy bien que dice, parece conmocionada_

_A medida de que los segundos pasaban esa voz se aclaraba un poco_

Haruhi: Kyon, Kyon, vamos idiota, despierta, no es el momento para echarse una siesta

_¿Haruhi?_

_¿También murió?_

_No es posible, yo la salve, me sacrifique, yo soy el que está muerto_

_A medida que los segundos pasaban y los gritos de Haruhi me causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, fui recobrando la visión, pude ver claramente que estaba tirada en el piso, y estaba justo donde el disparo había impactado en mí, ¿acaso sobreviví al disparo?_

Haruhi: Idiota debemos salir de aquí

Kyon: Haruhi, estas viva

Haruhi: deja de decir estupideces tenemos que ayudar a Nagato

Kyon: ¿Nagato?, no se supone que el herido soy yo

Haruhi: ¿Herido? idiota, te paraste en frente del disparo, pero Yuki-chan lo intercepto por ti

Kyon: NAGATO!

_No sé como pero volví a recobrar la movilidad del cuerpo al oír su nombre, me levante algo dolorido, palpe mi pecho y note que no tenía nada, pero estoy seguro que el disparo me atravesó_

Haruhi: KYON! DEJA DE DIVAGAR Y AYUDAME, YUKI ESTA MUY GRABE

Kyon: Nagato!

_Me acerque a Haruhi que se encontraba sentada a un lado de Nagato, estaba tirada en el suelo, se estaba desintegrando desde la región del pecho, y tenía una expresión de dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos_

Kyon: NAGATO! RESISTE! VAS A ESTAR BIEN, HAS SALIDO DE PEORES, FUE SOLO UN DISPARO

YUKI.N: debes olvidarme

Kyon: ¿de qué hablas, estarás mejor, solo tenemos que sacarte de aquí?

YUKI.N: no hay nada que puedan hacer, el proyectil fue diseñado para anular enlaces de información de manera permanente, su objetivo era Suzumiya Haruhi, así ya no significaría amenaza para el "dominio del cielo", no habría forma que ella pudiera sobrevivir a eso con su nivel actual, y no estoy en las condiciones de contrarrestarlo

Kyon: no digas eso, vas a estar bien

Sasaki: mejor olvídala, no hay manera que sobreviva ese disparo estaba hecho para eliminar a Suzumiya-san, ella esto muy por debajo de su nivel, no hay forma de que sobreviva

Kyon: CALLATE, NAGATO NO MORIRA

Sasaki: jajajaja, lamento ser tan insensible contigo Kyon, pero debes ser realista

Kyon:…

Sasaki: te librare de tu miseria

_No estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba Haciendo Sasaki a mis espaldas, no me iba a mover sin Nagato_

_Oí una explosión, sucesivamente una onda de humo paso sobre mí, no me explico porque Sasaki había fallado, me di cuenta que Haruhi había hecho un campo de fuerza_

Haruhi: es algo patético y cobarde que ataques a mis subordinados en su lecho de sufrimiento, debería enseñarte modales, además prefieres batallar con este idiota, que conmigo

Sasaki: está muy enamorado de su pequeña noviecita, deberías ejecutarlo tú misma, ahórrale el dolor que sentirá en su futuro

Haruhi: no dejare que nada malo le pase

_Gire nuevamente al oír ese comentario, vi que varias lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Haruhi_

Haruhi: él fue el que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, él fue el que me mostro un nuevo y divertido mundo, mejor que el monótono mundo en el que vivía

_Haruhi se abalanzo contra Sasaki, Sasaki no tenía oportunidad contra Haruhi, pero un pequeño grupo de 4 interfaces humanoides del "domino del cielo" se unieron a la batalla, dejando en desventaja numérica a Haruhi_

_Me quede observando como combatían ferozmente mientras se alejaban poco a poco, pero no le di importancia, Nagato se estaba desintegrando lenta pero progresivamente, algo tenía que hacer_

YUKI.N: yo no puedes hacer nada por mí

Kyon: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

YUKI.N: intentar salvarme es algo irrelevante en mis condiciones

Kyon: no digas eso

YUKI.N: mis enlaces están siendo borrados de manera permanente lentamente, no hay contramedida que me permita invertir la situación

Kyon: resiste, Haruhi podrá curarte, y te sentirás mucho mejor

_Nagato me acaricio la mejilla mientras yacía tirada en el suelo_

YUKI.N: el disparo a baso de anti-energía

Kyon: no querrás decir antimateria

YUKI.N: no, este esta echo para anular y desintegrar enlaces de información de manera permanente, en otras palabras, destruye la energía misma

Kyon: …

YUKI.N: el objetivo de este proyectil originalmente era Suzumiya Haruhi, ya que no habría forma que pudiera contrarrestar esta función degradante y destructiva de los enlaces de información basándose en la eliminación de la energía, ni siquiera la creación de enlaces de información, ya que estos se basan en la transformación de la energía, aun no hay forma posible de crear energía de la nada, nada puede salvarme, el ente que conoces como Yuki Nagato desaparecerá

Kyon: no dejare que desaparezca

YUKI.N: nuevamente te repito….

_Vi como una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla_

YUKI.N: no hay nada que puedas hacer, mejor olvídate de… mi

_Nagato comenzó a brillar desprendiendo mucha arena brillante de su cuerpo y su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse rápidamente, en 3 segundos había desaparecido dejando solo sus prendas, no había nada, ni el más mínimo rastro_

_Esto no está pasando, solo es un sueño, es solo un sueño_

_Eso debe ser, una pesadilla, un mal sueño, como cuando tu vida es normal, y de la nada todo cambia, las leyes de las físicas no son relevantes, nada es lo que parece, cualquier cosa puede pasar, una vida tediosa, una horrible pesadilla de la que no puedes despertar, pero en medio de tales fantásticas y absurdas desventuras hay algo por lo que vale la pena estar sumido en esto, una algo, una persona especial, algo que transforma esas pesadillas en un bello sueño, pero cuando es destruido quieres volver a la realidad, volver a ese mundo aburrido, volver a los tiempos de antes_

_Quiero despertar, quiero cerrar los ojos y despertar, pero mis temores ya habían sido confirmados, nunca fue un sueño, cada momento fue real, cada momento con ella fue especial, y esto es real, lo que acaba de pasar frente a mi…_

_Rebusque entre la ropa de Nagato, tenía que haber algo, cuando retire su sostén, vi algo….._

_Una pequeña esfera más pequeña que una canica, brillaba levemente y levitaba apenas sobre el suelo, la tome y la guarde en el bolsillo_

Fujiwara: ¿Qué se siente?

Kyon:…..

Fujiwara: saber que pudiste salvarla, pero elegiste desafiarme y mira las consecuencias

Kyon:….

Fujiwara: era la única que de verdad te amabas, y al ver tu rostro puedo decir con plena seguridad que será la última que de verdad ames

Kyon: Nagato…. Creía en mí

Fujiwara: ella era algo ilusa e ignorante, creer que podrías hacer algo por ti mismo

Kyon: quizás tengas razón, quizás ella me sobreestimaba

Fujiwara:…..

Kyon: pero ella sabía que había algo en mí, creía que estaba destinado a algo grande, ella lo sabía y por más que me negaba a creer, ella intentaba mostrarme mi potencial oculto

Fujiwara: los poderes de baja escala, a los cuales no puedes acceder, es algo patético, eres patético, y no sé si Nagato sea aún más patética por creer en ti

Kyon: no digas eso

Fujiwara: ¿no decir qué?

Kyon: no te metas con ella

Fujiwara: ¿Nagato?, no me estoy metiendo con ella, solo resalto verdades y te costa de su gran error en confiar en ti, mira lo que le ha causado, ha muerto en vano, por ti, por algo tan insignificante, fue una idiota

Kyon: puedes refregarme mis fracasos en la cara, pero no te metas con Nagato

Fujiwara: no te enfades por decir la verdad, fue escupido e inútil sacrificar su propia vida por ti

Kyon: NO TE METAS CON ELLA!

_Embestí a Fujiwara con el puño en alto, un grave error táctico, estaba algo lejos de él, sabría cómo responderme, pero llegue más rápido de lo que esperaba, no sé si mi mente me hace juegos con el tiempo_

_Tenía a Fujiwara al frente, no se había percatado, solo tenía que golpearlo_

_Fujiwara bloqueo mi puño atrapándolo con su mano, era firme su agarre_

Fujiwara: interesante, quizás Nagato no estaba tan equivocada

Kyon: ¿Huh?

_Fujiwara me goleo fuertemente el estómago, me hiso vomitar, tenía una fuerza monstruosa, me tomo mi cara con su mano y estrello mi cabeza contra el suelo, sentía un dolor inmenso, hubiera jurado que mi cabeza había atravesado el suelo_

Fujiwara: es una pena que todavía no tengas buen dominio

_No entendía que trataba de decirme, me levante del suelo algo desubicado, tenía escombros en la ropa, y mi camisa parecía haberse esfumado, tenía pedazos de tela colgando, no recuerdo haberla maltratado_

_Mire al suelo, donde Fujiwara me había estrellado, eso formulo muchas preguntas_

_¿Cómo sobreviví?_

_¿Cómo Fujiwara pudo hacer algo así?_

_El primer interrogante fue respondido al mirar mi pecho, tenía marcas, símbolos, etc., mi cuerpo desprendía aire congelado, como aquella ocasión donde Haruhi casi destruye el mundo, habia logrado acceder a mis poderes_

_Pero Fujiwara es un humano normal, es imposible que pueda derrotarme_

Fujiwara: te veo algo confundido, no eres el único que ha adquirido habilidades sobrehumanas

Kyon:…

Fujiwara: gracias a Sasaki he desarrollado poderes en mayor grado a los tuyos, los cuales son independientes de Suzumiya Haruhi, tus propios poderes están basados en forma obsoletas de interfaces humanoides, los míos están basados en los enlaces de información y enlaces en la que se basan las interfaces humanoides del "dominio del cielo", en teoría mis poderes son superiores sin mencionar que tengo mayor dominio de estos

Kyon: COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!

_No me importaba en lo más mínimo su estúpida explicación, solo quería callar a ese bocón, a pesar del poder que sentía por mis venas, el frio que emanaba mi cuerpo, el inmenso caudal de poder que sentía dentro de mí, no fui capaz de acertarle un solo golpe a Fujiwara, era más rápido y listo que yo, sin mencionar que tenía mayor voluntad de victoria en la batalla, tenía claro su propósito, yo no, solo quería vengar a Nagato, mi mente esta nublada de ira, no puedo pesar claramente, no puedo pensar una estrategia, no se me ocurre nada_

Fujiwara: ¿Cuántas veces piensas levantarte?, yo de ti me quedaría tirado en el suelo

Kyon: CALLATE!

_Me levante nuevamente y embestí a Fujiwara, lance una patada, pero este la bloqueo con su brazo, simultáneamente decidí atacar con un golpe de frente, pero este lo atrapo y me contraataco con un cabezazo al rostro, no pude evadirlo_

_Segado por el dolor en mi cara, ignore por completo a Fujiwara, hasta que sentí un golpe en el mentón que me derribo, se nota que no juega limpio_

_Intente levantarme pero una presión en mi abdomen me detuvo…..Fujiwara, me estaba pisoteando, desgraciado_

Fujiwara: ¿eso es todo?, mira que patético eres

_Vi como Fujiwara lanzaba una patada al costado, su monstruosa fuerza me hiso rodar un par de metros quedando boca bajo, antes de poder levantarme, sentí un golpe perforante en la espalda_

_Fujiwara me volvió a pisotear, intente rodar y levantarme, pero puso su pie en mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que clavo mi cara al suelo, sentía los escombros filosos en mi cara, respirando y tragando el polvo_

_Esa sensación de frustración dentro de mí, como un parasito que te consume el corazón, dejando un vacío desagradable, de impotencia_

_Acaso esto es lo que valgo, dejare que ese idiota se siga burlando de mí y de Nagato, dejare que el sacrificio de la única persona que de verdad he amado sea en vano_

_Debo intentar, no importa cuánto me cueste_

_Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, intente levantar la cabeza_

Fujiwara: aun no te das por vencido, debería ponerlo fin a tu existencia

_Fujiwara levanto su pie, dándome tiempo para girar e intentar levantarme, pero inmediatamente intento pisotearme nuevamente con este, pude atraparlo con mis manos, pero tenía tanta fuerza que me volvió a tirar al suelo en posición boca arriba, abriendo un cráter pequeño y fracturándome las muñecas_

_No le puse mucha atención al dolor, sé que sanara en unos instante, pero Fujiwara seguí presionando, no dejaba que mis muñecas se recuperaran, sin mencionar que de mis brazos comenzaban a presentar literalmente fugas de sangre, estaba a punto de aplastarme los brazos, mi pecho, toras, pulmones, venas, arterias, parte del corazón, no puedo permitir eso, pero aparentemente no tengo salida_

_Debo pedir ayuda, piensa, alguien puede ayudarme_

Asakura: muy bien Kyon, veo que has logrado acceder a tus poderes, pero al verte así, me doy cuenta que solo fue suerte y no tienes idea de cómo dominarlos

Kyon: Asakura!, ayúdame

Asakura: no quiero

Kyon: COMO QUE NO QUIERES!, ESTA ES UNA SITUACION DE VIDA O MUERTE!

Asakura: debes derrotarlo por ti mismo, además, tu y yo juntos no somos rivales para él, sus enlaces de información muestran un nivel ofensivo y defensivo impresionante, además tendría más posibilidades de vencerlo yo sola que cubriendo tus espaldas, si mueres podre pelear sin preocuparme de protegerte

Fujiwara: veo que entiendes muy bien la situación, no eres impulsiva e ignorante como este gusano de abajo, que pronto ya no será un problema

Kyon: deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame

Asakura: Nagato-san creía que eras alguien que valía la pena, protegerte era lo que más quería, y así fue, se sacrificó por ti, es algo triste, ella tenía un gran potencial, dejar ir su vida por ti

Fujiwara: estoy de acuerdo

Asakura: ¿por qué sigues luchando? Cada vez que te levantes serás derribado, no sería más fácil decirle adiós a tu patética existencia

Kyon: eso mismo me decía a mí mismo

Fujiwara: eso quiere decir que somos 3 que estamos de acuerdo

Kyon: hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto en lugar de Nagato

Asakura: pensamiento racionable

Kyon: pero ella creía que tenía algo especial

Fujiwara: bases infundamentadas

Asakura: ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

Kyon: pero ella se sacrificó por mi….., por esta basura que están viendo

Fujiwara:…

Asakura:….

Kyon: ella creyó en mí, quiso protegerme

Fujiwara: el amor afecta la razón, no creas que eres especial solo por eso

Kyon: no creo que sea especial, pero estoy seguro que era especial para ella

Asakura: estoy segura que Nagato-san tenía un concepto errado de ti

Kyon: puede ser, pero ella se sacrificó por mí, y si me dejo asesinar su sacrificio habría sido en vano, si he de morir lo hare luchando, ella quería que seguirá viviendo, y mantendré ese deseo intacto aunque tenga que superar mis propios limites

Fujiwara: muy inspirador, pero es una pena que a pesar de haber superado tus limites, no puedas mantener el deseo de la pequeña Nagato

_Fujiwara comenzó a pisotear con fuerza, varios choros medianos de sangre salieron a presión de mis brazos, mientras estos se comprimían más y mas_

_Sentía que mis huesos del brazo se dividían en pedazos, y para mi desgracia así era, veía varios segmentos fuera de mi brazo_

_La sangre, los huesos expuestos me recordaban las mangas y series de los 90 gore que me permitían pasar el rato_

_Según he aprendido de ese género, esto sería un aperitivo, cuando termine de aplastarme, su pie atravesara mi pecho y aplastara todo órgano, hueso, estructura, etc._

_¿Así terminare?_

_Nadie podrá ayudarme, todos tiene un combate en que concentrarse, y aunque es probable que algunos caigan, no será de esta forma tan mísera y patética, perdóname Nagato, no pude mantener intacto tu único deseo, ni siquiera eso_

Asakura: mantenlo ahí, para que pueda acabar con el

_Gire mi cabeza lentamente para ver a Asakura, con sus enormes lanzas doradas que salían de sus brazos_

Fujiwara: no creo que sea necesario, pero si insiste no me opondré

_Asakura iba a rematarme para empeorarlo todo_

Asakura: muere!

_El tiempo en mi cabeza se detuvo, veía como las enormes lanzas estaban justo en frente de mí, mi cabeza explotaría, alguien que me ayude, alguien por favor_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabía que todo iba a terminar_

_Escuche el sonido de las lanzas impactando en un cuerpo….._

_Un olor nauseabundo de sangre inundo el lugar, una sensación húmeda en mi rostro me hiso abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de ver mi propio cráneo hecho trizas y que estuviera mirando por alguno de mis ojos intactos, a varios metros de mi cuerpo, pero mi cabeza estaba en una pieza, las lanzas no impactaron en mí, atravesaron el pecho de Fujiwara, al ver la expresión de su rostro, puede ver su frustración y descontento, lo que me dio un poco de alegría, por otro lado, mis brazos se habían recuperado por completo_

Asakura: Nagato no se sacrificó en vano, nunca lo olvides, no eres un inútil, al igual que ella sé que hay algo especial en ti, nunca lo olvides y nunca dudes de eso, confía en ti mismo

Fujiwara: no puedo creerlo, he caído en el truco más estúpido del mundo

_Te lo tenías merecido_

Asakura: eres superior a Kyon en muchos sentidos, pero compartes una debilidad común, los dos son tan crédulos

_Ahí lo tienes, no eres perfecto eres crédulo como….. Un momento como que como yo, no soy crédulo_

Asakura: acabemos con esto de una vez, Kyon, si quieres seguir vivo apártate de ahí

Kyon: un momento

_Me levante del suelo rápidamente y me quede justo al lado de Asakura, no tiene que repetirlo dos veces cuando dices "si quieres seguir vivo"_

Kyon: por un momento creí que me ibas a mater de verdad

Asakura: igualmente

Kyon: ¿a qué te refieres con igualmente?

Asakura: no pensé poder desviar la trayectoria de mi ataque en el momento preciso, para que Fujiwara no pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo

Fujiwara: tengo un nombre…...

Asakura: crees que eso me importa

Kyon: NO TE PARECIO ARRIESGADO HACER ALGO ASI

Asakura: es que lo vi en uno de los populares "Mangas" y fue tan genial y emociónate que quise imitarlo

Kyon: PUDISTE HABERME MATADO!

Asakura: no exageres, estas vivo, así que todo está bien

Kyon: ese no es el punto

_La manga representa la cultura de Japón y nos deja enseñanza de vida, pero imitar las acciones de algunos personajes no es una buena idea, en especial si de eso depende la vida de alguien a quien se supone esta de tu lado_

Asakura: pero dejémonos de hablar, acabare esto de una vez

Fujiwara: esto no termina aquí

Asakura:….

Fujiwara: esto es solo el inicio, y les aseguro que cuando esto termine, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá

Asakura: no te han dicho que eres más agradable cuando tienes la boca cerrada

_Las lanzas doradas provenientes de las muñecas de Asakura comenzaron a brillar, Fujiwara empezó a vomitar sangre, De su cuerpo se desprendía arena brillante de un tono purpura_

Asakura: esto termina aquí, al parecer tu eres el que mueve los hilos en todo esto ¿no es así?, si mueres todo este terminara

_Fujiwara miro fijamente a Asakura mientras se desintegraba, el juego había terminado, al menos eso había pensado_

_Pero de la nada, unas bolas de fuego impactaron cerca de nosotros haciendo que las lanzas de Asakura, volviera a su estado natural_

Kyon: Asakura, estas bien

Asakura: si lo estoy, pero no deberías preocuparte por mi

Kyon: que rayos fue eso

Tachibana: esa fui yo

_Tachibana estaba parada en frente de Fujiwara, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, se desintegraba lentamente_

Tachibana: Kuyoh, encárgate de Fujiwara

_De la nada, Kuyoh apareció en frente de Fujiwara en un parpadear de ojos, se arrodillo y puso sus manos sobre él lo que aún quedaba del pecho de Fujiwara, deteniendo su desintegración_

Asakura: vamos Kyon, debemos eliminarlo

Kyon: ¿eliminarlo?

Asakura: no hay de otra, por el Nagato está….

Kyon: lo odio por eso, pero por más grande que sea este rencor simplemente no puedo

Asakura: en ese caso distrae a Sasaki, yo eliminare a Fujiwara, aprovechando que Kuyoh no puede defenderse mientras sana a Fujiwara

Kyon: ….

Asakura: ¿estás conmigo?

Kyon: está bien, pero no voy a matar a nadie

Asakura: como quieras, pero yo si lo hare

_Asakura y yo corrimos hacia Kuyoh, Tachibana y el moribundo Fujiwara, íbamos a gran velocidad debido a que no somos humanos, gracias a eso en un parpadear estaba en frente de Tachibana, la cual no se había percatado aun de lo que pasaba, justo cuando la iba a golpe para que Asakura rematara a Fujiwara, una especia de campo de fuerzas apareció entre nosotros, este me paso una descarga eléctrico muy fuerte, en medio de eso dolor mire hacia un lado y me di cuenta que también Había atrapado a Asakura, estuvimos así durante unos cuantos segundos agonizantes que para mí fueron eternos, luego una especia de fuerza nos hiso retroceder_

_Al levantarme vi a Sasaki con los brazos extendidos_

Sasaki: lo siento Kyon-kuna, pero no puedo permitir que Fujiwara muera

_Justo detrás de Sasaki, Fujiwara, Kuyoh y Tachibana se encontraba lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas, viajeros del tiempo armados, espers de oposición, interfaces humanoides enemigas_

Sasaki: nada personal Kyon-kun

_Sasaki extendió su mano generando lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía de color rosa_

Sasaki: pero tienes que morir, perdón, pero no hay otro forma

_Sasaki puso una sonrisa antes de que su proyectil fuera disparado a gran velocidad, no lo vi venir, iba dirigido especialmente hacia a mí, lo tenía justo en frente de mi cara_

_Pero antes de que impactara en mí, exploto, o eso creí, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva de paredes rasadas_

Haruhi: ¿estás bien?

_Al ver a Haruhi con las manos extendidas hacia el frente me di cuenta de que había sido salvado por un campo de fuerza creado por ella_

Kyon: Haruhi, justo a tiempo de no ser por ti hubiera muerto

Haruhi: ¿acaso dudabas de mis habilidades?

_Me limite a contestar con una simple sonrisa_

_Cuando la explosión de Sasaki seso, Haruhi desactivo el campo de fuerza y miro fijamente a las tropas enemigas_

Haruhi: como líder de la BRIGADA SOS, les ordeno que bajen sus armas y se rindan, no mostrare compasión a aquellos que me lleven la contraria

_Tan egocéntrica como siempre…._

Sasaki: tu poder es casi tan grande como tu ego, pero deberías tener en cuenta tu desventaja numérica

Haruhi: y tu ignorancia es casi tan grande como tu ceguera

_No sé cuándo ni de donde, aparecieron los viajeros del tiempo liderados por Asahina-san, los espers liderados por Koizumi, y las interfaces humanoides lideradas por los caballeros alados, rodeando a las fuerzas enemigas_

Haruhi: ríndanse, y seremos piadosos con ustedes, si oponen resistencia serán eliminados

_Vi la expresión del rostro de Haruhi, hablaba en serio, no tenía una sonrisa arrogante, una mirada penetrante, capas de sentir tus más profundos temores_

Sasaki: han ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra será nuestra

Haruhi: ¿Qué les hace pensar que los voy a dejar escapar?

_Sasaki sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, una esfera rosa cubrió a los suyos, un resplandor me segó, cuando recupere el visón, ya no estaban, habían desaparecido_

Haruhi: ¿Koizumi-kun, a donde han ido?

_Koizumi se paró donde estaban las fuerzas enemigas, camino en círculos un momento antes de responder a la pregunta de Haruhi_

_Koizumi: no están_

_¿Enserio?, no me digas, no me había caído en cuenta…. No estoy ciego_

Haruhi: ¿Cómo que no están, tiene que estar aquí, no pueden haberse teletransportado, no detecto residuos?

Koizumi: de echo si se han tele teletransportado

Haruhi: ¿Cómo es eso posible, no hay residuos de enlaces de información, además no pueden haber saltado a otro plano temporal u otro espacio de este mismo plano en tan poco tiempo y menos trasportar esa cantidad de tropas

Koizumi: al parecer han entrado un sub espacio cerrado el cual se movió por si solo lejos de aquí

Haruhi: ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ni yo soy capaz de hacer eso, son muy inestables

Koizumi: Sasaki maneja una menor escala de poder, por lo que le es más fácil crear un sub espacio estable, y desplazarlo, sin mencionar que está recibiendo apoyo de las interfaces del "dominio del cielo"

Haruhi: crees que podamos rastrearlos

Koizumi: con un truco como ese, me temo que es imposible

_Soy el único aquí que no entiende que está pasando, alguien que me explique, desde cuando Haruhi maneja ese tipo de conversaciones, ella va directo al grano_

Kyon: ya que no tiene caso buscarlos, que vamos hacer ahora

Haruhi: aún estamos en un espacio cerrado el cual dentro de poco se destruirá por sí mismo sin causar algún problema al mundo físico, pero debo aprovechar el tiempo para tomar contramedidas

Kyon: ¿contramedidas?

Haruhi: Yuki-chan…..

Kyon: Nagato….. Ella esta….no pude hacer nada al respecto

Haruhi: me temo que yo tampoco

Kyon: ¿estas segura de eso?, eres una diosa

Haruhi: creo enlaces de información trasformando la energía, no puedo crear la energía de la nada

Kyon:….entiendo…..pero…yo la…..

Haruhi: entiendo tus sentimientos, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti es compadecerte en tu dolor… lo siento

Kyon: no importa

Haruhi: pero tendrás que perdonarme por lo que estoy por hacer

Kyon: …

Haruhi: a partir de este momento, solo los presentes aquí recordaremos y sabremos quien fue Yuki Nagato, el resto del mundo se olvidara que ella alguna vez existió

Kyon: ESPERA! ESO ES ALGO EXAGERADO

Haruhi: que se supone que hagamos con nuestro compañeros de clase, o las personas que viven en el mismo bloque de apartamentos de Yuki-chan

Kyon: cambia los datos para que crean que se fue a Canadá, así como Nagato hiso con los datos de Asakura

Haruhi: me temo que no es posible

Kyon: ¿POR QUE NO?

Haruhi: Yuki-chan cambio la realidad del mundo una vez, forzando varios enlaces de información, fue un milagro que tu pudieras revertirlo

Kyon:….

Haruhi: existen residuos de información que delaten el procedimiento de la transformación del mundo, solo Yuki-chan podía mantenerlo oculto, ya que su existencia era una especia de bloqueo, si Fujiwara descubriera la existencia de estos residuos de información podría apoderarse de estos y usarlos para desaparecernos, no puedo permitir que dichos enlaces estén flotando libremente por el mundo, debo eliminar la esencia de Nagato Yuki para asegurarme de borrar esos residuos

Kyon: no voy a permitirlo

Asakura: tiene razón, dejar dichos enlaces al descubiertos seria peligroso

Kyon: …

Haruhi: nuevamente perdona por esto…

_Haruhi cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos, un aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo y antes de darme cuenta, estaba de vuelta en el parque junto a Haruhi_

_Koizumu, Asakura, Tsuruya, Asahina-san habían desaparecido junto con el resto de las tropas, ya no tenia mis marcas y mi ropa había sido reconstruida, como si nada hubiera pasado_

Haruhi: ….

Kyon: ¿teletransportación?

_Haruhi asentó con su cabeza_

Haruhi: al mismo tiempo me encargue de borrar la esencia de Yuki Nagato en el resto del mundo

Kyon:….

Haruhi: lo siento…

_Haruhi se alejó caminando mientras me quedaba parado mirando el suelo….._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede así, pero la una gota de agua me devolvió a la realidad, estaba lloviendo, era como si la lluvia entendiera como me siento en realidad, un vacío dentro de mí, la volví a perder, solo que esta vez no hay forma de volver a estar con ella_

_Quizás debí mencionar la esfera que dejó Nagato antes de desintegrarse por completo, querrá decir algo, aunque quedarme en silencio sería lo mejor, siento como si ella no quisiera que hubiera mencionado esto, y aunque ella haya desaparecido de la realidad en su totalidad y solo viva en mis recuerdos, esta extraña esfera, mantendré en pie sus anhelos_

_El tiempo paso, tal como había dicho Haruhi, nadie recordaba a Nagato, como era propio de mí, mantuve una expresión indiferente, como si no me importara su desparecían, pero con el tiempo comencé a expresar depresión, tristeza, y debes en cuando las lágrimas brotaban sin previo aviso_

_Ahora entiendo por qué el Taniguchi adulto me insistía indirectamente de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella, era algo predeterminado_

_Me sumí a mí mismo en los libros, era lo que más me recordaba a Nagato, y lo que mantenía mi mente distraída de la enorme depresión que sufría_

_Al cabo de un par de semanas mis notas habían mejorado notoriamente, respecto a la BRIGADA __SOS, las actividades continuaban como si nada, respecto a la vicepresidenta __sociedad para el estudio de la informática, ahora era Asakura, Haruhi había sustituido todos los recuerdos de sus miembros, Asakura había ocupado el lugar de Nagato_

_El tiempo pasó, yo seguía activo en las descabelladas actividades de la brigada SOS, ya que quería mantener mi mente ocupada, pero todo me recordaba a Nagato_

_Las cosas no cambiaron en lo más mínimo, los exámenes de admisión a la universidad fueron un dolor de cabeza para todos, menos para mí, me sentí tranquilo durante un rato, como si resolver la prueba me hiciera olvidar todo lo sucedido, lamentablemente no duraron mucho para mi_

_Al llegar los resultados me di cuenta de que tenía un puntaje perfecto, lo que me trajo problemas, me acusaron en fraude y me obligaron a presentar otra prueba diferente en ropa interior vigilado por Okabe-sensei y otras 4 maestros_

_Volví a obtener un puntaje perfecto, todos estaban sorprendidos incluyendo a Haruhi, no se esperaban eso, la verdad para mí no es una sorpresa, he estado sumergido tanto tiempo en los libros para escapar que ya me parece algo normal_

_Finalmente la graduación llego y se me hiso un reconocimiento público y se me concedió una beca para cualquier universidad privada del país, las mas anheladas por todo estudiante serían las universidades de elite de Tokio_

_Como era de esperarse Haruhi haría una celebración en el patio de la academia con los miembros de la brigada, antes de ceder el puesto y empezar una vida universitaria, o mejor dicho asumir un riguroso entrenamiento para poder tomar el puesto de "DIOSA" y poder hacer muchos cambios al universo que ella define como "ABURRIDO"_

_Para asistir al evento tenías que ir con el uniforme, lamentablemente para mí el uniforme de verano no estaba permitido_

_Yo fui obligado a ir, no opuse resistencia, me la pase todo el tiempo tomando sodas y bebidas energéticas, no podía animarme con nada, a pesar de que había música y juegos de carnaval los cuales no tengo ni la menor idea ni el mas mínimo interés de saber cómo los obtuvo, quizás extorsiono a varias personas, o probablemente uso sus poderes para dominar la mente de los dueños para obligarlos a darle los juegos gratis, sea cual sea la causa, será un misterio sin respuesta_

_Mi mente todavía seguía pensando en Nagato aun después de tanto tiempo, ni con el carnaval que Haruhi había traído lograba olvidarla_

_Le daba vueltas a todo el lugar sin motivo alguno, hasta que me estrelle con alguien_

Kyon: discúlpame, no estaba prestando atención

Taniguchi: KYON!, amigo mío te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo

Kyon: ahora no me estoy de humor para hablar

_Mucho menos contigo_

Taniguchi: esto no puede esperar, escúchame bien, nos vemos en los casilleros de la entrada en 5 minutos

Kyon: ¿y porque debería ir allá?

Taniguchi: este tema es de tu interés

Kyon: ¿interés?

Taniguchi: tenemos que hablar sobre NAGATO….

Kyon: ¿Qué con ella?

Taniguchi: es algo importante, ve rápido, no te estaré esperando allá todo el tiempo

_Taniguchi siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin decidí aceptar, así que me dirigí hacia el lugar que me había indicado con indiferencia, dijo en 5 minutos, porque simplemente no me acompaña y terminamos una conversación en la que no estoy interesado_

_Al llegar me quede esperando más de 30 minutos, me ha jugado una broma estúpida e infantil_

_No me siento cómodo hablando de Nagato….._

_Un momento, no debería recordarla, Haruhi dijo que solo los presentes la recordaríamos, Taniguchi no estaba presente, aun no es viajero del tiempo, no debería, y eso quiere decir que su yo del futuro no debería saber nada de Nagato, él ha olvidado todos los recuerdos de Nagato, no debería saber que existe, algo no está bien_

Taniguchi adulto: perdón por la demora, dije 5 minutos, pero me retrase un poco, lo siento

Kyon: Taniguchi…

Taniguchi adulto: veo por la expresión de tu cara que ya te has dado cuenta, tiene muchas preguntas, y la razón por la que te he citado aquí, es para responderlas

Kyon:…. No sé por dónde empezar

Taniguchi adulto: tomate tu tiempo, todo está fríamente calculado, nadie sabe que estas aquí conmigo

Kyon: empecemos por lo más simple, como es que sabes quién es Yuki Nagato, se supone que no te convertiste en viajero del tiempo sino hasta después de la graduación, no estuviese en la batalla contra Sasaki y sus seguidores, no deberías saber quién era, tu no estabas

Taniguchi adulto: muy cierto, pro no te puedo decir porque

Kyon: se supone que estas aquí para contesta todas mis preguntas

Taniguchi adulto: muy cierto, pero no creo poder contestártela sin provocarte hacer más preguntas, así que contare la historia desde el principio

Kyon: entonces comienza

Taniguchi adulto: recuerdas el día cuando invite a Asahina-san a nuestra primera cita, mi yo más joven estaba emocionada, mientras mí yo más viejo estaba observando junto contigo y Asahina-san adulta

Kyon: si

Taniguchi adulto: planeaste sabotear nuestra primera cita, pero te arrepentiste en el último momento

Kyon: no me lo recuerdes

Taniguchi adulto: antes de ir, Nagato me intercepto, me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, iba llegar tarde, pero ella insistió en que le aceptara un papel con mi nombre escrito en el

Kyon:….

Taniguchi adulto: quiera salir del paso, así que lo recibí, al tocarlo…..

Kyon:….

Taniguchi adulto: vi muchas cosas, no lo podía creer…..

Kyon: ¿que viste?

Taniguchi adulto: vi una realidad diferente de la que provengo teóricamente, otra realidad que viví, o que viviría si no se alteraba, conservaba cada recuerdo de esa realidad diferente

Kyon: qué clase de realidad

Taniguchi adulto: en esa realidad tú estabas muerto y Nagato viva

Kyon: ¿Qué dices?

Taniguchi adulto: piénsalo, durante el combate contra Fujiwara, no recuerdas algo extraño

Kyon: recuerdo que el proyectil anti-energía me había golpeado a mí, y recordé las bodas a las que faltaría en el futuro, supuse que era mi fin, era algo predeterminado

Taniguchi adulto: tu vida debió haber terminado en ese punto

Kyon:….

Taniguchi adulto: en la realidad en el que habías muerto, Nagato pasaba por una tristeza indescriptible, pude verla llorar en varias ocasiones

Kyon:….

Taniguchi adulto: ella pidió mi ayuda para cambiar la corriente del tiempo

Kyon:…..

Taniguchi adulto: ella y yo rompimos muchas reglas de espacio tiempo al salvarte, el flujo debería ser inestable después del cambio que hicimos, pero encontramos una brillante solución

Kyon: ¿Cuál solución?

Taniguchi adulto: Nagato debía morir en tu lugar

Kyon: ¿Qué dices?

Taniguchi adulto: mi yo de la realidad que ya no existe, fue enviado por la Nagato de la misma realidad, para entregarle un mensaje a su yo del pasado, la Nagato del pasado se negó a sincronizarse consigo misma, pero al mencionarle que tu vida estaba por terminar, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, fue cuando comprendió que hacer

Kyon: …..

Taniguchi adulto: fue por eso que ella entro en contacto con mi yo más joven y me revelarme esa gran verdad que ignoraba, para que la ayudara

Kyon: ayudarla en que

Taniguchi adulto: en primera debía actuar exactamente como en la realidad que ya no existe, para mantener el flujo de tiempo estable

Kyon:…..

Taniguchi: luego remplazar a Asahina-san como tu orientación en le futuro

Kyon:….

Taniguchi: protegerte de una lesión, lo cual no habría afectado el flujo del tiempo

Kyon: cual lesión

Taniguchi: recuerdas el día antes de entrar a clase cuando fuiste ataco con armas laser

Kyon: tú evitaste que me dieran

Taniguchi: se supone que no debía interferir, por lo que fui encapuchado, no podía negarme a lo que me había pedido Nagato

Kyon:…

Taniguchi: también para explicarte la verdad, ella me pidió que te dijera eso, en este punto del tiempo

Kyon:…

Taniguchi: "ERES ESPECIAL, TIENES ALGO POR LO QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR, VIVE CADA DIA Y NO DUDES DE TI MISMO, LA GRANDESA ESTE DENTRO DE TI Y GRACIAS POR ESOS BELLOS MOMENTOS QUE PASE JUNTO A TI Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE"

Kyon:…..

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, no podía contenerlas

Taniguchi adulto: y otra cosa más, en esta nueva realidad eres muy diferente, supongo que ya ha empezado, Nagato no quería que te pasara eso, pero eso es algo que no se podía esperar ni mucho menos evitar

Kyon: de que cambio me hablas

Taniguchi adulto: yo soy tu enlace con lo que pasa en el exterior y con tu yo del futuro, sabrás a que cambio me refiero más adelante

_Taniguchi adulto me entrego una caja en mal estado_

Kyon: ¿Qué contiene?

Taniguchi adulto: no lo sé, tú yo del futuro te la envió

_Acaso me he vuelto tan tacaño que no pude conseguir una caja un poco más presentable, pero no es momento de fijarme en detalles, así que mejor debería abrirla_

_Justo cuando la iba abrir Taniguchi me tomo de la mano con fuerza para evitar que la abriera_

Taniguchi adulto: tú yo del futuro me pidió que te dijera que le muestres el objeto que más aprecias a Asakura, aquel que cargas contigo desde aquel día trágico, antes de abrir la caja

Kyon: qué clase de objeto se refería mi yo del futuro

Taniguchi: no lo sé, dijo que lo entenderías, como sea, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, me reuniré con tu yo del futuro, ya que por fin he terminado mi misión

Kyon:…..

Taniguchi adulto: una cosa más, toma esto, tu yo del futuro dijo las necesitarias

_Taniguchi adulto me entrego dos papeles con números, ambos tenía la misma secuencia y combinación_

Kyon: ¿Por qué dos?

Taniguchi adulto: uno es para ti y el otro para mi yo de este plano temporal, ponlo en mi casillero

Kyon: ¿no podrías hacerlo tú mismo?

Taniguchi adulto: ya he interferido demasiado en el flujo del tiempo, sin mencionar el cambio brusco que ocasione, Nagato y yo hemos roto un gran número de reglas por este cometido, sin mencionar que actuar como puente entre tu futuro y tu está estrictamente prohibido, la Haruhi de mi plano temporal podría colgarme y convertirme en polvo si se enterara de esti

_Suspire y me dispuse a introducir la hoja llena de números en el casillero del Taniguchi de este plano temporal, pero antes de poder hacerlo el Taniguchi adulto me tomo de la mano impidiéndome hacerlo_

Taniguchi adulto: ¿Qué haces?

Kyon: poner este papel en el casillero de tu yo de este plano

Taniguchi adulto: no puedes hacerlo aún, como pretendes que mi yo de este plano entiendo el significado de estos números

_Entonces para que me dijeras que lo hiciera, me estás diciendo una cosa y luego sales con otra, como cundo te encargan ir al supermercado por ingredientes, tiene que hacer una larga fila, y cuando vuelves a tu casa, te dices que lo devuelvas y compres otra cosa_

Kyon: que se supone que debo hacer con esto

Taniguchi adulto: ponlo en el casillero de mi yo de este plano temporal

Kyon: pero si iba hacer eso

Taniguchi adulto: lo sé, pero primero debes abrir lo que en la caja que te manda tu yo de mi plano temporal

Kyon: en ese caso….

Taniguchi adulto: pero antes de eso debes mostrarle tu objeto más preciado a Asakura, aquel que siempre cargas contigo

Kyon:…..

Taniguchi: ¿lo has entendido?

Kyon: mostrarle Asakura mi objeta más preciado, abrir la caja que mi yo del futuro me envió, y por ultimo poner esta hoja llena de números en el casillero del Taniguchi de este plano temporal

Taniguchi adulto: lo tienes, me retiro, me reuniré contigo en este mismo lugar cuando la guerra llegue a su fin

Kyon: ¿guerra?

Taniguchi adulto: ups, dije de mas

Kyon: ¿de qué guerra estás hablando?

Taniguchi adulto: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero me retiro, no me veras por un tiempo

_Taniguchi adulto se retiró dejando una atmosfera de silencio y una duda sin responder, "¿Por qué mi yo del futuro envió al Taniguchi adulto a entregarme un mensaje?, lo único que hiso fue mantenerme confundido un buen rato, y ¿porque tiene que ser tan rebuscadas las instrucciones?, parece una cacería de tesoros hecha por Haruhi_

_En fin, sin nada que hacer, decidí ir con Asakura, la vi aislada de la fiesta, parecía pensativa, mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo_

Kyon: hola…..

Asakura: hola….

Kyon: que tal todo….

Asakura: bien, no hay indicios de una posible amenaza, pero seguimos alerta

Kyon: ….

Asakura: que se siente poder estudiar en cualquier universidad

Kyon: la verdad

Asakura: vacío….. No es verdad

Kyon: no creo que…..

Asakura: la extrañas, no quieres aceptarlo, intentas mantener tu mente ocupada y hacer cosas que no acostumbras, pero cualquiera puede ver un decaimiento en ti

Kyon:….

Asakura: yo también la extraño, ese extraño sentimiento de que algo me falta, es raro, en el tiempo en el que estuve contigo y Nagato-san me divierte mucho, y no quiero aceptar que esos momentos hayan terminado

Kyon:…

Asakura: no pensé pasarla tan bien con alguien aburrido como tú y alguien tan seria y calculadora como Nagato-san, pero qué más da, ella dio su vida por ti, no te culpo por su perdida, me sentiría de la misma manera si hubieras muerto en lugar de Nagato

Kyon:…. Asakura….. Tengo algo que mostrarte

Asakura: que es….

Kyon: no tengo idea, es mi objeto más preciado…

Asakura: cual sería ese objeto

_No sé exactamente que debería mostrarle, mi consola de videojuegos es muy grande para mi bolsillo, el regalo que le había comprado a Nagato siempre lo cargo con migo como un mal recuerdo para castigarme a mí mismo, y…Nagato_

_Saque de mi bolsillo mi objeto más preciado, lo había ignorado todo este tiempo, siempre lo llevo conmigo, de manera rutinaria, desde ese día….._

Asakura: ¿qué es eso?

Kyon: es lo que quedo de Nagato, no se lo he dicho a nadie todo este tiempo, tu serias la primera

Asakura: ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Kyon: la di por muerta, además esta esfera es todo lo que me queda de ella y me permite recordar los tiempos en los que era feliz con ella

Asakura: Nagato-san esta en suspensión, imposible…..

Kyon: ¿suspensión?, ¿está apagada, dormida, en coma o algo por el estilo?

Asakura: nada de eso, ha entrado a una realidad alterna, como un espacio cerrado

Kyon: eso quiera decir que está viva

Asakura: no del todo, se ha aislado de todo para reconstruirse, pero aún está luchando contra una inminente desintegración basada en anti-energía

Kyon: no podemos ayudarla, o sacarla de ahí

Asakura: no, esto es solo una representación corpórea, en realidad ella está en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, es otro espacio, es imposible acceder es como si estuviera en otro mundo y hubiera dejado un portal para regresar, pero solo funciona de vuelta, no podemos ir a ayudarla, está lidiando con una batalla que tal vez no pueda ganar

Kyon: volverá a la normalidad

Asakura: solo si logra contrarrestar la Anti-energía

Kyon: y si no

Asakura: esta esfera desaparecerá

Kyon: suponiendo que lograra combatir la anti-energía de manera exitosa, cuanto tiempo tomaría

Asakura: años

Kyon: cuantos

Asakura: cientos, miles, millones, incluso eternamente

Kyon:…..

Asakura: y es probable que se desintegre en lugar de volver a la normalidad

Kyon:…

_Respire profundamente, mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos…._

Kyon: soy una interfaz humanoide…

Asakura: si

Kyon: por lo tanto solo envejeceré hasta cierto punto y no moriré por causa natural, el envejecimiento y el deterioro no me afectas

Asakura: es verdad

Kyon: eso quiere decir que tengo todo el tiempo que quiera para esperar

Asakura: que estás pensando

Kyon: no estoy seguro, solo esperare

Asakura:….

Kyon: pero quiero un lugar tranquilo donde no sea molestado

Asakura: acaso no piensas decirles a los demás respecto al estado de Nagato-san

Kyon: no, ellos perderán la fe en ella

Asakura: sabes que existe la posibilidad de que ella desaparezca para siempre

Kyon: lo sé, pero no creo que eso pase, yo sé que ella lo lograra

Asakura: y donde te piensas ocultar

Kyon: no lo sé….

Asakura: no crees que aislarte de todos aquellos que conoces, es algo exagerado

Kyon: es necesario….

_Para mantener el flujo del tiempo, no había caído en cuenta de que mis recuerdos no fueron alterados, se supone que si yo no debería seguir vivo, eso explicaría que Haruhi, Koizumi, Asahina Tsuruya, Kunikida, actuaran de manera extraña cada vez que tocaban el tema de sus bodas, mi ausencia se debía a que yo estaba muerto, pero al cambiar el flujo del tiempo, tendría otros recuerdos, ya que su interacción presentaría algún cambio pero se mantuvo igual, la única manera en que falta a sus bodas sin haber muerto y que expresa esa preocupación y sentimiento de impotencia por no poder cambiar solo tiene una única solución…._

_La solución es que desaparezca, la única manera de mantener el flujo estable después de un cambio tan drástico en el tiempo_

Asakura: si tú lo dices, permaneceré a tu lado para cuidar tus espaldas, sé que Suzumiya-san no estará contenta con que desaparezcas de repente y tal vez pueda causar un escandalo

Kyon: no lo hará, la responsabilidad del universo recae en sus hombros, por lo que debe velar por su continuidad, hacer estragos por mi desaparición no es conveniente para ella y su nuevo orden

Asakura: es un buen punto, pero seguimos sin saber a dónde ir y hacerlo sin dejar rastro

Kyon: lo sé, déjame pensarlo un poco….

_En ese momento recordé el paquete que me envió mi yo del futuro, ya había hablado con Asakura podía proseguir con el siguiente paso de la absurda cacería de tesoros auto impuesta por mi_

_Abrí la caja en mal estado y tenía un papel del mismo estilo que Nagato usaba para dejarme pistas para salir de alguna situación peligrosa, tenía escrito mi ridículo apodo "KYON", tenía mi caligrafía_

_¿Qué significa?, yo que pensé que Nagato dejaba pistas casi incompresibles, pero que significa esto….._

Asakura: ¿qué es eso?

Kyon: eso quisiera saber

_En ese momento lo tome para ver si tenía algo más escrito en el costado, pero al tomarlo sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba_

_De un momento a otro caí de rodillas, sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza y mi vista se nublaba constantemente, mientras observaba como el papel con mi apodo se desintegraba en arena brillante_

_No podía respirar bien, y caí al suelo, pero Asakura evito que mi cabeza chocara bruscamente contra el suelo, la note conmocionada, no sabía qué hacer y yo no tenía idea de que me pasaba_

_Por qué me envié esto a mí mismo_

_Las lágrimas brotaban y derrepente mi vista se cegó por completo_

_Vi muchas imágenes, no entendía que sucedía, pero una se quedó en mi mente por un rato, un asteroide, con una cueva, números, mas números y más números cubrieron la visón del asteroide, vi mi nombre escrito en mi mente el cual se desvanecía y era rescrito por "KYON", vi imágenes de Asakura con juegos de mesa de todas partes del mundo en los brazos, desde juegos de fichas hasta juegos de azar_

_No entendía que significaba_

_Luego todo se puso oscuro durante un tiempo, no se cuanto_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente y estaba de vuelta a la realidad….._

Asakura: por fin desertaste…. Me asustaste

Kyon: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Asakura: te sincronizaste con tu yo de otro plano temporal

Kyon: ¿de verdad?, solo vi imágenes y números

Asakura: al parecer tu yo del futuro restringió muchas cosas, es natural que te sientas así, al fin y al cabo es tu primera vez, pero dime… ¿Cómo has obtenido eso? ¿Quién te lo dio?

Kyon: te lo diré después de que mi cabeza deje de dolerme

Asakura:…

Kyon: que querrán decir las imágenes, no puede haber simplemente escrito una carta….

_Me puse a meditar un buen rato respecto a un posible significado, no se me ocurría nada, pero recordé lo que hable con Asakura respecto a desaparecer….. _

Kyon: Asakura….. Ya sé dónde ocultarnos

Asakura:…..

Kyon: en un asteroide

Asakura: ¿es broma?, no hay problema con vivir en un asteroide pero acaso crees que te podrás ocultar de Suzumiya-san

Kyon: no cualquiera, hay uno en específico

Asakura: hay millones y millones de asteroides en el universo, acaso crees poder compararlos todos y decidir "este es" simplemente

_Saque las hojas de números, y le di una a Asakura_

Kyon: ¿entiendes lo que significa?

Asakura: parecen coordenadas

Kyon: llévame ahí, es el lugar perfecto para escondernos

Asakura: pero como ocultaras tus enlaces de Suzumiya-san

Kyon: has que todos olviden que existí, así como Nagato hiso que el mundo se olvidara de Haruhi

Asakura: puedo hacer que tus familiares y amigos de la infancia se olviden de que alguna vez exististe y eliminar los enlaces de tus posiciones, pero no puedo hacer que Suzumiya-san y sus cercanos te olviden, lo mismo pasara con Sasaki y sus cercanos, aún pueden ir a por ti

Kyon: ya lo había supuesto, aun así hazlo, de esa forma mi familia no se preocupara por mi ausencia permanente

Asakura:….. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kyon: hazlo

_Asakura levanto los brazos al cielo y respiro profundamente, luego bajo los brazos_

Asakura: ya esta

Kyon: ¿de verdad?

Asakura: es simple borrar una existencia tan mínima como la tuya de la mente de las personas

Kyon: muy bien, ahora me asegurare de que no me puedan encontrar

Asakura: ¿qué estás pensando?

_Saque una hoja arrugada y escribí mi nombre en ella, y se lo entregue a Asakura_

Kyon: has que todos olviden mi nombre, no lo usan mucho, podrás borrarlo de los recuerdos de Haruhi y los demás

Asakura: como quieras

_Vi mi nombre desaparecer del papel_

Asakura: no creo que esto sirva de algo

Kyon: aun no termino….

Asakura:…

Kyon: has que tú y yo olvidemos mi verdadero nombre, mi apodo será mi nuevo nombre, creando una abertura en mi existencia, Kyon era un molesto apodo que todos utilizaban, sin embargo sabía que no era mi nombre, si olvido mi nombre y tomo "Kyon" como nombre seré un nuevo ente por así decirlo, mis enlaces de información cambiaran lo suficiente como para que Haruhi no pueda encontrarme, sin mencionar que al olvidar como me llamo, están perdiendo la conexión conmigo

Asakura: en parte tienes razón, pero aun así no es suficiente…

Kyon: lo sé, pero no olvides que esas coordenadas tiene algo especial, por eso mi yo del futuro las eligió, adema podemos ocultar nuestra presencia creando un aislamiento

Asakura: no me había dado cuenta de eso, teniendo en cuenta los cambios de tus enlaces de información no podrá encontrarnos si lo juntamos con un aislamiento, aun así ¿estas consiente de la espera a la que te someterás?

Kyon: por supuesto, si ella fue capaz de esperar que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos durante el segundo año, porque no seré capaz de esperarlas durante los millones y millones de años venideros

Asakura: suena interesante, veamos por cuanto tiempo eres capaz de mantener esa promesa

Kyon: te aseguro que hace falta más que millones de eternidades para eso

Asakura: como digas, es hora de borrar tu nombre de nuestros recuerdos

_Asakura pego su frente contra la mía, puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y empezado a recitar palabras a gran velocidad"_

_Un horrible dolor de cabeza me ataco sin aviso, casi me desmayo otra vez, sentí como si una pequeña parte de mi ser se desvaneciera_

Asakura: está hecho, pero me parece que has exagerado, ahora nadie podrá llamarte por tu verdadero hombre nunca más

Kyon: te equivocas…

Asakura:….

Kyon: Nagato, ella es la única que conoce mi nombre, y debido a su estado actual, no puede verse afectada

Asakura: brillante, no solo esperaras todo ese tiempo por ella, sino también por tu nombre

Kyon: …..

Asakura: entonces partimos ahora….

Kyon: aun no, primero necesito hacer una última cosa, mientras la termino quiero que reúnas juegos de mesas no importa de que parten del mundo sean, no me importa si son naipes, las cartas de yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, o ese juego americano "calabazos y dragones", entre más mejor, estaremos esperando un bien tiempo

Asakura: me tomara menos de una hora hacer todo eso

Kyon: no importa, nos vemos en la entrada, intenta no parecer sospechosa, no quiero que nos sigan

Asakura: no te preocupes por eso, si no hay nada más que decir me retiro

_Asakura se retiró caminada, esperaba que desapareciera o algo así, aunque eso no importa mucho_

_Solo había una última cosa que hacer, tome la hoja de coordenadas restantes y escribí a su respaldo_

"_Taniguchi"_

"_eres el único del exterior en el que puedo confiar, para mantener el flujo del tiempo debo desparecer, aunque sé que me encontraras una vez que aprendas de coordenadas, las cuales están al respaldo, por favor, no le menciones a nadie esto, mucho menos a Haruhi, ayúdame a mantenerme oculto, estoy seguro que con el tiempo dejare algún rastro, así que te pido que me ayudes a cubrir las pistas que deje con el pasar de los años, cuento contigo Taniguchi…."_

_Me dirigí hacia los casilleros y deposite la nota en el casillero de Taniguchi, gracias a la intervención de Nagato, el esta consiente de todo lo que está pasando, espero no haber cometido un error_

_Me senté frente a la entrada esperando Asakura, el tiempo fue eterno, si así fueron menos de 45 minutos, no quiero ni imaginarme cuanto será durante los infinitos años que vienen_

Asakura: perdón la tardanza, traje tantos pude, no podía viajar alrededor del mundo, ya que levantaría sospechas, así que los compre donde un coleccionista

Kyon: no importa….. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Asakura: toma mi mano…

_Tome la mono de Asakura y eche una última mirada atrás, al instituto norte, recordé a quienes iba a dejar atrás por un momento y luego volví a mirar al frente decidido de mi decisión…._

_Kyon: adelante_

_Deje el mismísimo planeta tierra, pude verlo desde el espacio, vi cómo me alejaba del mismísimo sistema solar, y rápidamente me entrañaba más a lo desconocido, como viajaba al fondo del espacio, a los confines del universo_

_Antes de que me juzguen, les quiero preguntar….. Que tan lejos llegarían ustedes por la persona que aman, serían capaces de aislarse de todo en su espera, quizás no, pero al menos llámala, invítala a comer, vean una película juntos, el flujo del tiempo toma giros molestos e inesperados, quien sabe si sea la última vez que estén con ella, así que deja de ser un cobarde, toma tu teléfono y llámale…._

_PALABRAS DEL AUTOR_

Valla que me tome el tiempo para terminar el ultimo cap, un poco trágico y dramático pero esa era la intención, sé que no fue un final feliz, pero esta historia no termina así, aún queda dos ficus mas para concluirla

Agradezco a

_**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo**_

_**Inuyasha1565**___

_**Kahx5**_

_**trygun**___

por su apoyo, críticas positivas y sugerencias que me ayudaron a culminar un largo proceso, espero que el siguiente sea más rápido y que lo disfruten más que los anteriores

dentro de poco _**"LA DESAPARICION DE KYON"**_


End file.
